Angel oscuro
by Aleja Cullen Cipriano
Summary: Un amor prohibido que nadie entiende, una forma de querer que hiere desde el alma, seres diferentes conocidos en la oscuridad...
1. Prologo

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de la escritora Meyer, la historia es sacada de algun lugar de mi mente.

Advertencia: Personajes oscuros y malignos, algunos capitulos contendran partes obsenas, si leen es por su propia voluntad.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prologo<em>**

Hoy es un día oscuro y silencioso, afuera está lloviendo y la niebla cubre mi ventana alejándome del mundo, la oscuridad reina y la penumbra inunda el espacio.

Escucho un ruido fuera de mi ventana y al levantar la mirada veo a un ángel oscuro mirándome, llamándome y sonriendo, abre con delicadeza la ventana y se acerca a mi cama dejando a su paso un rastro de maldad, estira lentamente su mano y la tomo, es fría y fuerte, me siento segura a su lado.

Acerco mi rostro al suyo para mirar sus ojos, sus ojos negros como la más oscura de las noches y con un matiz rojo como la sangre, esos ojos me hipnotizan y me vuelven loca, su sonrisa torcida que muestra la blancura de sus dientes y resalta la palidez de su piel, su cabello cobrizo despeinado es suave cuando paso mi mano por él, su mandíbula fuerte y sus pómulos marcados son el complemento perfecto.

Acerca su mano a mis labios, el tacto es suave y frio, acaricia mi cuello y siento descargas por todo mi cuerpo, delinea con su dedo mi mandíbula dejando una sensación de hormigueo a su paso.

Al besarlo siento su aliento agridulce en mi boca, sabe a maldad y odio, a olvido y dolor, pero aun así me gusta besarlo, sus labios son hambrientos y demandantes, suaves y adictivos, especiales.

Mis manos se mueven a su cuello y delineo su rostro, acaricio sus parpados y mejillas suaves, su nariz recorre el camino de mi cuello deleitándose con mi olor, el huele a bosque y a olvido.

El es un ser diabólico, un ángel de destrucción y muerte.

**Flash Back**

Lo encontré una noche como esta, en un claro, lo vi de lejos y no pude moverme, la luz de la luna iluminaba su rostro y resaltaba la tristeza de sus ojos, parecía una estatua de un dios, tan perfecto, tan efímero, me acerque un poco para mirarlo mejor y él se percato de mi presencia

- Como te llamas? – le pregunte acercándome un poco a él, dio un paso atrás y eso por algún extraño motivo me hirió – Yo me llamo Isabella pero llámame Bella

- Puedes llamarme… Edward – murmuro mirando la luna

- Que eres? – le pregunte, fue algo que no pensé, algo que salió de una fuerza en mi interior y uso mis labios.

- Te asustaría saber lo que soy – dijo sonriendo maléficamente, era una sonrisa torcida, una sonrisa demoniaca que resaltaba su maldad – nunca lo entenderías

- No me asustaría – le asegure

- Soy un demonio, sacado de la oscuridad para eliminar las almas de los pecadores y llevarlas al infierno, condenarlas durante toda la eternidad a sufrir una y otra vez por sus pecados

- Porque lo haces? – le pregunte acercándome más a él y sentándome en el suelo, me miraba de forma sorprendida

- No te doy miedo? – pregunto

- No – le dije firmemente, algo en mi interior me decía que no me haría daño – se que no me harás daño – suspire mientras lo miraba a los ojos, la agonía se reflejaba en ellos

- E vivido más de lo que piensas, y no sé por qué no te asustas, soy un monstruo, un ser maligno, un demonio

- No importa… - suspire - porque estás aquí esta noche? – le pregunte con una pequeña sonrisa

- Solo puedo salir en noches oscuras como estas – murmuro mirando el cielo – de algo me sirve vivir tanto tiempo y condenar tantas almas

- Cuántos años tienes?

- Importan?

- La verdad es que no – le respondí con una pequeña sonrisa

- Que eres? – me pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa, mi corazón se desboco al verla, resaltaba unos hoyuelos en forma de media luna y el filo de sus dientes – eres la primera humana a la que le cuento que soy y no se asusta… aunque eres a la primera a la que no debo ni quiero matar – dijo y soltó una amarga carcajada

Seguimos ablando hasta que el cielo empezó a aclarar, sus ojos me mostraron tristeza ante la despedida

- Vuelve pronto y cuando vuelvas búscame – le rogué

- En tu mundo no pueden saber de mí y en mi mundo no aceptarían que te vuelva a ver – murmuro

- No me importa – le dije firmemente – quiero que vuelvas

- Porque me tientas? – Pregunto rápidamente – puedo hacerte daño, hacerle daño a la única persona que me ha interesado en mi eterna vida - me sonroje, se acerco a mí y me beso

**Fin Flash Back**

Y desde ese día nos hemos visto, amándonos en secreto.

Mi camisa termino junto con la suya en algún lugar de mi habitación, y mis manos pueden apreciar mejor sus marcados abdominales, su pecho y brazos, mientras sus manos se mueven por mi cuerpo.

Sus labios bajan a mi cuello y sus caricias hacen que me hierva la sangre.

Quito lentamente mi short rozando levemente mis piernas torturándonos deliciosamente a ambos, se levanta de la cama y se quita el resto de su ropa, por instinto muerdo mi labio al verlo, tan perfectamente hermoso y siendo completamente mío, se recostó sobre mi mordiendo y besando delicadamente cada parte de mi torso desnudo, me tomo de las manos y las puso encima de mi cabeza, lo necesito tanto que incluso duele, lo miro directamente a los ojos y le demuestro con mis ojos mi deseo por él, acaricia mi cintura con una sola mano y separa mis piernas mostrándome completamente a él, entregándome a él.

Se sitúa entre mis piernas y me besa, lo siento duro y exigente, deseándome y eso me hace gemir en su boca.

Entra en mí de una sola estocada, llenándome por completo de él, mis manos se mueven por su fuerte espalda y pos sus brazos que están a cada lado de mi rostro, sus movimientos son suaves y precisos, nuestros gemidos son bajos, muerdo su hombro y entierro las uñas e su espalda, un gemido alto sale de su pecho, lo beso nuevamente con abre voraz, me lleva al cielo con cada movimiento y siento la burbuja debajo de mi vientre creciendo hasta que estalla y un mar de sensaciones me inunda, grito su nombre cuando llego al clímax y poco tiempo después el llega al suyo, gimiendo mi nombre y susurrando en mi oído palabras dulces.

Respiramos con dificultad y recuesta su cabeza en mi pecho mientras yo acaricio su cabello, no me quiero mover, quiero estar siempre con él.

Nos quedamos así hasta que a lo lejos se puede vislumbrar el amanecer, mi ángel levanta la mirada y sus ojos me muestran agonía, sonrió tristemente y lo beso.

Nuestro tiempo juntos se acaba, nuestros encuentros son efímeros y el anhelo de tenerlo cerca crece con cada latido de mi corazón que sufre por él.

Me envuelve en sus fríos brazos y recuesto mi cabeza en su marmoleo pecho, besa mi frente y las traicioneras lagrimas que se escapan de mis ojos, no quiero alejarme, no quiero perderlo, no sé cuándo volverá.

Se aleja de mí y busca su ropa, nos cambiamos rápidamente, toma mi rostro entre sus heladas manos ahora empapadas con mi llanto, limpia con un dedo el camino de una última solitaria lagrima y sonríe con tristeza, acaricio su mejilla con cariño.

- Volveré – prometió con su voz aterciopelada – eres todo mi mundo y mi vida

- Mi único temor es perderte – le susurre antes de besarlo – quiero ser como tú, así podremos estar untos por la eternidad, sin que la oscuridad se desvanezca de mi vida y en ella habitemos juntos, sin que haya amanecer

- Por ahora no amor mío, vive tu vida mortal solo un poco mas

- Siempre te esperare – fue lo último que dije antes de besarlo con desesperación, con anhelo, con dolor y con añoranza.

Y salió por la ventana igual que cada oscura noche dejándome sola y con un hueco en el corazón por no poderlo volver a ver, por no saber si está bien, por no saber si nuestro amor prohibido fue su pecado.

* * *

><p>N. de A:<p>

Esta es la primera historia que me arriesgo a publicar, espero que sea de su agrado y espero criticas constructivas. Habia empezado como un One-shot pero alguien me dio la idea de continuarla, espero que sea de su agrado

Xoxo


	2. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son de Stephen Meyer, esta es una historia con contenido sexual, leen bajo su responsabilidad.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: Visión Especial<strong>

Me desperté cuando los rayos del sol golpearon mi rostro, me quede en la cama unos minutos con una sonrisa tonta recordando a mi Edward, lo amaba, con todo mi corazón, sabía que en él había algo mal, algo oscuro pero yo me había enamorado de esa parte oscura.

Me levante y me dirigí al baño, me bañe y cambie, yo vivía con mis padres en Forks, este era mi lugar favorito, aquí fue donde lo conocí.

Mi madre Renée Swan me esperaba con el desayuno listo, mi padre Charlie Swan estaba sentado en la mesa leyendo el periódico, me daba remordimiento el ocultare y mentirle a mis padres pero era necesario, nadie podía saber mis secretos, nadie podía saber que me había enamorado de un ser tan maligno.

Desayunamos en silencio, desde que yo era pequeña sentía a mis padres alejados de mí, tratándome diferente que a las demás personas, yo era diferente, desde que era niña tenía extrañas pesadillas, recuerdos de sangre y muertes, de gente mutilada, de personas muertas pidiendo ayuda.

Salí en dirección a la universidad de Seattle en mi auto, en el camino veía a la gente que sonreía pero para mí no era así, yo los podía ver realmente, personas hipócritas y sin sentimientos, a su alrededor había un aura gris, al entrar a la universidad vi a mis únicos amigos, ellos eran tranquilos y honestos, se amaban con locura, en ocasiones junto a ellos podía sentir verdaderamente lo que era una amistad.

- Hola Bella – me dijo Rosalie Hale, una chica alta de cabello dorado y ojos azules, vestía de manera llamativa y tenía un gran porte de modelo, su alma era muy maternal y protectora

- Hola, ¿Cómo están? – les pregunte con una sonrisa, ellos eran los únicos que me comprendían sin saber en realidad nada de mi

- Bien, ya sabes, aburridos – dijo Emmett Mc´Cartie, el era grande y musculoso, sus ojos cafés brillantes y su cabello negro, vestía deportivo y una sonrisa infantil enmarcaba sus rasgos, su alma era inocente.

Entramos juntos y cuando cruzábamos las puertas una chica choco con nosotros

- Ah, ustedes – nos dijo con desprecio Laurent Mallory, era de baja estatura y de cabello negro al igual que sus ojos, su rostro estaba deformado en una máscara de envidia y rencor bien disimulado, ella había estado mucho tiempo detrás de Emmett pero el siempre supo que Rose era el amor de su vida

- Nos vemos Bella – me dijeron despidiéndose de mí y caminando hacia sus clases.

El día pasó rápidamente, estaba esperando que llegara la noche, soñaba con volverlo a ver y saber que estaba bien, desde el instante en que lo conocí mi mundo había cambiado, ya no estaría sola, ya no caminaría con miedo de que descubrieran nuestro secreto.

Ya de noche lo esperaba en mi habitación después de hacer mi tarea, me sentía ansiosa, temía por él, porque nuestro secreto fuera descubierto en su mundo y fuera castigado.

Sentí su presencia detrás de mí, me lleno su olor a bosque y olvido, sonrió al sentir su dedo acariciando mi nuca, me gire lentamente mirándolo y maravillándome de su belleza, nunca me cansaría de mirarlo, de apreciar sus oscuros ojos y perderme en los secretos de su alma.

Sentí su mano acariciar mi rostro como si me fuera a romper de un momento a otro, puso una de sus rodillas en el suelo quedando más cerca de mí, con mis manos acaricie su suave cabello y él me besa suavemente, luego de unos segundos se separo de mi y miro fieramente la puerta

- Alguien se acerca – me dijo con su voz melodiosa acariciándome la mejilla antes de desaparecer, escuche los pasos acercándose a la puerta y luego mi madre entrando a la habitación con algo de temor, lo leía en sus ojos, antes mi habitación estaba plagada de mis dibujos, todos referentes a mis sueños, esos dibujos estaban guardados en mi armario, alejados de las miradas de mi familia

- Iremos a cenar Isabella, nos vemos – me dijo en tono frio

- Claro, adiós – le respondí, ella asintió con la cabeza antes de cerrar la puerta, me gire y vi a Edward con la mandíbula apretada mirando por la ventana, me acerque a él y acaricie su mandíbula - ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunte dulcemente

- Te odia, cree que eres una abominación y te tiene miedo – me dijo, sus ojos negros brillaron un poco y aquel sentimiento de vulnerabilidad que siempre tenía junto a mí se transformo en puro odio – Me encantaría enseñarle que es verdaderamente el miedo

- No lo digas, ya sabía que es lo que ellos piensan de mi – le dije tranquilamente, me miro un poco antes de asentir y sentarse en mi cama

- Soy peligroso para ti cuando me enojo, no me perdonaría si te hiciera daño – me dijo tomándome de la mano y haciendo que me sentara en su regazo – jamás me perdonaría si algo te pasara por mi culpa – lo bese en ese momento, porque lo necesitaba, porque quería que sintiera mi amor por el

- Conviérteme – susurre contra sus labios – llévame contigo

- Solo dame un poco más de tiempo amor – me respondió acariciando mis pechos por encima de la ropa, suspire en sus labios, me quito el sweater que tenia dejándome solo con el sostén, me beso el cuello y el estomago, con sus manos acariciaba mis senos, veía la lujuria en sus ojos negros, trace su musculosa espalda y su cuello, sus hombros y su rostro.

Nos acostamos en la cama, sentía su cuerpo presionado con el mío, sentía el calor consumiéndome lentamente, bese nuevamente a Edward mientras él se quitaba su pantalón negro, sentía sus manos en mi cadera frotándome sensualmente contra él, sintiendo su deseo por mí, excitándome por sus caricias.

Entro a mi cuerpo de una sola estocada, se movía rápidamente juntos éramos como unas piezas de rompecabezas, encajábamos perfectamente, mordí su hombro frio y musculoso, el respiraba agitado en mi oído y escuchaba nuestros corazones en sincronía perfecta.

- Te amo Edward – le dije cuando llegue al orgasmo

- Yo también Bella – dio suavemente cuando llego al suyo.

Nos levantamos de la cama y nos pusimos nuestra ropa, nos recostamos en la cama abrazados, me recosté en su pecho escuchando su respiración y su corazón

- Porque late tu corazón? – le pregunte un poco dormida

- Estoy vivo solo soy un inmortal – murmuro

- Cuanto tiempo has estado vivo? Como soportaste estar solo? – volví a preguntar, quería saber de él, todo de él, escuche su musical risa y levante la cabeza para mirarlo

- De verdad quieres saber todo de mi? – Pregunto y yo asentí, el suspiro y se aproximo a mi rozando con sus labios mi mandíbula hasta mi oído – Que el Todopoderoso y Lucifer recuerden mis palabras y mis juramentos, que los ángeles infernales sean testigos de mi rendición plena hacia este ser que conocerá mi pasado – murmuro antes de enterrar sus afilados dientes en mi cuello, sentí el dolor y entonces lo vi:

La oscuridad profunda, los gritos y lamentos de los condenados, los mares de sangre a mis pies, el fuego consumiendo almas, Edward inclinándose frente a un hombre hermoso con cabello negro azul y ojos verdes fríos, vestido de blanco con piel marfileña sentado en un trono de sangre y calaveras, Edward en una guerra contra seres hermosos vestidos de Blanco, Edward perdiendo junto con su ejerció y condenados a bajar del paraíso después de intentar apoderarse del cielo, Edward bebiendo sangre de millones de personas, suplicas y maldiciones por parte de los condenados, soledad plena en la oscuridad, millones de personas cometiendo atrocidades, el cambio de los milenios, las guerras, las muertes, las almas condenadas, tantos rostros pasando rápidamente por mis ojos, monstruos abominables devorando las almas malditas y al final su verdadera identidad, Edward el lector de mentes, el general de las tropas de Lucifer, su mano derecha, el Ángel destructor de mundos.

* * *

><p>Nota de A:<p>

Una chica me dio la idea de continuar la historia, muchas gracias, cualquier sugerencia o critica constructiva dejen un comentario.

Xoxo


	3. Chapter 2

_****Los personajes son de Stephen Meyer, esta es una historia con contenido sexual, leen bajo su responsabilidad.****_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 2: Descubriendo Verdades<strong>_

Estaba mareada cuando Edward se separo de mí, las imágenes seguían pasando rápidamente por mi mente, sentí algo que bajo desde mi cuello hasta mi pecho, como una gota de agua, Edward la limpio con su lengua, vi sus ojos y solté el aire, la parte blanca de sus ojos estaba de un color rojo resaltando el negro de sus pupilas, era increíblemente aterrador esa imagen pero algo en mi interior era atraída por esa mirada deseosa, sus ojos mostraban un profundo deseo, sus labios estaban rojos y sus dientes sobresalían en una especie de colmillos.

A lo lejos vi el amanecer, Edward también lo vio pero no pudo moverse, estaba tenso. Miro una última vez en mi dirección antes de susurrar un _"Lo siento"_ e irse.

No pude dormir, todavía tenía muchas preguntas en mi mente, decidida me levante de la cama y prendí mi computadora, escribí _Ángel de la destrucción_ y entre en una de las páginas, solo decía unas pocas cosas:

"_El ángel de la destrucción llamado Abbadon, hermano de el Ángel de la muerte llamado Azrael, los hermanos del apocalipsis, juntos fueron los primeros aliados de Lucifer, comandantes de las tropas del infierno, destructores de innumerables vidas sagradas y condenados por no redimirse de sus pecados frente a los demás Ángeles. Descrito en la Biblia como el ángel que acabara con la humanidad"_

Busque la palabra _demonio_, esperando encontrar algo mas, entre en una página, habían algunas palabras en tinta roja:

"_Demonio o Ángel pecador. El cristianismo admite la existencia de demonios, Ángeles rebeldes que, según los teólogos, cometieron el pecado de la envidia, y otros, el de la soberbia, por lo que fueron expulsados de la presencia de Dios por toda la eternidad y privados de la gracia e inteligencia que como Ángeles poseían. Sin embargo, poseen algunos poderes, como el de actuar sobre los cuerpos o fuerzas naturales, pero están encadenados a obrar mal y privados del don de la profecía y del de hacer milagros. Los Ángeles rebeldes se organizaron en forma de reino bajo el mando de Satán, Beelzebub o Lucifer"_

En otra página había algunas frases que citaban:

_"Tu esplendor ha caído en el Sol... ¿Cómo has caído desde el cielo, oh lucero, tú que tanto brillabas por la mañana brillante?, Tu que decías en tu corazón: escalare el cielo, sobre las estrellas de Dios levantaré mi trono. Subiré a las alturas de las nubes, seré igual al Altísimo" (Isaías 14)_

"_El infierno está presente en sus ojos, y esta descubierto a su vista el abismo de la perdición"_

Decidida y todavía mareada me metí en la ducha para darme un baño, me mire en el espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba en mi baño percatándome de las manchas azuladas que empezaban a aparecer en mis brazos, eran cardenales resaltando un patrón de dedos, me acerque más mirando mi cuello, no había nada, pase mis dedos por la parte en que recordaba Edward me había mordido y sentí dos pequeños chichones sobresaliendo delicadamente, casi invisibles a la vista, baje un poco la mirada para ver mi muñeca derecha, había una especie de cicatriz que nunca antes había visto, la acerque más a mi rostro y observe sorprendida la imagen de un pentagrama de cinco puntas allí, se veía débilmente al igual que las mordidas pero aun así estaba presente.

Me metí en la ducha pensando, demore casi una hora antes de salir y cambiarme lentamente, tome las llaves de mi auto y salí en dirección de la biblioteca, algo me tenía que decir la verdad, algo me tenía que aclarar las ideas de mi mente.

La biblioteca era mi lugar favorito, era silencioso y solitario, perfecto. Estacione el auto y entre saludando a los pocos empleados que estaba allí, me conocían y sabían que yo era de confianza.

Me senté en uno de los espacios más escondidos y alejados, busque algunos libros de Lucifer esperando saber más del rey de Edward. Encontré un libro viejo, con caratula de cuero café, estaba lleno de polo y las hojas estaban amarillentas como si hacía mucho tiempo nadie lo hubiera encontrado, al abrirlo la primera pagina mostraba una imagen, era un pentagrama de cinco puntas parecido al de mi muñeca, debajo decía:

"_Sello del demonio, marca a la persona que lo posea como su propiedad"_

Abrí los ojos sorprendida, pase rápidamente algunas hojas y seguí leyendo un poco más:

"_Lucifer, lucero del alba, portador de luz, príncipe de la oscuridad, Arcángel del alba, rey de los caídos. Fue el príncipe del cielo el más hermoso y poderoso de todos los ángeles hasta que decidió desafiar al Todopoderoso en la guerra por el reino celestial, en su derrota fue exiliado al infierno, entre malditos y expulsados del paraíso. Se dice que en su verdadera forma, su presencia es tan brillante que hace daño mirarlo directamente"_

Había una imagen parecida a la que vi en los recuerdos de Edward, un hombre hermoso con cabello negro azul y ojos verdes fríos, vestido de blanco con piel marfileña, estaba de pie y detrás de él había una luz parecida a la del sol, a sus pies había destrucción y mares de sangre. Encontré otro libro casi igual de antiguo que el que tenía en las manos, lo mire un poco leyendo rápidamente:

"_Ya que Lucifer era el Ángel más hermoso de todos los tiempos, se volvió tan prendado en su propia belleza y poder que creyó que su luz era tan grande como la del Todopoderoso, y que el trono debería ser suyo y solo suyo. Entonces reunió a un ejército de Ángeles para la guerra que acabaría con todas las guerras. Al perder la batalla y ser desterrados del paraíso los traidores crearon un reino de sufrimiento y dolor para condenar las almas de los rechazados por el Todopoderoso"_

No sabía que pensar de todo esto, necesitaba preguntarle a Edward todo esto y que me digiera que era verdad, no cambiaría nada, solamente estaría consciente de su verdadera naturaleza y el porqué de las decisiones que había tomado.

En uno de los libros había una imagen de los ángeles del apocalipsis, estaban rodeados de una luz blanca que atravesaba las sombras y las nubes negras que oscurecían el cielo, tenían sus alas negras y armaduras doradas brillantes, espadas plateadas en sus manos mientras bajaban a la tierra dejando a sus pies cadáveres y sangre de los pecadores.

Mire la hora, tenía que ir a la universidad, eso me distraería aunque sea un poco, ansiaba hablar con Edward y más aun besarlo, no me daba miedo porque desde siempre supe de su naturaleza oscura y aun quería ser como él, estar juntos para toda la eternidad.

* * *

><p>Nota de A:<p>

Gracias por su apoyo en el cap anterior, espero comentarios e ideas.

XOXO


	4. Chapter 3

_**_****Los personajes son de Stephen Meyer, esta es una historia con contenido sexual, leen bajo su responsabilidad.****_**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 3: Nuevo Estudiante<strong>_

Era aproximadamente la media noche, estaba en mi cama esperando a Edward, sabía que el regresaría, tendría que venir y explicarme el sello del demonio, había un mar de sentimientos en mi corazón y millones de preguntas en mi mente: ¿Edward me había mentido, en realidad me ama o solamente quería mi sangre? Era la pregunta principal no había podido prestar atención en la universidad, esas imágenes de la mente de Edward pasaban recurrentemente en mi mente.

Escuche el crujir de un árbol al chocar con mi ventana, levante la vista del libro que tenía en las manos, había pedido los libros prestados en la biblioteca, sentado en el marco de la ventana estaba Edward, miraba fijamente el cielo encapotado mostrándome su hermoso perfil, una de sus piernas estaba fuera de la ventana y la otra doblada para apoyar su brazo en ella, su mano jugueteaba con su cabello mientras sus oscuros ojos brillaban con una mescla de soledad y tristeza.

- Hola Abbadon – lo salude seriamente, giro rápidamente su cabeza para mirarme asombrado

- Como sabes quién soy? – me pregunto con su voz aterciopelada y un poco fría, su rostro completamente pacifico y sus ojos negros calmados, era como la calma en el ojo del huracán

- Investigue un poco – le dije señalándole los libros esparcidos por mi cama, en un parpadeo tenia los libros en sus manos y los leía rápidamente, maldijo unas cuantas veces antes de suspirar pesadamente y devolverme los libros

- Sabes demasiado sobre mí, es peligroso lo que has descubierto – me dijo seriamente

- Entonces no tenia que enterarme de nada referente a el sello del demonio o de tu verdadero nombre o de tu rey? – le pregunte un poco molesta

- Los mortales le llaman el sello del demonio pero en realidad es la marca del vinculo maldito – me dijo rápidamente – esta marca aparece cuando la sangre de un humano es tocada por un Ángel.

- El vinculo maldito? – le pregunte un poco curiosa

- El vínculo de sangre, es una especie de cadena que nos ata al otro – murmuro suavemente acercándose a donde yo me encontraba y sentándose a mi lado, me tomo la mano derecha y toco con su dedo frio el pentagrama – esto es lo que me une a ti, ahora mi vida está en tus manos, si mueres yo moriré, tu mente es mi mente, tu alma mi alma, tu corazón el mío, es un lazo de sangre para toda la eternidad.

- Porque es peligroso lo que encontré? – le pregunte

- Los mortales no deben saber tanto de nuestro mundo, se vuelven vulnerables y pueden sufrir al estar junto a nosotros – lo mire confundida, una oscura carcajada salió de su pecho.

- Tengo que contarte desde el principio para que puedas entenderme – me dijo con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba – los Ángeles fuimos creados de las diferentes estrellas, Azrael y yo al igual que algunos Ángeles fuimos creados de la misma estrella, somos las dos caras de la moneda, creados para el mismo fin con poderes desconocidos para los demás pero más poderosos que muchos. Lucifer era el Ángel más hermoso de todos, su sola presencia era esplendida, nos endulzo con sus palabras y nos convenció de estar a su lado, Azrael y yo no lo pensamos dos veces antes de ir con él, muchos se unieron a nosotros.

La fuerza del Todopoderoso supero a la de Lucifer y como castigo por nuestra falta nos condeno a estar malditos hasta el final de los días, creamos un reino en el infierno donde las almas serias destruidas y sentenciadas a milenios de dolor, mi hermano y yo nunca culpamos de lo sucedido a Lucifer, fue nuestra decisión seguirlo y luchar, descubrimos que nuestra única manera de alimentarnos era de la sangre humana, nos hace fuertes y nos mantiene vivos.

Nuestra misión era recolectar almas, Azrael y yo nunca nos quejamos hasta que hace algún tiempo el cambio, conoció a una mortal, Azrael odiaba al Todopoderoso por crearlo, odiaba tener el poder que tiene y ansiaba más que nunca hacer a la humana suya, creo el vinculo con ella yendo contra todas las reglas impuestas por los mundos de luz y oscuridad, la transformo tiempo después y en ese momento se dieron cuenta de su falta, lo condenaron a estar cien años en el abismo más profundo del infierno siendo quemado por el fuego y viendo arder a su amor, no había descanso, no había salida, solamente podía soportar el dolor, un siglo no es nada en una vida inmortal pero ver a el amor de tu vida arder y gritar de dolor frente a tus ojos es lo peor, ver su dolor y sentirlo de la forma en que Azrael lo siente es el peor de los castigos. Amenace a Lucifer con destruirme y logre que luego de terminar su condena juntos fueron exiliados por cien años a vagar entre mortales sin alimento, tendrían que soportar la sed y la necesidad, era lo mejor que pude negociar con Lucifer, el tenía en mente otros miles de castigos atroces.

Hace algún tiempo que volví a ver a mi hermano, su castigo acabo y su condena fue saldada, el Ángel que el creo es muy poderosa para ser tan solo una convertida, desde antes cuando era humana…

- Cuando era humana? – le pregunte un poco sorprendida interrumpiéndolo

- Existen unos pocos humanos, tienen un poco de la sangre de Dios en su cuerpo, son fáciles de contar con una mano y pueden tener una habilidad especial, sus almas son hechas en forma diferente para que puedan renacer cada doscientos años, ella era una de ellos, Sandalphon el Ángel del silencio, su nombre de ángel le fue concedido desde el momento en que nació y está escrito en su alma en cada renacer por el Todopoderoso, en su alma hay muchos años de experiencia, podría tener la edad del mundo mismo, Azrael no ha querido comentarme nada de eso, esconde sus pensamientos de mi separándonos un poco y debilitándonos.

- Entonces es verdad que puedes leer la mente?

- Si, puedo leer a cualquier persona que yo decida en el lugar que desee pero solamente tú y Sandalphon pueden crear un muro en sus mentes – lo mire fijamente por unos segundos, en verdad era todo lo que yo había descubierto y temía solo u poco su naturaleza malvada, temía pero el amor que sentía por el me ayudaba a enfrentar ese miedo.

- Por eso temías por mi? Por lo que paso entre tu hermano y la humana? – le pregunte un poco más tranquila

- Bella – susurro acariciando mi rostro – desde que te conocí por fin encontré algo por que vivir, algo que me ayudaba a salir de mi mundo de oscuridad, es exactamente como Azrael me dijo: _"Sin importar el dolor que estoy sufriendo no cambiaria ninguno de mis actos, ya no guardo ese rencor en mi alma inmortal por que el ser que me creo es el padre del ser que me saco de la oscuridad, puedo ver nuevamente las estrellas en el firmamento sin que la sangre de nuestras victimas nuble mis ojos"_

- Donde están ellos ahora? – le pregunte con una sonrisa

- Están en el lugar que corresponden – susurro despacio y un poco pensativo – lamento haberte hecho daño, no sabes cuánto me odio – dijo mirándome amargamente

- No te preocupes amor, nada importa ahora – susurre tranquilamente

- Porque no me alejas? – Pregunto frustrado – cualquier humano estaría aterrado después de descubrir lo que has descubierto

- Yo no soy como cualquier humano – le dije con risa, el sonrió antes de besarme suavemente

- Eres la luz que ilumina mi oscura existencia – me dijo rozando sus labios con los míos – tengo que alejarme de ti para mantener mi auto control, después de beber tu sangre eres lo más dulce y delicioso que he probado, tu sangre es la cosa más atrayente que nunca encontré – susurro antes de besarme más ferozmente

- Porque hiciste el juramento antes de morderme? – le pregunte recuperando el aliento

- Es parte del vinculo, la forma de decir que eres mía y solamente mía – dijo con autoridad y un poco de amenaza en su voz.

Después de unos minutos se fue, estaba feliz de saber que en realidad Edward me amaba, no me importaba nada mas, dormí recuperando la noche anterior.

***…***

Al día siguiente en la universidad me encontré con un chico de piel rojiza y cabello corto, sus ojos y su cabello eran de un color castaño oscuro contrastando con su rostro serio, sus ojos eran tristes y una pequeña sonrisa enmarcaba sus rasgos.

- Hola Jacob – le dije, éramos compañeros de clases, estudiamos en la misma preparatoria y lo conocía desde hacía muchos años, era un chico calmado y tranquilo con un aura de tristeza que lo hacía más vulnerable que a los demás, sabia muy poco de la causa de su tristeza, nadie sabía mucho, el amaba a alguien y ella había muerto llevándose su corazón con ella y sus ganas de vivir.

- Hola Bella, como estas? Ayer parecía que estabas enferma – me dijo preocupado, el era un chico solitario, rodeado de pocas personas, ambos éramos almas solitarias que tenían n secreto oscuro

- Estoy bien, ayer solo estaba un poco aburrida – le mentí, el asintió y seguimos hablando hasta que llegaron Rosalie y Emmett

- Hola Bella – me saludaron al unisonó

- Hola chicos, como amanecieron? – les pregunte compartieron una mirada cómplice antes de soltar una risita

- Amanecimos mejor que nunca – me respondió Emmett guiñándome un ojo, reí al escucharlo

Caminamos hasta nuestras primeras hablando de todo un poco, se despidieron y yo entre al salón junto con Jacob, me senté en la parte de atrás en donde podía estar sola, vi como entraban cada uno de los estudiantes seguidos del profesor. La clase paso como siempre y me dirigí a mi siguiente clase.

Cuando iba a cruzar el pasillo me choque con alguien, levante la mirada y lo que vi me dejo sin aliento, era un chico muy hermoso, de piel pálida y cabello dorado corto, la ropa que llevaba se apretaba a sus musculosos brazos, sus labios de un color rosa pálido y una nariz perfilada, sonrisa de ensueño y hoyuelos en sus mejillas pero lo que más me llamo la atención fueron sus ojos azules parecidos al cielo, eran profundos como el mar y mostraban una bondad infinita.

- Te encuentras bien? – me pregunto cálidamente con su voz parecida al sonido del agua al caer de una cascada, un sonido refrescante y tranquilizante

- Si, gracias – le respondí sinceramente

- Lo siento de verdad no quería lastimarte – siguió disiento

- No te preocupes – le dije

- Soy nuevo en la universidad y estoy buscando la clase que me corresponde – me dijo rascándose la nuca y mostrándome su horario, me sorprendí al ver que teníamos el mismo horario y estudiábamos lo mismo

- Es mi siguiente clase al igual que todas las de tu horario – le dije con una sonrisa que me correspondió – mucho gusto mi nombre es Bella – le dije tranquilamente, el hizo una reverencia y tomo mi mano para besar el dorso de esta, su mano era cálida y el contacto de sus labios pareció tocar mi alma

- El gusto es mío, mi nombre es…

* * *

><p>Nota de A:<p>

Lamento demorarme tanto... como regalo voy a publicar dos caps.

Quien creen que es el chico que encontró Bella?... sugerencias, comentarios o criticas serán bien recibidas.

Xoxo


	5. Chapter 4

_**_****Los personajes son de Stephen Meyer, esta es una historia con contenido sexual, leen bajo su responsabilidad.****_**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 4: Recuerdos<strong>_

- El gusto es mío, mi nombre es Carlisle – dijo con una gran sonrisa iluminando sus ojos color zafiro, caminamos juntos a las siguientes clases conociéndonos, era una persona muy simpática y con un gran corazón, lo sabía, pero había algo oculto en el, algo diferente, impresionante e imponente.

En la ultima clase del día nos encontramos con Jacob, el estaba un poco raro y me miraba fijamente, los presente como correspondía y luego de despedirme de Carlisle me acerque a Jacob

- Pasa algo Jacob? – le pregunte mirándolo directamente a los ojos, estaba tenso y una imagen lleno mi mente, era como un recuerdo pero este recuerdo no era mío, era de Jacob, un recuerdo que llenaba por completo su alma, era una chica hermosa de cabello color castaño claro y ojos verdes, él la miraba con devoción y ella con completo amor, este recuerdo traía felicidad y la agonía mas grande

- Bella, nos conocemos desde hace años y yo nunca te he pedido nada – dijo un poco apenado, puse mi mano en su hombro dándole mi apoyo y asentí con la cabeza para que continuara – necesito que me acompañes, necesito que me apoyes – dijo bajando la mirada

- Claro Jacob, hare cualquier cosa que te haga sentir mejor – le reconforte, tomo aire rápidamente y levanto la mirada, sus ojos mostraban agonía

- Mi psicólogo me obligo a ir al cementerio para darle un verdadero adiós a ella – murmuro y sus ojos se cristalizaron – tu eres la única en quien confió y pensé que podrías acompañarme hoy en la tarde

Me quede completamente en silencio Jacob me necesitaba pero la sola idea de ir a un cementerio era aterradora, no le temía al cementerio le temía a sus habitantes, todos los cadáveres guardaban en su cuerpo parte de su alma y sus recuerdos, por alguna razón estos recuerdos llegaban a mí como si fueran mis propios recuerdos.

- Te dije que si verdad? – le respondí escondiendo mi temor, el me necesitaba y por primera vez quería ayudarlo con su tristeza. Una pequeña sonrisa cruzo su rostro antes de abrazarme, vislumbre de reojo las líneas blancas de sus muñecas resaltando en su rojiza piel.

- Estoy seguro de que a ella le caerías muy bien, gracias – susurro en mi oído antes de darse la vuelta – iré por ti a las 3, nos vemos – dijo dándose la vuelta y caminando rápidamente. Me quede allí quieta, era la primera vez en años que Jacob compartía un abrazo conmigo, fue una sensación cálida, como si necesitara un abrazo y nadie fuera capaz de entender su soledad.

- Estas bien? – escuche la cálida voz de Carlisle a mis espaldas, me había olvidado de el completamente, asentí – No te vez muy bien

- No importa, nos vemos mañana Carlisle – le dije despidiéndome con la mano, el sonrió cálidamente antes de hacer una reverencia como si fuera un caballero antiguo que me causo gracia y caminar dándome la espalda.

***…***

Las rejas del cementerio se levantaban frente a nosotros aterradoramente, los árboles secos y sin vida nos recibieron, pase un dedo por el pentagrama de mi muñeca como si fuera mi amuleto, me concentre en mi mente respirando profundamente y entramos.

Desde que Jacob había ido por mí a mi casa no habíamos hablado, sabía que le dolía lo que iba a hacer y le di mi silencioso apoyo.

Mientras caminábamos entre las tumbas sentía un pequeño dolor de cabeza, intente ignorar la intrusión en mi mente y mantuve lejos las imágenes, con cada paso el dolor aumentaba y cuando llegamos a una hermosa estatua de un ángel el dolor era insoportable, habían unas inscripciones en la parte baja de la estatua, un nombre: _Vanesa Brandon_, Jacob se arrodillo dándome la espalda y acaricio el nombre con la punta de sus dedos

- Hola amor – murmuro cálidamente, su voz bajo dos octavas revelando las lagrimas que atenazaban su garganta – siento no poder venir a visitarte pero es muy difícil, no puedo creer aun que no te volveré a ver, no volveré a escuchar tu risa y tu voz – un sollozo salió de su pecho – lo lamento – dijo limpiándose con el dorso de la mano las mejillas – no pude ir contigo, lo lamento de verdad, te deje sola en lo desconocido – dijo respirando entre cortado – sabes que te amo y te amare toda mi vida… Vanesa – dijo el nombre en un susurro lleno de dolor – tengo que dejarte ir, nunca te olvidare pero sé que esto te hace daño, no volveré aquí y dejare que te marches – susurro poniéndose de pie, mis ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas al ver el dolor de Jacob y por mi propio dolor – espero que me perdones por dejar que murieras – susurro Jacob dándose la vuelta, en el momento en que susurro eso algo más fuerte que yo empujo la barrera de mis pensamientos, derribando el muro y llenando de imágenes mi mente.

Un hombre golpeando a un niño brutalmente y al final disparando. Una mujer viendo morir a sus hijos y suicidándose. Una niña ahogándose en el profundo mar. Un hombre golpeando a su esposa y llenando de sangre sus manos. Chicas siendo apuñaladas y muriendo. Tantas imágenes pasaban por mi mente, eran como mis propios recuerdos, el recuerdo del dolor, del miedo, de la soledad, la muerte asechando cerca, sentir la desesperación, no podía soportar tanto en mi interior, deje de sentir mi cuerpo y mis rodillas se doblaron, las imágenes continuaban, un hombre siendo traicionado por su esposa y disparándoles con un arma antes de suicidarse, todo era caos hasta que el ultimo susurro salió de mi garganta, no era mi voluntad, era alguien más usando mi propia voz

- Jake – murmure antes de que la oscuridad me tragara.

***…***

Sentía mi garganta seca, mis extremidades pesadas, intente abrir mis parpados débilmente, las imágenes eran borrosas y luego el recuerdo, todo tan nítido apareciendo de nuevo en mi mente, salte de la cama como si fuera un resorte, necesitaba alejarme y tranquilizar mis recuerdos, pase la mirada por la habitación, mi habitación, fruncí el ceño confundida, escuche un ruido detrás de mí y vi a Jacob sentado en una de las sillas de mi habitación, mire su rostro, parecía haber envejecido unos años

- Que haces aquí? Que paso? – le pregunte rápidamente, el dolor de cabeza no se iba, tenía que estar sola y tranquila para poder asimilar cada recuerdo en mi mente

- Te desmayaste y te traje a tu casa, tus padres no estaban así que use la llave que tenias en el bolsillo para abrir – dijo sin emoción

- Ya desperté, puedes irte – le dije bruscamente limpiando el sudor de mi frente

- No me iré hasta que me digas que es lo que paso – dijo mirándome fijamente

- Me dan miedo los cementerios, no es nada ahora vete – le dije perdiendo la paciencia

- Mentirosa – gruño poniéndose de pie – tu eres diferente, estuviste hablando mientras dormías, pedias a dios y llamabas a diferentes personas – se acerco peligrosamente rápido pero sus ojos tristes mostraban confusión, estaba desesperado por escuchar algo de mí, algo importante pero no sabía que era – Me llamaste Jake y solo una persona en el mundo me ha llamado así

- Vete Jacob, vete ahora mismo – le ordene, era suficientemente doloroso verlo y tener tantas cosas dentro de mí, necesitaba soledad urgentemente, necesitaba ayudarle, estaba confundida, perdida

- Por favor – me suplico cayendo de rodillas con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas – por favor Bella, lo necesito, necesito saber cómo sabes eso – el dolor se instalo en mi pecho fieramente, Jacob no merecía sufrir de esta manera, _"Jake"_ escuche susurrar en mi mente, me concentre y seguí la voz, un recuerdo más, uno distante, _"Vanesa"_ susurre en mi mente buscándola, encontré lo que buscaba, los sentimientos y todo lo vivido durante sus últimos momentos me lleno completamente

- Estaba corriendo – empecé a susurrar con los ojos cerrados concentrándome en el recuerdo – estaba triste, tú hiciste que ella fuera triste – le acuse, vi la imagen de Jacob gritándole, el dolor por su rechazo, la tristeza por sus celos – odiaba que dudaras de su amor por ti, corría a su casa casi sin poder ver nada, era de noche y ella no vio a los hombres que la seguían – de repente un miedo absoluto se apodero de mi haciéndome caer sentada en la cama, vi el rostro de los tres hombres y sus miradas perversas, eran monstruos, asesinos – quería gritar pero no pudo, eran fuertes lastimando su cuerpo – escuche sus gritos y el dolor cuando la estaban violando, me sentía desgarrada por dentro y escuchaba la risa de ellos, sentí el odio creciendo en mi interior y la tristeza de perder el tesoro más preciado para una mujer de esta manera, ella soñaba con entregarse a Jacob, quería ser completamente de el – pesaba en ti y la vergüenza que sentía para volver a mirarte a los ojos, ya no quería luchar contra ellos, ya no quería divertirlos, vio el momento en que uno de ellos saco la navaja y rogo para que fuera rápido – sus suplicas no fueron escuchadas, sentí el cuchillo entrar lentamente en mi cuerpo, el hierro desgarrando, la sangre manando de la herida, cortes hechos en mis brazos y torso, puñalada tras puñalada, el miedo de lo inevitable, el acercamiento de la muerte, la debilidad de sus esperanzas y su fe, todo oscureciéndose a su paso, el dolor siendo sedado y su cuerpo pesado, un último suspiro, un último latido, un último pensamiento lleno de tanto amor que me dejo sin aliento – su ultimo pensamiento fue para ti Jacob, quería que fueras feliz y que encontraras a alguien que te amara como ella – el recuerdo termino dejándome cansada y libre, abrí lentamente mis ojos sintiendo la humedad de mis lagrimas, baje la mirada y vi a Jacob llorando desconsolado, apretaba fuertemente su rostro con sus manos – Lo siento – le dije – no puedo ayudarte en nada mas, ahora vete por favor – le pedí, el levanto el rostro y me miro intensamente antes de abrazarme, un dolor agudo traspaso mi cuerpo

- No sabes cuantos años he llevado en mi conciencia su muerte Bella – susurro soltándome – Gracias, de verdad, eres increíble, como lo supiste? – pregunto, suspire

- Los cuerpos guardan recuerdos y estos entran en mi mente, por eso odio los cementerios y los Hospitales, mucha gente muerta rodea esos lugares – acaricie con los dedos mis sienes, necesitaba callar las otras voces en mi cabeza, los otros recuerdos – vete Jacob, necesito descansar

- Estaba pensando morir esta noche – me dijo Jacob en la entrada de mi habitación – gracias a ti tengo algo por que vivir, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco – dijo antes de cerrar.

Muy despacio entre en el baño, el sentimiento de morir una y otra vez era enfermizo, vomite desesperada en el retrete, me quite la ropa para darme un baño y en el espejo de cuerpo competo vi los cardenales llenando mi cuerpo, todos los recuerdos eran una vivencia para mi, los recordaba como si fueran míos y me herían como en los recuerdos, cada cardenal era una herida de muerte, cerré los ojos con miedo, esta era verdaderamente la causa del miedo de mis padres, los recuerdos y los cardenales, las heridas, todo iba atado a mi vida, sentía un vacio en mi interior desde que tenía memoria, u vacio que nadie podía llenar, ni siquiera el poderoso Abbadon era capaz de acabar con ese vacío.

* * *

><p>Que cosas mas raras verdad? jaja, lo prometido es deuda, un regalo por demorarme.<p>

Comentarios, dudas, dejen un comentario.

Xoxo.


	6. Chapter 5

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de la escritora Meyer, la historia es sacada de algun lugar de mi mente.

Advertencia: Personajes oscuros y malignos, algunos capitulos contendran partes obsenas, si leen es por su propia voluntad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 5: Amigo inesperado<strong>_

No pude salir de mi habitación durante tres días esperando que algunas de las marcas en mi cuerpo se borraran, Rosalie estaba asustada y preocupada, me había llamado muchas veces preguntando por mi salud, había inventado una excusa patética como un accidente por las escaleras, no me creyó pero no volvió a preguntar. Edward no había vuelto, temía que algo hubiera pasado con él, quería tenerlo a mi lado, quería estar solo un poco de tiempo perdida en sus caricias, lo extrañaba y durante estos días no quite la mirada del pentagrama, la marca que me unía a él.

Estaba de camino a la universidad con uno de mis sweaters más grandes, tenía un poco de miedo de la reacción que pudiera tener Jacob, había vivido toda mi vida ocultando mi habilidad temerosa de que la gente actuara igual que mis padres.

Cuando llegue no vi a nadie, no preste atención y estacione el auto, camine por los pacillos y entre en mi primera clase, el profesor no había llegado así que camine hasta la silla más alejada y me senté allí, saque mi cuaderno y dibuje algunas cosas que pasaban por mi mente, esta era la mejor forma que tenia de personificar mis recuerdos, estos tres días había dibujado como nunca, había llenado mi armario de dibujos para poder dormir un poco.

Escuche un ruido a mi lado y levante la mirada del cuaderno, Carlisle estaba allí, me miraba cálidamente y sonreía, sonreí en respuesta.

- Puedo sentarme? – me pregunto con su voz cálida, esa voz que me decía que estaba en casa, que me calmaba de alguna manera

- Claro – le dije cerrando el cuaderno, sonrió más ampliamente haciendo brillar sus ojos y se sentó rápidamente a mi lado mirándome de manera evaluadora

- Porque no habías venido? Pensé que te había pasado algo – me dijo curioso y preocupado

- Solo me caí por las escaleras, no paso nada, soy un poco torpe – le mentí metódicamente apartando la mirada

- Es un respiro para mí, estaba muy preocupado – me dijo y antes de que pudiera responderle el profesor entro a la clase.

Sentía las miradas de Carlisle en mi rostro y cuello, su mirada quemaba mi piel como si estuviera expuesta al sol, me incomodaba un poco haciendo contraste con la comodidad que sentía a su lado. Después de esa clase no pudimos volver a hablar, Rosalie me había abrazado fuertemente cuando nos vimos al igual que Emmett, ellos eran muy efusivos en su cariño, vi a Jacob de lejos, su rostro ya no era tan triste y me daba miradas de vez en cuando, evite mirarlo a los ojos y ver en ellos el mismo miedo y aborrecimiento que veía en los ojos de mis padres todos los días.

Decidí no ir a mi casa, aunque era tarde no abría nadie allí que se preocupara por eso, decidí caminar un poco, el crepúsculo estaba a mis espaldas pero no me importaba la hora solo me adentre en el bosque. Unas cuantas millas más adelante encontré un árbol caído, me recosté allí para poder ver el cielo y descansar pacíficamente.

_No supe en qué momento me quede dormida solo que ahora estaba rodeada de gente vestida de color gris y sombreros anchos, al mirarlos bien el horror me inundo, su piel estaba pegada al cráneo de manera grotesca y sus ojos saltones con sus parpados hundidos mostrando miedo ante lo desconocido. Había una chica junto a mí, era un poco más pequeña pero igual que yo, su cabello castaño claro solo que con reflejos dorados, sus ojos de un color chocolate profundos, tez pálida y rostro de duende, era como mirarme al espejo._

_Sus ojos se detuvieron un solo instante en los míos, había miedo, tristeza y aceptación, estaban un poco cristalinos, de algún modo quería borrar las lagrimas de sus ojos y darle tranquilidad a su corazón, unos cuantos hombres se acercaron a nosotras y con sus huesudos dedos nos amarraron una al lado de la otra, me di cuenta de que estábamos en un puente, ambas llevábamos unos camisones blancos que rosaban gracias al viento con mis tobillos, sentía la piedra fría bajo mis pies y algunas de las puntas de las rocas se clavaban en mi piel haciendo incomodo el caminar, mire el cielo, el sol saliendo y la oscuridad alejándose dando paso a la luz del sol, el naranja empezando a fundirse en el cielo._

_- Ustedes, hijas de la oscuridad, brujas, arrepiéntanse de sus pecados y denle paz a su alma – nos dijo un cura, un hombre santo saliendo de la multitud y mostrándonos un crucifijo, vi la alegría y esperanza en sus ojos porque pidiéramos perdón, en su postura se veía el fanatismo por la religión que profesaba._

_- No pediré perdón por un pecado que no cometí, mi alma esta en paz – dijo ella firmemente mirándome con una sonrisa de confianza y dándome la mano_

_- Yo tampoco me arrepentiré, mi alma es libre de cualquier cadena – dije mirándola a ella con una sonrisa, y apretando su mano, sentí un dolor en mi mejilla antes de darme cuenta que uno de ellos me había golpeado_

_- Ustedes, monstruos, son solo el despojo de la humanidad, insensatas, morirán en nombre de Dios – nos grito el hombre con odio._

_- Incrédulos – les respondió ella con burla – temen lo que no comprenden._

_- No nos hables con tu sucia boca, ustedes son solamente un error que cometió nuestro seño y en su nombre acabaremos con sus vidas – nos dijo el cura_

_- Profesan el amor a un dios que no respetan ni conocen, no saben el significado de la vida ni del amor, ustedes son los que deberían estar en el lugar de nosotras, insensatos, no conocen nada referente a sus almas – les dije con una sonrisa desafiante._

_Me amarraron más fuerte hasta que los músculos de mis brazos se volvieron pesados y morados a causa de la falta de sangre, nos pusieron una al lado de la otra en la orilla del puente, ellos detrás de nosotras, mi mano no soltaba la de ella y ella tampoco soltaba mi mano_

_- Es la hora – murmuro ella mirándome cariñosamente_

_- Te quiero – le susurre mirándola fijamente, vi una sonrisa aparecer en su rostro y en respuesta le sonreí – recuerda que siempre estaremos juntas_

_- También te quiero – dijo ella con lagrimas que caían de sus ojos antes de que nos empujaran y calleáramos al rio._

Me desperté de un salto, esto no era posible, pase una mano por mi rostro limpiando el sudor que se acumulaba allí, el corazón me latía rápidamente, hacía mucho tiempo que no soñaba con ella, desde que tengo memoria sueño con ella, era como mi amiga imaginaria, mi única compañera mientras crecía.

Mire el cielo completamente oscurecido, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, extrañaba a Edward con cada fibra de mi ser y en repetidas ocasiones pasaba un dedo por mi muñeca derecha para sentir nuestro vinculo, camine un poco adentrándome en el bosque, no sabía a dónde iba hasta que vi un claro abriéndome el paso, era parecido al claro en que encontré a Edward aquella lejana noche, camine con la mirada fija en el cielo y luego me tropecé contra algo.

Me levante del suelo lentamente y baje la mirada para mirar con que me había tropezado, el aire se quedo en mis pulmones al ver aquel hombre muerto debajo de mi, vi sangre a su alrededor haciendo un charco oscuro contrastando con el verde de las pequeñas plantas que lo rodeaba, vislumbre de reojo unos ojos brillantes que me miraban justo al frente, me puse de pie volteando la mirada y viendo fijamente esos ojos brillantes, era hermoso, sus ojos de un verde pálido y su pelaje blanco, su hocico estaba retraído mostrando sus afilados dientes, su pelaje estaba manchado de sangre, la sorpresa y el temor no me previnieron de los recuerdos del hombre, la alegría de la caza, la emoción al haberle disparado a aquel magnifico ejemplar y ver su sangre, la emoción de correr siguiendo su sangre, el miedo al ser atacado por aquel objeto de su diversión, el dolor de cada herida y luego la muerte.

Suspire acercándome lentamente al hermoso lobo que estaba tendido entre algunos arbustos, odiaba a las personas que eran como aquel hombre, aquellas que se alegraban del dolor de otros.

- No te preocupes – le susurre al animal sin pensar – yo te curare – baje la vista hacia el hombre – yo hubiera hecho lo mismo que tu

Me pare a un metro del animal que gruñía entre dientes, estire lentamente mi mano, había visto mucha sangre y no quería ver morir a aquel hermoso lobo, el se alejo de mi mano gimiendo en protesta por el dolor, muy lentamente me acerque más y con la punta de los dedos le toque la cabeza acariciando un poco de su pelo suave, pase mis dedos por su espalda hasta llegar a la pata trasera derecha, la mire un poco antes de quitarme el sweater y rasgarlo para ponérselo en la pata, no sabía que mas hacer pero tal vez esto ayudaría, me senté a su lado acariciando suavemente su cabeza

- Lamento que te hayan hecho daño, hay gente que solo le divierte el dolor y no sé por qué estoy hablando contigo si tal vez no me vas a entender y si alguien me viera pensaría que estoy loca, como si no bastara que ya hay gente que piensa que lo estoy – murmure distraída, me tense al ver al lobo mírame fijamente con sus pálidos ojos verdes, lamio mi mano y puso de nuevo su cabeza contra mi mano.

Mire al hombre que estaba a metros de nosotros y un sentimiento de tristeza me inundo, me concentre hasta que me dolió la cabeza buscando algún recuerdo de él y lo que vi fue el vacio, este hombre no tenia familia que lo extrañara, su único refugio era el torturar animales, me levante rápidamente ayudando a poner al lobo de pie, necesitaba limpiar la sangre de su hermoso pelaje.

Cerca del claro había un rio fluyendo y con lo que quedaba del sweater limpie la sangre que estaba en el pelaje claro y la sangre de mis brazos, me había manchado al caer encima del hombre.

Nos quedamos allí hasta que amaneció, le decía mis pensamientos al lobo porque por algún extraño motivo me daba la confianza de que el guardaría cada uno de is secretos. El lobo se quedo dormido y yo seguía pensando en el sueño, por algún motivo me asustaba el hecho de que ella fuera tan parecida a mí, suspire pesadamente mirando el lugar, ciertamente era hermoso pero no podía disfrutarlo mucho, poniéndome de pie y estirándome del cansancio respire profundamente el aire fresco del amanecer, el lobo levanto la cabeza rápidamente para mirarme intrigado

- Me tengo que ir, volveré mas tarde para verte, cuídate mucho – le dije acariciándole las oreas, el gimió un poco antes de ponerse en pie con un poco de dificultad y con su gran cabeza acariciar mi mano antes de marcharse.

Mientras salía del bosque en dirección a mi casa no pude dejar de preguntarme el ¿porqué querer cuidar a este lobo si había matado a alguien? ¿Por qué le había contado tanto acerca de mi vida? La respuesta era fácil, veía en los ojos de ese animal el miedo a las personas que lo rodeaban, era el mismo miedo que yo sentía.

* * *

><p>bueno chics, me disculpo por no haber publicado antes pero estaba de vacaciones xp, el internet era un asco asi que no pude.<p>

Que les parecio el cap? sugerencias o cualquier cosa dejen un comentario.

Xoxo


	7. Chapter 6

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de la escritora Meyer, la historia es sacada de algun lugar de mi mente.

Advertencia: Personajes oscuros y malignos, algunos capitulos contendran partes obsenas, si leen es por su propia voluntad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 6: Encuentro Inesperado<strong>_

Llegue a casa rápidamente, me cambie y bañe lo más rápido que pude y baje a desayunar, mis padres estaban allí cada uno en su mundo, pase al lado de mi padre y agarre algo de fruta antes de salir de allí, no me sorprendió que no preguntaran de donde venia o que estaba haciendo, sabía que ellos esperaban que un día saliera de casa y no regresara jamás, los entendía de cierta manera, yo era diferente.

Llegue rápidamente a la universidad y no me sorprendió ver allí a Rosalie con Emmett, al bajar los salude y hablamos hasta que tuvimos que entrar a clases, al entrar en mi salón vi a Jacob, el levanto la mirada y se quedo viéndome fijamente, sus ojos negros se veían claramente, había confusión en ellos y algo de vulnerabilidad, luego volteo el rostro en dirección a la ventana apartando la vista rápidamente, suspire antes de caminar a la última mesa y dejar allí mis cosas.

- Hola Bella – escuche decir a mi lado, levante la mirada aunque ya sabía quién era, su voz cristalina era reconocible entre una multitud

- Hola Carlisle – lo salude cuando se sentó a mi lado, me dedico una de esas enormes sonrisas que hacían iluminar sus azules ojos, era como ver al sol reflejando el mar, hermoso

- Te vez un poco cansada, ¿Estás bien? – pregunto preocupado

- No dormí muy bien anoche – le respondí, en parte era verdad pero no quería hablar acerca del hombre del claro. Carlisle asintió y seguimos hablando de todo un poco.

El día pasó rápidamente pero antes de salir de mi última clase escuche una conversación, alguien estaba comentando sobre un hombre perdido, de la búsqueda que iban a hacer en la mañana, sobre las sospechas de que se hubiera perdido en el bosque. Me asuste, tenía que volver con el lobo, tenía que esconderlo y alejarlo de los policías, rápidamente camine hasta mi auto pero antes de entrar choque con alguien, al levantar la mirada vi a Jacob, no le dije nada solo me aleje un poco de él, quería que el hablara primero y así lo hizo

- Bella se que hemos sido amigos muchos años pero… - dijo sin mirarme directamente, por alguna razón supe de inmediato el significado de sus palabras inexpresadas, un dolor reconocido se instalo en mi pecho, y guarde el dolor en mi interior acallándolo

- Se lo que intentas decir, no tienes que decir nada mas Jacob, solo quiero que sepas que aprecio todos estos años de amistad y te deseo la mayor de las suertes – dije tranquila antes de rodearlo y abrir la puerta del auto pero una mano me agarro del brazo antes de que pudiera entrar.

- Me ayudaste y te lo agradeceré durante toda mi vida… pero… - suspiro pesadamente antes de continuar - eres un monstruo – ante aquella palabra gire el rostro, sus ojos me miraban fijamente y lo que más temía sucedió, sus ojos estaban llenos de miedo y aborrecimiento, me miraba de la misma manera que mis padres – no puedes ser humana, no diré nada de ti pero no puedo mirarte a los ojos sin sentir asco – me safe de su agarre y aparte la mirada, entre en el coche rápidamente.

Cuando llegue a casa las palabras de Jacob rondaban mi cabeza, subí rápidamente las escaleras y entre a mi habitación, tome una de mis maletas y metí una de mis mantas además de algo de comida, un encendedor y un cuaderno, tenía que olvidarme del mundo solo un momento y concentrarme en la vida del lobo a toda costa.

Corrí adentrándome en el bosque en dirección al rio que estaba cerca del claro, me guie por el sonido del agua y rápidamente lo encontré, era un lugar hermoso, el sol daba de lleno en el agua e iluminaba los arboles con su resplandor, el agua era brillante y me recordó a Carlisle, me acerque un poco y cerca de los arbustos vi una sombra, me acerque lentamente y allí estaba, se veía más hermoso a la luz del sol con sus ojos verdes brillantes.

- No tengas miedo sabes que no te hare daño – le susurre, se acerco lentamente cojeando un poco, le acaricie el lomo y las orejas, era un animal grande y mortífero pero aun así hermoso. Me senté en el suelo y saque el cuaderno, dibuje el paisaje rápidamente y al mirar el cielo me di cuenta de que estaba cerca el crepúsculo, teníamos que irnos.

Me levante y el lobo se levanto rápidamente junto a mí, mi mano no se aleaba de sus orejas que me llegaban hasta el estomago.

- Tenemos que ocultarnos – le susurre - ¿Puedes llevarnos a un lugar que este lejos de aquí? – le pregunte con esperanza, el lobo gruño un poco antes de empezar a caminar y yo lo seguía.

Caminamos alrededor de una hora, el cielo estaba oscureciendo rápidamente hasta que llegamos a una cueva, con la poca luz que había prendí una fogata y saque algo de comida.

Las horas pasaron y yo me recosté encima de la manta, el lobo se acerco y se enrollo junto a mí, sentía el calor de su cuerpo, era un calor tranquilizante y revitalizante, puse mi cabeza en su espalda y pude escuchar su corazón y pulmones, cada respiración y latido era como una dulce melodía que me tranquilizo hasta que me sentí en paz y pude dormir.

*….*

Me despertaron unas caricias en el rostro y al abrir los ojos vi unos ojos verdes mirándome fijamente, parpadee un par de veces antes de estirarme un poco encima de la manta, busque mi teléfono ya que no lo había sacado de mis pantalones y mire la hora, eran las 4:50 pm, me levante de un salto, era extraño que hubiera dormido tanto pero en realidad era la primera vez que dormía tan tranquila después de algún tiempo.

- Buenos días – le susurre al lobo acariciándole las orejas – eres realmente cómodo, ¿lo sabías? – le pregunte con una sonrisa, el lamio mi mano en respuesta – déjame mirar cómo va tu herida – le dije poniéndome de rodillas y acercándome al trozo de tela manchado de sangre, quite la tela y vi que la herida se estaba curando rápidamente, rompí un poco la manta y amarre nuevamente la herida.

Nos quedamos allí por horas, dibuje al lobo perfectamente y luego comimos algo, el amanecer estaba cerca y el lobo se movía por todos lados gruñendo un poco, miraba mucho los alrededores y tensaba los músculos del lomo.

- ¿Necesitas irte? – le pregunte y un bajo gruñido me respondió – entonces vete, yo me iré a casa y volveré en unos días – me levante del suelo y guarde las cosas, al voltear el rostro vi al lobo mirándome fijamente – vete ahora, yo estaré bien – el lobo se acerco y restregó su gran cabeza contra mi estomago y cadera, lo acaricie suavemente antes de que rápidamente saliera corriendo.

Respire hondo y al salir escuche un fuerte aullido, sonreí y seguí el camino que me había traído hasta aquí, llegue a mi casa después de algún tiempo, entre y subí rápidamente a mi habitación para darme un baño, el agua caliente se sentía deliciosa en mi piel y sacaba el frio de mis huesos, me cambie y acosté en la cama.

Las palabras de Jacob volvieron a rondar mi mente mientras cerraba los ojos, "monstruo" me había llamado, era la misma manera en que me habían llamado en sueños, "me das asco" era lo último que me dijo, las mismas palabras que había utilizado mi madre cuando visitamos por primera vez un cementerio, el dolor en mi pecho se hizo más grande y algunas lagrimas hacían que me escocieran los ojos, odiaba esto, odiaba la forma en que ellos me miraban, la forma en que Jacob me miro.

Escuche un ruido fuera de mi ventana y rogué para que fuera Edward, lo necesitaba, quería estar con él con toda la fuerza de mi corazón, quería solamente tener cerca su presencia y sentir mi pecho inflado de felicidad cada vez que me decía te amo. Levante la mirada y vi unos ojos negros mirándome fijamente desde el otro lado de la ventana y me asuste al ver que el amanecer estaba tan cerca, me levante de la cama rápidamente y me acerque a la ventana pero de inmediato me congele, el no era Edward, era otra persona, alguien malvado e inhumano.

En un parpadeo el aire escapo de mis pulmones al chocar contra la pared, levante las manos a mi cuello sintiendo como era apretado fuertemente por una mano masculina, mis pies descansaban en el aire sintiendo el vacio, frente a mi estaba un hombre de piel pálida y nariz recta, su cabello era negro rojizo, tenía piercings de metal negro en la oreja, en las cejas y la nariz, sus ojos eran negros con un matiz rojo parecidos a… parecidos a los de Edward.

- ¿Qué… eres? – le pregunte casi sin aliento, el abrió los ojos sorprendido antes de gruñir

- ¿Quién eres humana? – pregunto cerca de mi rostro y por alguna razón su aliento olía a chocolate y a limón, una combinación extraña. Intente que llegara algo de aire a mis pulmones pensando bien las cosas que acababan de ocurrir y obligando a mi cerebro a procesarlas, me había dicho humana, se había movido rápidamente y sus ojos eran como los de Edward.

- Eres… como… Abbadon – afirme con el poco aliento que tenía usando su nombre de ángel, sentí la gravedad después de que me soltó y caí al suelo recuperando entre jadeos el aire, una pequeña luz empezó a iluminar el cielo y escuche un pequeño grito del hombre.

Mire a mí alrededor intentando levantarme del suelo y sentarme en la cama hasta que lo vi, estaba hecho un ovillo en la esquina más oscura de mi habitación, gemía un poco por lo que su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, me quede petrificada al verlo de esa manera.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunte un poco asustada por ver a un hombre como el acurrucado del miedo

- El sol… - murmuro, rápidamente cerré las cortinas y la puerta del baño que tenía una ventana, la habitación se quedo oscura y me acerque a prender la lámpara para iluminar mejor

- ¿Estas… bien? – le pregunte acercándome un poco, me sentía como cuando me acerque al lobo la otra noche lo que provoco que sonriera un poco, el levanto la mirada y me vio con el ceño fruncido

- ¿Por qué sonríes? Estaba a punto de matarte – me dijo en voz baja

- Edward también piensa que soy rara, no te preocupes – le dije, si pensaba bien las cosas era verdad, yo estaba completamente loca

- ¿Quién eres humana y porque sabes de Abbadon? – pregunto sentándose y acomodando su espalda contra la pared

- Me llamo Bella – le respondí acomodándome en la silla del escritorio – y bueno… ¿No deberías decirme tu nombre y porque estabas aquí? – le pregunte con el ceño fruncido, unos segundos después escuche una gran carcajada y lo mire fijamente

- Me llamo Azrael pero puedes decirme Jasper

- ¿Tu eres el hermano de Edward verdad? – le pregunte rápidamente, el asintió un poco sorprendido – sabia que tus ojos se parecían a los suyos, me podrías responder algo – le dije, el asintió lentamente y yo suspire – ¿el está bien?, es decir, ¿Está vivo? – le pregunte preocupada

- Si, está bien y vivo… porque lo preguntas – me dijo rápidamente, levante la mano derecha y se la mostré, un jadeo de sorpresa salió de sus labios y en cuestión de milésimas de segundos estaba agarrando mi mano fuertemente cerca de su rostro - Sabia que se estaba comportando de manera rara – murmuro mirando fijamente el pentagrama – Sabia que ocultaba sus sentimientos, bastardo arrogante, con razón destruyo esos humanos el otro día

- ¿Cómo que destruyo? – le pregunte rápidamente un poco asustada y aliviada, es decir, por fin tenía un sentimiento coherente como el miedo

- Se enojo por qué Lucifer lo envió de cacería por todo el infierno, alguien está destruyendo a nuestro ejército y Abbadon es de su confianza, estaba tan enojado que se desquito con lo primero que encontró – susurro antes de cerrar los ojos y caer de espaldas al suelo, lo vi mejor, tenía el cabello negro con dorado largo que estaba amarrado en la parte de la nuca con una cinta de cuero, su ropa negra, era tan grande y musculoso como Edward pero su semblante era más tranquilo.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí? – le pregunte, abrió lentamente los ojos y al levantarse vi una pequeña mancha en el piso - ¿Estás bien? – pregunte señalando la mancha

- Por eso vine aquí, me hirieron en un combate y sentí el olor de Abbadon así que lo seguí, en realidad ya me estaba curando cuando le rastree, luego te vi y pensé que eras algún humano del que se alimento pero luego sentí tus emociones, dolor, tristeza, furia, añoranza, alegría, desilusión, pensé que eras el enemigo así que ataque – me miro directamente a los ojos – no pretendía dañar a la compañera de mi hermano

- ¿Me podrías decir porque el miedo al sol? – esa era una pregunta importante

- ¿Sabes de donde vinimos los ángeles? – contra pregunto

- Edward me dijo que ustedes vienen de las estrellas – le comente, el negó con la cabeza

- Es parte de la verdad, existen dos tipos de ángeles: los ángeles de luz que nacen de las estrellas y los ángeles de oscuridad que nacen del fuego y las cenizas, yo nací del fuego y las cenizas al igual que mi hermano y es por eso que Lucifer nos busco primero para comandar sus tropas, nuestra naturaleza es oscura desde nuestro nacimiento y aun después de la expulsión del cielo. El sol nos recuerda nuestra naturaleza y nos domina, tenemos que alejarnos de él para no ser destruidos, un ejemplo de ello son estas heridas – señalo el suelo manchado – estaban curándose perfectamente antes de que llegara aquí pero el sol volvió a abrirlas, para los ángeles de luz es fácil traspasar el muro del día y la noche, ellos tienen el permiso del Todopoderoso para proteger a los inocentes mientras nosotros salimos, es fácil para algunos de ellos destruirnos pero eso rompería el tratado del cielo y nos llevaría de nuevo a la guerra.

- ¿Necesitas algo? – le pregunte mirando la palidez de su piel, escuche un ruidito y luego vi que el saco un celular de sus pantalones llevándoselo al oído

- Estoy a salvo – dijo apenas puso el celular en su oído – No te preocupes. Si estoy con alguien y antes de que te pongas celosa es alguien especial. No especial para mí. En el próximo alzamiento te contare todo. Te amo, adiós – dijo antes de colgar, lo mire incrédula - ¿Qué? – pregunto guardando el celular en su bolcillo

- ¿Por qué un ángel tiene un celular? – escuche su risa de nuevo

- Mi hermano te debió haber dicho que fuimos exiliados a vivir con los humanos, en cien años creo que no es sorprendente que yo tenga un celular, además no podre comunicarme con mi compañera de otra forma – suspiro – y contestando tu anterior pregunta, ¿Podrías traerme algo de carne cruda? No se tu pero yo me muero de hambre y por lo que puedo apreciar tus padres están despiertos

- Esta bien, no te muevas de aquí – le dije y salí de mi habitación, baje las escaleras y vi a mi madre tomando algo de café junto a mi padre que leía el periódico, abrí la nevera y saque la carne que me pidió Jasper junto con una manzana, sentí la mirada de mi madre en la nuca pero no voltee la mirada y mire fijamente el pequeño espejo que estaba en la puerta de la nevera, la imagen de unos pequeños dedos morados que acababan de aparecer a lo largo de mi cuello me recordaron quien estaba en mi habitación, tome las cosas y subí rápidamente sin prestarles atención.

Jasper tenía el rostro tenso y miraba fijamente el suelo, al cerrar la puerta detrás de mi puse la espalda contra la puerta y suspire pesadamente, quería acabar con este sentimiento, quería dejar de sentir este dolor que sentía en el pecho al pensar en mi futuro, en como serian las cosas después de que saliera de esta casa, no podría soportar el rechazo de Rosalie y Emmett si descubrían la verdad, no podría soportar ver en sus rostros las mismas miradas de mis padres y ahora la de Jacob.

- ¿Podrías… podrías respirar profundamente y tranquilizarte antes de que baje y mate a tus padres? – pregunto Jasper en un gruñido lleno de odio. El aliento escapo de mis labios rápidamente y lo mire fijamente, tenía las manos apretadas en puños y seguía mirando el suelo, hice lo que me dijo hasta que pude acercarme a él y darle el plato donde estaba la carne

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? – le pregunte sentándome en el suelo frente a él y mordí la manzana

- Odio a las basuras con las que vives – murmuro rápidamente, levanto la mirada y sus ojos estaban completamente negros, dos agujeros oscuros con un fuego abrasador producto de la ira – Sandalphon vivía con personas como estas, siempre que la observaban sentían miedo y rencor al igual que tus padres, como desearía poder volver a matar a los bastardos.

- ¿Mataste a los padres de tu compañera? ¿Y cómo sabias lo que sentían? – le pregunte

- ¿Sabes que Abbadon puede leer la mente? – me pregunto y yo asentí – bueno, yo puedo sentir y controlar los sentimientos, y en realidad no me ensucie las manos con la asquerosa sangre de esos humanos, solamente me divertí un poco jugando con sus sentimientos hasta que ellos mismos acabaron con sus vidas – dijo con una sonrisa fría y un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda al saber que estaba encerrada en esta habitación junto con un acecino.

Nos quedamos en silencio, vi de reojo como se comía la carne cruda rápidamente y algo de sangre manchaba sus labios, por algún motivo no me dio asco verlo, lo único que sentí fue un una admiración increíble hacia este hombre que se preocupaba tanto por su pareja que fue capaz de matar a dos personas para protegerla.

- ¿Dónde están tus alas? – le pregunte de repente, el sonrió y se señalo el pecho

- Justo aquí, en mi interior. Solo salen cuando estoy en una pelea o cuando bajo al infierno – dijo terminando de comer. Nos quedamos en silencio otra vez pero este era un silencio acogedor.

- ¿Qué estaba en tu mente antes de que yo llegara? – me pregunto, negué con la cabeza pero antes de que pudiera decir algo el hablo – se que tienes un talento especial así que no tienes que mentirme, y si quieres saber cómo lo se te lo diré dentro de unos días, así que responde a mi pregunta – lo mire durante minutos sin parpadear antes de hablar, le conté todo lo que paso con Jacob mientras él me escuchaba atentamente, sentía en mi pecho una gran calidez y confianza

- Deberías salir para despejar tu mente – me dijo y sentí una gran alegría

- Como crees que voy a ir con esto – dije señalando mi cuello con una sonrisa, el hizo una mueca

- Lamento eso – murmuro

- ¿No se supone que los de tu especie deben dar miedo y todo eso? – le pregunte entre risas

- ¿Quieres tener miedo? – pregunto y luego sentí un miedo profundo, luego sentí tristeza y luego otra vez alegría

- Eso es increíble – le dije, el sonrió y asintió. Nunca hubiera pensado que estaría en la misma habitación que el ángel de la muerte y era una sensación increíble.

* * *

><p>Bueno chicas, esta vez publique mas rapido que nunca. Espero que les guste el cap. Todas sus preguntas seran contestadas en los proximos capitulos y... No se pueden perder el proximo capitulo, va a ser muy importante.<p>

Criticas, sugerencias o inquietudes dejen un comentario. Las quiero y gracias por leer.

Xoxo


	8. Chapter 7

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de la escritora Meyer, la historia es sacada de algun lugar de mi mente.

Advertencia: Personajes oscuros y malignos, algunos capitulos contendran partes obsenas, si leen es por su propia voluntad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 7: Una Gran Despedida<strong>_

Jasper estaba durmiendo en mi cama, tenía aquel rostro tranquilo que solo poseen los niños, su cabello negro rojizo estaba esparcido por la almohada y algunos mechones caían en su cabello, su cuerpo grande y musculoso hacia ver a mi cama pequeña, sus manos estaban cerca de su rostro adornando la expresión infantil, su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente.

Yo estaba junto a la ventana mirando detenidamente mi habitación, eran cerca de las 3pm y al no tener nada mejor que hacer tome uno de los libros de dibujo y un lápiz para poder dibujar a Jasper, cada trazo me llevo tiempo, la perfección de lo que veía era alucinante, soñaba mientras dibujaba, quería que el que estuviera durmiendo allí a tan pocos pasos cerca de mi fuera Edward, que yo lo dibujara, que dibujaba la perfección de su rostro, su cuerpo fuerte, sus músculos definidos y su piel suave. Mire el dibujo de nuevo con una pequeña sonrisa, sin querer había dibujado a mi Edward, estaba mirándome fijamente y adore por primera vez el tener una muy buena memoria, pase otra hoja e intente volver a dibujar a Jasper.

El sol se fue escondiendo en el horizonte y la oscuridad se apoderaba de todo, Jasper se despertó rápidamente cuando el último rayo de luz se hubo extinguido, me miro con una pequeña sonrisa antes de ponerse en pie de un rápido movimiento y en un parpadeo estar frente a mí.

- Gracias por ayudarme Bella, en compensación hablare con mi hermano y le diré que venga a verte – dijo y una oleada de confianza me inundo

- Te lo agradecería de verdad – le dije y algo dentro de mi me impulso a abrasarlo – fue un gran placer conocerte, de verdad y tu habilidad es excepcional, gracias por hablar conmigo

- No hay porque – me dijo rápidamente – pero ahora me tengo que ir, Sadalphon va a estar con un humor espeluznante que asustaría al mismísimo Lucifer – y soltó una risita

- Adiós Jasper – le dije, el asintió y salió rápidamente

***…***

Habían pasado dos días desde que Jasper se fue de aquí, estaba en mi cama durmiendo y sentí algo húmedo caer en mi mejilla, pensé que era algún sueño pero luego volví a sentir aquella cosa húmeda en mi mejilla, abrí los ojos lentamente enfocando mis ojos a la luz de la lámpara que estaba junto a mi cama y manteniendo la respiración acompasada, cuando enfoque bien abrí mis ojos de golpe.

Frente a mi estaba la imagen más maravillosa que hubiera visto nunca, una imagen digna de ser dibujada y aun así nunca se compararía con la imagen real: Frente a mi estaba mi Edward, no sabía cuánto tiempo hacia que no lo veía pero se veía más hermoso que nunca, tenía el cabello color cobre revuelto dándole un aspecto completamente deseable, sus ojos estaban cerrados mostrando la palidez de sus parpados y resaltando sus largas pestañas que sobresalían en sus blancas mejillas, sus cejas pobladas en un pequeño seño asiéndolo ver triste, su mandíbula estaba apretada fuertemente, pero lo que más impacto fue eso que salía de sus ojos y recorría sus mejillas suavemente, esas lagrimas que le daban color a su rostro, unas lagrimas de sangre. Él estaba tan cerca de mí que era capaz de sentir su aroma a bosque llenando mi nariz, pase un dedo por mi mejilla y me di cuenta de que estaba lleno de sangre, sus lágrimas caían en mi rostro. Era la imagen viva de la tristeza, alargue un poco mi mano y la puse en su mejilla, el abrió los parpados lentamente, congelándome con su mirada, era el mismo negro con matiz rojo pero en ellos había un pozo profundo de dolor, con mi mano limpie algunas de sus lagrimas que caían sin detenerse.

- Bella – su aterciopelada voz fue un susurro lleno de dolor, mi alma se estremeció y mi corazón se desgarro al escucharlo, cerro fuertemente los ojos poniendo una de sus cálidas manos en la mía y apretándolas junto a su mejilla

- Edward, ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunte levantándome lentamente, su rostro estaba cerca del mío y con la otra mano limpie sus lagrimas

- Este es el fin amor mío – murmuro en voz baja besando la palma de mi mano sin abrir los ojos, sentí que mi corazón se detenía ante sus palabras

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – le pregunte conteniendo el aliento, esperando su respuesta. Abrió lentamente los ojos y la más grande desolación inundo su mirada

- Se que mi hermano estuvo aquí, pude leer su mente – y con su mano acaricio mi cuello en donde habían unas pequeñas manchas amarillas – se que fuiste herida por su naturaleza, nuestra naturaleza. Este es el fin de todo, no podre soportar la eternidad sabiendo que por mi culpa estas herida

- No paso nada Edward – le dije rápidamente – Edward mírame directamente a los ojos y dime la verdad – levanto la mirada lentamente

- No volveré nunca y para ti solo seré un recuerdo, quiero que vivas tu vida, quiero que puedas tener hijos, quiero un verdadero futuro para ti

- ¿Y que pasara contigo? – le pregunte asustada, le mostré mi muñeca derecha - ¿Qué pasara con esto?

- Esto me hace completamente dependiente de ti, tu eres mi mente, mi corazón y mi alma, tu eres todo lo que yo quiero – con la punta de sus dedos trazo mi rostro – eres el sol que ilumino mi vida, tu luz llego a todos los rincones de mi alma, eres todo lo que he amado y todo lo que amare, eres el único ser que es capaz de destruirme y por eso debo protegerte – se levanto lentamente de la cama

- ¡Si quieres protegerme entonces quédate conmigo! – le grite sin importarme nada

- No puedo soportar que tu alma, tan pura, tan limpia se infecte con mi mundo – en un segundo lo tenía frente a mi rostro – esto es lo único que te pediré Bella, vive por mi

- Si te vas a ir regálame de recuerdo una noche – le dije con mis mejillas llenas de lagrimas – quédate conmigo hasta que anochezca de nuevo – el asintió y cerro todas las ventanas, luego volvió a estar de pie junto a mi cama, me levante rápidamente e intente memorizar cada segundo que pasábamos juntos, con total lentitud le quite su chaqueta de cuero negro y la lance al suelo, luego le quite su camisa hasta que su pecho quedo descubierto a mis ojos, con el dedo índice dibuje los músculos de su pecho y baje lentamente a sus deliciosos abdominales, sintiendo la fuerza de sus músculos y la suavidad de su piel, desabroche su pantalón viendo lo tirante que estaba su erección contra los pantalones, los deje caer al suelo mientras miraba el perfecto cuerpo de Edward, era hermoso como si estuviera tallado en mármol.

El hace lo mismo conmigo, quito lentamente mi ropa dejándome igual que él, por un instante desee que el tiempo se detuviera, que en el mundo tan solo fuéramos él y yo, sus labios siguen siendo suaves y tentadores, este no era un beso como los anteriores, este era un beso lento lleno de nuestros sentimientos.

Siento sus manos en mis caderas mientras nos dirigimos a la cama, sus manos dejan unas deliciosas caricias por donde pasan, mis pechos, mi cuello, mis piernas, mi rostro y luego en el lugar donde más lo necesitaba, estaba preparada para él, lista para tenerlo en mi interior, ansiosa de sus deliciosas caricias.

Su mano se mueve lentamente haciéndome hervir, siento uno de sus dedos en mi interior y un jadeo lleno de deseo salió de mi pecho, lo único que podía hacer era pasar mi mano por la espalda de Edward y sentir los músculos de allí cuando acerco sus labios a mi oído

- Vamos Bella, dime qué quieres, dime que sientes, dime que deseas – susurro roncamente, su aliento golpeaba mi cuello

- Te deseo a ti – fue lo único que pude decir y cerré los ojos cuando el introdujo otro de sus dedos en mi interior – te quiero a ti

- Que más Bella – demando

- Te quiero en mi interior – le dije, se alejo un poco y con una de sus rodillas abrió mis piernas, se posiciono en ellas y su miembro acaricio mi entrada haciéndonos jadear a los dos

- Abre tus ojos Bella, mírame a mí, quiero ver tus ojos – dijo acariciándome nuevamente, hice lo que dijo y en ese momento lo sentí llenándome lentamente, jadeamos incontrolablemente ante las sensaciones, mientras se movía tentándonos lentamente sentía su respiración golpear mi rostro, sentía como se tensaban sus músculos ante cada estocada.

En un rápido movimiento la velocidad de sus envites se vuelve cada vez más rápido y más rápido, en estos momentos me alegraba de que mis padres usaran somníferos para dormir y así no tuvieran que preocuparse nunca de mis sueños.

Llegamos al cielo juntos, una, dos, tres, cuatro veces. Su pecho rozaba mis pechos, su corazón palpitaba al mismo ritmo del mío, su respiración era pesada y nuestros labios estaban ocupados en un beso cargado de significados.

- Mi alma está tan ennegrecida, mi amor, que en realidad no hay forma de redimirla. Soy el oscuro ángel de la destrucción. He cargado con mi deber durante siglos y no conozco otra forma de vida.

- Este es un amor prohibido, un amor que nos puede condenar pero un amor que no podemos resistir – le susurre besándolo nuevamente

- Desearía poder ser humano – me susurro acariciando mi rostro cuando separamos nuestros labios – desearía poder estar contigo y amarte cada noche, desearía poder darte una familia humana, desearía… - puse una mano en sus labios para callarlo

- Jamás cambiaria nada de ti, me enamore de ti, del general de Lucifer, del Ángel de la destrucción, del gran Abbadon – lo bese lentamente mirándolo directo a los ojos – te amo Abbadon

- Te amo Bella – dijo el antes de volver a llevarme al cielo.

Nos quedamos allí por horas, disfrutando cada uno del otro, mis dedos sabían de memoria el cuerpo de él y sus manos me habían llevado al cielo muchas veces; mis labios conocían el sabor de su piel, de su aliento, de sus labios; mis ojos conocían cada contraste que hacia la luz en su piel, cada músculo perfecto; mis oídos guardarían el sonido de su respiración, de sus jadeos, de mi nombre en sus labios cada vez que llegaba al orgasmo, de sus "te amo" cada vez que me besaba.

Faltaba una hora para el anochecer, nuestros cuerpos estaban sudorosos y aun, después de todo, seguimos besándonos, sentía mis mejillas mojadas y al abrir un poco los ojos vi que el también estaba llorando, nuestras lagrimas se mezclaban creando unas gotas color rosa que empapaban mis sabanas, con un suspiro se separo de mi lentamente y se puso de pie para ponerse la ropa.

Me trato como una muñeca de porcelana mientras me ponía mi pijama y me acostaba en la cama, puse mi cabeza en su pecho memorizando el sonido acelerado de su corazón, aspire el aroma de su piel y sentí el calor de su cuerpo a través de la ropa, nunca hubiera imaginado un dolor tan grande, nunca hubiera pensado que había una forma de morir cuando tu corazón seguía latiendo, en toda mi vida había pasado por la muerte, había sentido cada segundo mientras me arrastraba a la oscuridad pero nunca una muerte como esta, moría por dentro.

- Bebe de mi Abbadon – le dije levantando la mirada para encontrarme con sus ojos sorprendidos – toma la sangre que te ofrezco libremente

- No puedo, no debo – murmuro apretando la mandíbula

- Se que te detendrás, hazlo Edward, hazlo Abbadon – abrió lentamente los ojos y luego se acomodo para que sus labios quedaran cerca de mi cuello, sentía las lentas caricias y luego los besos que me causaban estremecimientos, luego sentí la punta de algo afilado, un colmillo, pasar por mi vena. Suspire tratando de calmar mi corazón ante las sensaciones tan excitantes que estaba sintiendo.

- ¿Veré algo? – le pregunte en un susurro entrecortado

- No – dijo haciendo que su aliento golpeara mi cuello haciendo que se me erizara la piel – me sentirás a mí, solo a mí – y luego sentí el dolor de sus colmillos entrando en mi piel, un dolor delicioso que se extendía por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi corazón, era una sensación increíble, sentir mi vida correr en dirección a él, quería que el recordara el sabor de mi sangre, quería que supiera que él sería el único, el único que me llegaría tan dentro del alma y el corazón.

La habitación estaba en completo silencio, lo único que se escuchaba era nuestras respiraciones y la boca de Edward succionando mi sangre, después de un momento deje de escucharlo y sentí su lengua pasar por mi cuello, por encima de donde me había mordido.

- Nunca encontrare a nadie tan deliciosa como tú – dijo antes de besarme, sentí el sabor de mi propia sangre en su boca y me extasió la forma en que lo compartíamos.

El reloj sonó diciéndonos que era hora del adiós, se alejo lentamente de mí y antes de salir por la ventana miro en mi dirección

- Tienes que tener cuidado, nuestra guerra se acerca – y se dio la vuelta

- ¡Cuídate! – le dije y mi voz subió algunas octavas

- Si muero el vinculo se romperá, eso es lo único que necesitas saber – y desapareció de allí.

Asustada, triste, desolada y sola no pude hacer otra cosa que llorar.

Llorar por lo que había perdido.

Llorar por lo que me agobiaba.

Llorar por el miedo de saber que quizás nunca lo volvería a ver.

Llorar por el hombre al cual le había entregado todo de mí y lo único que pude hacer rodeada de esa impotencia de no poder hacer nada fue rezar, rezarle al ser Todopoderoso al que nunca le había rezado, con en el que nunca había hablado, el ser que lo creo a él para que evitara su muerte.

* * *

><p>Que les parecio el cap?, odio la forma en que se fue Edward pero era la unica para proteger a Bella.<p>

Todas sus preguntas seran contestadas en los proximos capitulos, gracias por estar pendientes y por apoyar esta historia. Nos estaremos leyendo.

Xoxo


	9. Chapter 8

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de la escritora Meyer, la historia es sacada de algun lugar de mi mente.

Advertencia: Personajes oscuros y malignos, algunos capitulos contendran partes obsenas, si leen es por su propia voluntad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 8: Palabras de un Amigo<strong>_

Había pasado una semana desde aquel día, las sabanas de mi cama seguían teniendo el aroma de su piel y las manchas rosadas de nuestras lágrimas. No había querido levantarme de la cama y salir, no tenía nada porque vivir a partir de ese día, quería que el volviera y me devolviera mi corazón.

Nunca me había sentido tan sola, nunca habría pensado que este sería el extremo más horrible de la soledad, no quería que nadie me viera hundida en este dolor, no había nadie que me importara lo suficiente.

Mis padres nunca tocaron mi puerta, no se preocuparon por si estaba o no en casa, había escuchado sus pasos al acercarse a la puerta y luego unos murmullos antes de desaparecer, era extraño que ya no me importaran, ya no eran los causantes de mi dolor; Rosalie y Emmett habían marcado a mi celular unas cuantas veces pero al final se rindieron y lo dejaron; Jasper no había vuelto, quería preguntarle sobre su hermano y saber si se sentía igual que yo.

No había comido nada, no había hablado con nadie, ya no me quedaban lágrimas que derramar, solo tenía los recuerdos del tiempo que habíamos pasado juntos, cada segundo de esos momentos y el que más recordaba fue la primera vez que estuvo en esta habitación.

***Flash Back***

Estaba dándome una ducha, tenía mucho frio después de que mi auto se dañara y me obligara a venir caminando a casa en medio de la lluvia, nunca podre entender por qué esas personas a las que llamo padres pudieron pensar que este lugar era horrible para vivir, era un lugar maravilloso lleno de vida.

Mientras ponía champo en mi cabello recordé a aquel chico misterioso del claro, todavía se me erizaba la piel cuando recordaba su perfecto rostro y sus ojos atormentados, sabía que era algo diferente, a su alrededor había un aire peligroso pero en mi interior todavía sentía que él jamás me haría daño, y luego sentí el calor subir por mis mejillas recordando las palabras que me dijo antes de despedirnos _"puedo hacerte daño, hacerle daño a la única persona que me ha interesado en mi eterna vida"_.

Termine de lavar mi cabello y enjabone mi cuerpo, su nombre resonaba en mi mente y aun si estuviera dormida sabia que él estaría allí, en mis sueños, el solo decir su nombre hacia que un escalofrió pasara por mi espalda y una bola de calor se apoderada de mi pecho junto a millones de mariposas.

Enrolle una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo antes de salir, mi habitación estaba en total calma así que me cambie y me cepille el cabello dejándolo suelto, tenia tarea que hacer así que me senté en el escritorio al frente de mis libros.

Después de unos minutos sentí un aire frio recorrer mi espalda, mire a mi alrededor percatándome de que la ventana estaba abierta, me acerque allí y antes de cerrarla saque mi cabeza para respirar profundamente el aroma de la tierra mojada, me gustaba admirar los amplios bosques cargados de verde y la tranquilidad que rodeaba el lugar.

Cerré la ventana y volví al escritorio, cuando me senté sentí una mirada en mi espalda pero sabía que eran maquinaciones mías.

- Me gusta como se ve tu cabello suelto – murmuro una voz grave y hermosa a mis espaldas, me sobresalte y me di vuelta rápidamente para ver a Edward sentado en mi cama mirándome fijamente, sentí el corazón acelerado

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunte estúpidamente, el arqueo una ceja perfecta y se veía más sexi, más perfecto e inalcanzable

- ¿Te asuste? – pregunto con un poco de humor

- Tu no das miedo – le dije de manera seria, una sonrisa peligrosa asomo en las comisuras de sus labios carnosos, era la sonrisa de un cazador, de un depredador. La luz de mi lámpara se reflejó por un instante en sus ojos, iluminándolos y asiéndolos hipnotizantes.

- ¿Eso es un cumplido? – pregunto divertido

- ¿Si? – le respondí dudosa, en segundos escuche su gran carcajada, era una risa masculina y sensual, oscura y placentera de escuchar, hermosa e hipnótica, perfecta.

- Nadie me había dicho algo parecido – murmuro entre risas

- ¿Por qué estás aquí hombre peligroso? – le dije con una sonrisa

- Dijiste que te buscara y aquí estoy – murmuro acercándose a mí lentamente con movimientos gráciles, era como ver a un leopardo al acecho, peligroso y ciertamente hermoso, el movimiento de sus anchos hombros y de sus piernas era tentador, a cada paso que daba sentía como mi habitación empequeñecía debido a él, cuando estuvo frente a mí se veía más grande que yo, me hacía sentir una pequeña niña, se agacho un poco para que su mirada y la mía quedaran a la misma altura, sus ojos negros con un matiz rojo, me sobresalte un poco por esa mirada carada de secretos y oscuridad, en el fondo había soledad y dolor, quería borrarlo todo, borrar las cosas que lo herían tan profundamente.

- Dijiste que era peligroso – murmure suavemente y mi mano tomo vida propia moviéndose lentamente hasta poder tocar con un dedo su fuerte mandíbula, su piel era suave al tacto, el cerro los ojos mientras pasaba mi dedo por su mandíbula.

- ¿Crees que ahora me importa el peligro? – Pregunto suavemente con un poco de diversión masculina, abrió los ojos lentamente y sus ojos estaban cargados con un hambre voraz, su mano acaricio suavemente mi mejilla como si temiera que desapareciera - Eres incluso más hermosa de lo que recordaba de anoche – susurro acercándose sin apartar su mirada de la mía - Cuando desperté, pensé que podría haberte soñado – podía sentir su aliento dulce llenando mi nariz, sentía la calidez de su cuerpo tan cerca del mío - Mi fantasía nocturna – murmuro sobre mis labios antes de besarme suavemente.

***Fin Flash Back***

Todavía recordaba todo, las conversaciones que habíamos tenido desde que nos conocimos, las veces que habíamos reído, las películas que habíamos visto cuando estaba enferma, sus manos acariciando mi rostro, todo lo recordaba perfectamente.

Escuche que llamaban a la puerta fuera de la casa, no me importo, el sonido se hizo cada vez más molesto hasta que escuche una voz.

- Se que estas ahí Bella, si no abres voy a tirar la puerta, ¿Entiendes? – era una voz que sonaba cristalina y preocupada, conocía esa voz y con un suspiro de fastidio salí por primera vez de mi habitación, en la sala todo estaba brillante, este era uno de los raros días soleados.

Abrí la puerta y allí estaba Carlisle, con su ropa perfecta y su cabello brillante, con su rostro tranquilo y sus ojos azul cielo, tenía una maleta sobre el hombro izquierdo.

- ¿Necesitas algo? – le pregunte, tenía la voz ronca por no hablar en mucho tiempo y me aclare la garganta un par de veces.

- ¿Por qué no has ido a la universidad? – me pregunto frunciendo un poco el ceño

- No puedo salir – le mentí

- Mentirosa – murmuro

- No puedo salir – le repetí, hizo un pequeño puchero que lo hizo ver completamente adorable

- Vamos Bella, por una vez confía en mí y ven conmigo – dijo tendiendo la mano aun con ese puchero – por favor, por favor – suplico y no pude hacer otra cosa más que aceptar, sonrió ampliamente antes de jalar mi brazo y entrar conmigo a la casa

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – le pregunte mientras subíamos las escaleras hasta mi habitación, me di cuenta de que en la puerta de mi habitación había una cruz, era la misma cruz que estaba en la habitación de mis padres y que fue bendecida por muchos curas, sabía lo que significaba, era utilizada para mantener alejados a los demonios y se ponían en las puertas para evitar que la maldad saliera o entrara.

- Te vez horrible – murmuro abriendo la puerta mirando con el ceño fruncida hacia la cruz

- Gracias – murmure con sarcasmo

- De verdad, antes de salir tienes que darte un baño y arreglarte – murmuro empujándome al baño y cerrando la puerta.

Rápidamente me bañe y cambie, mientras me ponía los zapatos Carlisle me peinaba el cabello, era una sensación relajante.

Me tomo nuevamente de la mano y bajamos las escaleras, al llegar a la sala me pidió las llaves de mi auto, se las di y con una sonrisa corrió en dirección al auto, me ayudo a entrar y se seto a mi lado, mientras sonreía encendió el motor sacándonos de allí.

- ¿A dónde me llevas? – le pregunte mirándolo fijamente mientras conducía

- A un lugar muy bonito, es una sorpresa – me dijo tranquilamente, asentí y mire por la ventana, estábamos pasando los arboles rápidamente.

- ¿Por qué me viniste a buscar? – le volví a preguntar

- Siempre se necesita un descanso, creo que necesitas alejarte de allí y de todo por unos minutos, además, estaba preocupado ya que no te veía desde hacía mucho

- No necesito alejarme de nada, estoy bien – le mentí descaradamente mientras miraba por la ventana, escuche un suspiro de su parte

- Eres una mala mentirosa, mírate: Estas cansada y delgada, parece como si de un momento a otro te fueras a desmayar, no te importa lo que digan y creo que Jacob merece una patada en el trasero por la forma en que te mira así que es mejor alejarnos antes de que haga algo más que patearlo – murmuro entrecerrando los ojos y baje la mirada al saber que Carlisle se había percatado de las miradas de Jacob.

¿Se habían percatado Rosalie y Emmett? ¿Alguien más lo había notado? ¿Jacob rompería su promesa y le diría a alguien? Me pregunte una y otra vez mirando mi regazo

- Ya llegamos – me dijo Carlisle deteniendo el auto, salió y me ayudo a salir. Era un lugar increíble, un mirador, se veía todo el pueblo de Forks desde aquí, el gran mar verde que formaban los arboles, las nubes oscuras moviéndose lentamente, el sol hacia que todo brillara, era como encontrar un tesoro en medio de la nada, hermosamente perfecto

- ¿Te gusta? – me pregunto Carlisle, asentí y el sonrió – Entonces ahora podremos hablar tranquilamente – me dijo, busco algo en su maleta mientras se sentaba en el capo de mi auto y recostabas su espalda en la ventana, me senté a su lado dejando que el cálido sol jugara sobre mi piel

- ¿Qué quieres preguntar? – le dije, me gustaba hablar con Carlisle, era de la misma manera que me sentía cuando estaba con aquel lobo, era como si estuviera en casa, quería contarle de mi vida pero sabía que el si me juzgaría, de su maleta saco un par de manzanas con una sonrisa dándome una de ellas, le di una pequeña mordida a la manzana y el suspiro

- ¿Estas así por Jacob? – Pregunto con una mueca, negué - ¿Entonces por qué estas así? – pregunto confundido, mire el cielo azul que me recordaba la mirada del chico que estaba sentado a mi lado, suspire varias veces antes de contestar vagamente con la verdad.

- Me enamore de alguien y pase los mejores momentos de mi vida junto a él pero lo nuestro no podía ser y decidió dejar las cosas como estaban, decidió no volver a verme nunca más – le dije y me enterré las uñas en la palma de la mano para que el dolor de mi mano opacara el dolor en mi pecho, escuche a Carlisle suspirar un poco antes de mirarme

- Hace muchos años yo me enamore de una mujer, era la mujer más hermosa y perfecta, dulce, compasiva, amorosa y amable, la ame desde el primer momento en que la vi, su sonrisa, su mirada, sus ojos, toda ella era atrayente para mí – una sonrisa soñadora se poso en su rostro – me puse nervioso cuando le hable por primera vez, ella era la única que me volvía vulnerable, le confesé mis sentimientos y el gran amor que había nacido en mi pecho, me dijo que me amaba de la misma manera, que yo habitaba en sus sueños y su corazón, esas palabras me hicieron el más feliz del mundo – su rostro se puso serio – pasamos un año juntos, no podía verla muy seguido ni tampoco estar pendiente de ella, habíamos tenido una hija, la luz de mis ojos, era el pedacito de cielo más hermoso que hubiera visto nunca… - se quedo en silencio mirando el cielo

- ¿Qué paso con ellas? – le pregunte con curiosidad me miro de reojo antes de responder

- Murieron – un jadeo salió de mi garganta – alguien entro en nuestra casa y las mato, no pude hacer nada por ellas, mi hermana estaba cerca pero tampoco hizo nada – sus ojos llamearon con ira – nunca quiso decirme quien había sido

- ¿Qué hiciste después de eso?

- No encontré el cuerpo de mi esposa pero si el de mi niña, su cuerpecito estaba lleno de sangre y sabia que le habían hecho especialmente daño a ella, se veía irreconocible, jure que me vengaría de él que se atrevió a ponerle las manos encima y me encargaría de que sufriera durante toda su vida – sus ojos se volvieron fríos como el hielo durante unos segundos - Ellas vivirán siempre para mi, estarán en mi corazón, en mi alma, el amor que siento por ellas no morirá nunca, recuerdo siempre sus rostros, sus sonrisas y sé que en algún momento las volveré a ver, o aunque sea volveré a ver a mi hija para decirle cuanto la ame y la amo.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos minutos, me sentía bien en este silencio, después de todo había escuchado como Carlisle me dejaba ver en su corazón, mordí nuevamente la manzana

- Yo aun lo amo – le confesé a Carlisle – y lo amare durante el resto de mi vida

- Ese amor te llevara a lugares que jamás creíste llegar a ver – me dijo con una sonrisa

- ¿Tú crees en Dios? – le pregunte sin ningún motivo, el asintió

- Creo en el con toda mi alma, creo en sus palabras y enseñanzas pero en este mundo lleno de maldad es imposible no tener dudas de vez en cuando, he hecho cosas horribles en su nombre pero todo ha valido la pena – murmuro en voz baja

- El nunca ha escuchado mis rezos, nunca ha atendido mis plegarias – le murmure

- Las personas tienen que buscar por su propia mano las respuestas a sus peticiones, el de arriba es solo un ser que escucha, hay que tener fe en lo que uno desea y buscarlo para encontrar la paz del corazón.

- ¿Eres un verdadero creedor verdad? – le pregunte con una pequeña sonrisa, el asintió

- Si pierdo mi fe, ¿Qué más me queda?. Es pues, la fe la certeza de lo que se espera, la convicción de lo que no se ve – cito - Yo creo que algún día mi corazón estará completo y tengo fe en que ella me ama esté donde esté, siempre seremos uno, un solo corazón, una sola alma.

- ¿Pero tú tienes a tu hermana verdad? – Le pregunte y el hizo una mueca

- Mi hermana tiene ideas muy diferentes a las mías, me quiere de una manera confusa para ella misma, la quiero por ser mi hermana pero sé que en su interior hay algo malo, no sé cómo explicártelo pero ella es solamente parte de mi vida pero no de una buena manera.

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que las nubes negras ocultaron el sol, estaba pensando en sus palabras, si sabía en qué momento Edward moriría me encontraría con él en cualquier lugar al que me condenara, sabía que siempre estaríamos juntos, no lo volvería a tener junto a mi físicamente pero su alma y la mía eran una sola, él era el motor de mi mundo y viviría por él, para intentar verlo nuevamente en esta vida o en la otra.

* * *

><p>Chicas que les parecio el cap? les gusto?.<p>

Se que muchas me deben estar odiando en este momento por separarlos pero tengo todo friamente calculado jaja, este capitulo muestra una faceta de el gran Angel de la destruccion completamente diferente, como dije en el cap anterior todas sus preguntas seran respondidas a medida que continue el fic, si les dijera que va a pasar no me leerian. Gracias por sus comentarios y por su apoyo, gracias por estar pendientes de este proyecto oscuro que a muchos les puede parecer raro pero es lo que esta en mi mente. Se les quiere y dejen su comentario.

Xoxo


	10. Chapter 9

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de la escritora Meyer, la historia es sacada de algun lugar de mi mente.

Advertencia: Personajes oscuros y malignos, algunos capitulos contendran partes obsenas, si leen es por su propia voluntad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 9: Un nuevo mundo<strong>_

Volvimos cuando la noche había caído sobre nosotros, el dolor de su partida aun no se iba, lo extrañaba tanto que era una agonía casi insoportable, no sabía si podía acostumbrarme a estar sin él. Carlisle estaba manejando el auto en silencio llevándome de vuelta a casa.

- ¿Te sietes mejor? – pregunto rompiendo el silencio y mirándome mientras se detenía frente a mi casa, me quede mirando fijamente sus ojos azules. Estudio mi rostro y suspiro mirando fijamente al frente y apretando un poco el volante – se que te sientes bien pero nunca mejor.

- ¿Por qué me contaste lo de tu esposa? – le pregunte rápidamente, lo había estado pensando todo el día

- Me haces recordarlo todo – susurro amargamente volteando el rostro y mostrándome la intensidad de su mirada azul, nunca me había mirado de esa manera, era una mescla de ira, rencor y odio, todo esto en un rostro frio y hermoso haciendo ver sus ojos de un color azul eléctrico, mis manos temblaron y las escondí de su mirada, en estos momentos me daba un poco de miedo. Sus palabras causaron un estremecimiento en mi estomago, algo diferente y una pequeña imagen lleno mi mente, todo era de color rojo, no existían mas colores, todo era una niebla roja que oscurecía mi mirada, no podía temerle a Carlisle, no debía temerle

- ¿Recordar qué? – le pregunte levantando un poco la barbilla

- A ella – soltó lentamente el volante y agarro con fuerza su cabeza – No sabes… lo que es vivir de la manera en que vivo. No sabes lo que he tenido que hacer y perder para ser quien soy. No sabes lo arrepentido que estoy de no haber hecho lo que debí haber hecho hace tantos años. Este es el verdadero infierno y luego apareces tu – murmuro apretando tanto sus puños que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos – tu me recuerdas todo lo que perdí y todo lo que nunca volveré a ver, tú me recuerdas cada error que he cometido. Nunca le había contado a nadie lo de hoy, nunca había hablado con nadie pero tu rompiste esa barrera y ahora lo veo de nuevo, todo está como antes, nada ha cambiado, nada volverá a ser igual.

- Me estas asustando un poco – le confesé, el me miro sorprendido y cerro fuertemente sus ojos

- Lo lamento, de verdad, tengo un carácter horrible, creo que es lo único que comparto con mi hermana, como desearía que nunca me hubieras visto así – murmuro un poco avergonzado – soy solamente un bastardo, me tengo que ir – dijo abriendo la puerta del coche

- ¡Tú no eres el Carlisle que yo conocía! – le grite saliendo del auto antes de que cerrara la puerta

- Confías mucho en la gente pequeña – murmuro caminando en mi dirección – Eres capaz de recordarme lo que es verdaderamente vivir por algo verdadero. Te hable de la fe hoy y la tengo, la tengo porque ha sido lo único que ha evitado que apresurara mi muerte. Desde que te conté lo de mi familia supe que no debería volver a verte, sé que no debería hacerte lo mismo que a ellas y eso me rompe el corazón, pero no volverás a verme, gracias por todo lo que me has regalado durante tan corto tiempo, no sabes cuánto significas para mí y cuanto te quiero – se acerco y beso mi frente antes de darme un fuerte abraso y darse la vuelta en dirección al bosque.

***…***

Había limpiado mi habitación y guardado la cruz que estaba en mi puerta, todavía recordaba la reacción de Carlisle después de ese día, no había entendido el por qué de su comportamiento ni la forma en que se despidió de mi, al abrazarme el calor se instalo en mi pecho alejando todo lo malo, era como recordar el corazón del lobo, se sentía como estar en casa.

Escuche un ruido fuera de mi ventana y sentí como se acelero mi corazón, ¡no podía ser!, sentí como un temblor recorrió mi cuerpo, ¡no podía ser el!, me acerque con pasos temblorosos a la ventana y la abrí lentamente, unos ojos negros rojizos me dieron la bienvenida desde las sombras y todo los sentimientos que me llenaban el pecho fueron tan intensos que lo último que vi fue la oscuridad de esa mirada.

Desperté sintiendo debajo de mí las sabanas de la cama, debía haber estado dormida, debí haberlo soñado, gire lentamente la cabeza y mi corazón se congelo antes de que volviera a latir rápidamente: desde la silla de mi escritorio un ángel me devolvía la mirada, sus ojos completamente oscuros, dos posos oscuros llenos de ira y demostrando el aura de poder que lo rodeaba, un aire frio se desprendía de su cuerpo llenando mi habitación.

- No te me acerques en estos momentos si no quieres sufrir – me advirtió en un siseo bajo, me senté lentamente en la cama mirándolo fijamente y recordando a quien se parecía, recordando quien era su gemelo. Escuche a Jasper gruñir y recordé su habilidad, respire profundamente tratando de calmarme

- ¿Se puede saber porque los ángeles no pueden llamar a la puerta o simplemente avisar que van a venir? – le pregunte con un poco de diversión para tratar de calmarlo, suspire cuando volví a ver sus ojos negro rojizos de nuevo.

- Debes preguntarte que hago aquí – dijo tranquilamente, asentí – me canse de que el maldito cretino que tengo como hermano quiera hacer algo para lo que no nació y vengo a hacer parte de su trabajo

- ¿Qué trabajo? – le pregunte frunciendo el ceño por el comentario a su hermano

- Me canse de sentir todo lo que él siente, es un imbécil egoísta pero sabe que si te pasa algo será vulnerable, es por eso que te dejo atrás, tu eres su único punto débil y nadie puede descubrirte, estarías en una eterna condena a muerte a no ser que…

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer? – le pregunte interrumpiéndolo. Se puso de pie y se acerco lentamente a la cama para sentarse a mi lado

- Debes alejarte completamente del mundo humano y descubrir completamente tu poder, debes venir conmigo y seguirme en cualquier cosa que haga. No es eterno pero por ahora tienes que hacerlo.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, no dudaría, nunca dudaría. Me hería un poco el saber que él pensaba que era un estorbo, que no le ayudaría. Vi como Jasper rompió la silla del escritorio rápidamente contra la pared.

- Quieres dejar de sentir tristeza, es enfermo, mierda, tu lo eres todo para él. Su luz, serenidad y calma. Eres valiente y dulce. Antes lo único que movía sus pasos era el honor, ahora creo que lo voy a matar por ser un puto Emo, muévete y guarda tus cosas, acaba de anochecer y tengo mi jodida agenda ocupada.

- Deja de blasfemar en mi habitación bastardo, es irritante – le dije con una pequeña sonrisa, escuche su risa mientras me ayudaba a guardar algunas cosas.

Después de guardarlo todo encontré la cruz y se la mostré a Jasper.

- ¿Si eres un demonio, eso significa que no soportas nada sagrado verdad? – le pregunte con curiosidad, se acerco a mí con una gran sonrisa y tomo la cruz en sus manos frunciendo un poco el ceño.

- No crees que bendijeron mucho este pedazo de madera, nunca ayudaría a nada, es una pérdida de tiempo – puso la cruz frente a su rostro y murmuro unas palabras en un extraño idioma, la cruz se fue haciendo cenizas en sus manos y desapareciendo en el aire

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – le pregunte sorprendida

- Luego te lo enseño, ahora ¿Nos podemos ir? – pregunto rápidamente, asentí y el tomo mis maletas saliendo por la ventana.

Baje las escaleras y vi a mis padres allí cenando tranquilos, cuando me miraron toda esa tranquilidad desapareció, sabía que nunca los volvería a ver y eso en algo me ayudaba a tomar la decisión de irme.

- Buenas noches – les dije, era la primera vez en años que les hablaba, se sentía muy extraño, vi una sombra entrar en la casa y luego vi a Jasper sentado en la encimera de la cocina, mis padres no le prestaban atención y una sonrisa burlona estaba en sus labios. Ellos no contestaron solo se quedaron allí mirándome fijamente – saben, me voy a ir de la casa, y quería que supieran que en el fondo de mi corazón siempre sentí miedo y dolor, gracias por arruinarle la vida a una niña que necesitaba a sus padres – murmure antes de caminar en dirección a la puerta y salir, sentí a Jasper junto a mi cuando estaba lejos de ese lugar.

- Lo hiciste muy bien, fue divertido sentir lo que ellos sintieron, saber que a tu madre le dolieron un poco tus palabras y que tu padre siente vergüenza. Ahora tenemos que irnos, hay trabajo que hacer.

- ¿Puedo despedirme de dos personas más? - Le pregunte mirándolo fijamente.

- Porque siempre que una mujer quiere algo me mira así – murmuro – vamos entonces.

Caminamos por las calles hasta llegar a la casa de Rosalie, ella era una buena persona y la quería mucho. Llame a la puerta y ella apareció, su rostro tenía una gran sonrisa cuando se lanzo a abrasarme, me quito el aliento

- ¿Bella? ¿Por qué no contestaste mis llamadas? No sabes lo preocupada que estaba ¿Estás bien? ¿Paso algo malo?- pregunto rápidamente mirando mi rostro

- Estoy bien Rose, solo vine para despedirme – el rostro de Rosalie empalideció y antes de que replicara levante mi mano para callarla – has sido la amiga más linda que he tenido, me alegra haberte conocido y te deseo la mayor felicidad con Emmett

- No te vayas Bella – me suplico

- Ya es hora de irme, te quiero tanto Rose, adiós – y antes de darme la vuelta escuche una voz grave y masculina

- ¿No pensabas despedirte de mí? – pregunto Emmett con lagrimas en sus ojos, se acerco y me abraso fuertemente sollozando un poco

- Claro que me iba a despedir, eres como mi hermanito pequeño – le dije acariciándole el cabello

- Te quiero Bella – murmuro alejándose un poco

- Yo también te quiero Emmett, no sabes cuánto los voy a extrañar

- Cuídate mucho Bella – les escuche decir antes de que cruzara la calle en dirección al bosque.

- Lo siento, se que debe ser difícil para ti pero había que hacerlo – dijo acercándose a mí lentamente, asentí y limpie las lagrimas en mi rostro mientras él me miraba con diversión mientras ponía una de sus manos en mi cintura – me hubiera encantado que Abbadon estuviera aquí en estos momentos – soltó una risita haciéndome fruncir el ceño – no preguntes solo pon tus manos alrededor de mi cuello y tu rostro en mi pecho.

Hice lo que me dijo, él me abrazo fuertemente antes de sentir el vacio bajo mis pies y sentir el aire frio colarse a través de mi camisa, en unos minutos volví a sentir el suelo bajo mis pies.

- Ya puedes soltarme, te juro que si fuera humano me estarías asfixiando – susurro en mi oído y luego sentí como se estremecía su cuerpo a causa de la risa, le golpee el estomago antes de separarme pero me dolió un poco la mano y eso hizo que se riera mas fuerte

- ¿Porque ellos no te vieron? – le pregunte recordando cuando entro en mi casa

- Solamente me pueden ver los humanos si yo quiero

- ¿Dónde estamos? – le pregunte revisando el lugar, era una plaza llena de arboles y edificios.

- No importa, solo quiero que mires a aquel hombre – señalo a un hombre alto que pasaba por allí, se veía normal como cualquier persona caminando por la calle – ¿sabes porque estamos aquí? – pregunto

- No, ¿Cómo se supone que lo voy a saber? – le pregunte un poco molesta, el sonrió con burla

- No te enojes, cierra los ojos y mantén en tu mente una imagen de luz, una luz resplandeciente y cuando esté formada en tu mente abre lentamente los ojos y mira al hombre, míralo fijamente y no apartes la mirada – hice lo que me dijo y al mirar al hombre vi su cuerpo y sus manos manchadas de sangre, una sombra oscura estaba encima de él, en sus brazos y piernas habían unas largas cadenas que se arrastraban por el suelo, habían personas siendo arrastradas por esas cadenas, mujeres que en una época eran hermosas ahora eran solamente esqueletos con pedazos de piel.

- ¿Quiénes son ellas? – le pregunte sin aliento a Jasper

- Son las mujeres que ha matado, ese es su pecado y es hora de que pague por el – murmuro fríamente caminando hacia el hombre.

Jasper puso una mano frente a mí para detenerme antes de dar dos pasos más y estar junto al hombre, murmuro algo en el oído de el hombre haciendo que volteara la mirada y lo mirara fijamente con sus ojos empañados como si estuviera hipnotizado, las mujeres de la cadena empezaron retorcerse y a moverse pidiendo ayuda, una a una eran consumidas por un fuego negro mientras Jasper murmuraba palabras en el mismo extraño idioma, eran palabras suaves pero el rostro del hombre palideció y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, abrió la boca para gritar pero no salió ningún sonido, sus manos se levantaron para tapar sus oídos. Sentí el dolor en mi cabeza, el dolor de los recuerdos, me concentre en lo que veía, no podía dejar que eso me alcanzara.

Vi como Jasper le daba la espalda al hombre y me tomaba del hombro para alejarnos un poco. Las llamas negras que habían consumido a las mujeres estaban sobre la cadena llegando al hombre, su piel se empezó a quemar grotescamente pero nada salió de sus labios, el fuego lo consumió completamente dejando solamente esa sombra negra que estaba sobre él, con un movimiento de la mano de Jasper la sombra se acerco, su sola presencia me enfermaba, sentía arcadas con cada centímetro que esa cosa cortaba para llegar a nosotros. Vi una espada plateada por el rabillo de mi ojo moverse rápidamente y clavarse en donde debería estar el corazón de la sombra que se evaporo en el aire llevándose con él la maldad.

- ¿Estás bien? – me pregunto Jasper tranquilamente

- ¿Qué era esa cosa? ¿Qué paso con esas mujeres? ¿Qué fue lo que paso con él?

- Un alma condenada, tenía que ser castigada. Ellas eran sus víctimas, las almas que estarían condenadas a sufrir viendo siempre su muerte una y otra vez mientras él estuviera vivo. Esa sombra era su verdadera naturaleza, todos los humanos tienen un lado bueno y uno malo, nosotros somos los verdugos. Es nuestro trabajo y nuestro modo de vida.

- ¿Siempre hay gente así? – le pregunte temiendo su respuesta

- Siempre me han gustado los niños, siempre he querido tener un hijo pero el Todopoderoso decidió que los bastardos de sus hijos inmortales nunca conocerían ese placer. Siempre odio a quienes dañan a los niños, y son a los que más disfruto torturar. Es justamente uno de ellos al que vamos a ir a visitar pero esta vez no intentes mirar, no es una buena idea – dijo cambiando un poco de tema.

- ¿Por qué lo de los niños? – le pregunte acercándome a él y pasando mis brazos por su cuello mientras él me abrasaba y volvía a sentir el aire frio.

- Dicen que nosotros los demonios somos malvados y en realidad el infierno es un lugar caótico – murmuro contra mi oído - La realidad de las cosas es que los de arriba tampoco son tan buenos. Ellos son iguales a nosotros. Peores que nosotros. Yo cumplo con el pacto creado milenios atrás y mi ejercito me sigue. Pasa lo mismo con los que estamos allá abajo. Los de arriba pueden hacer cualquier cosa… ¿Conoces a los generales de los ángeles? Los humanos los llaman Arcángeles – dijo el nombre como si fuera una blasfemia

- E leído sobre ellos. Los grandes arcángeles llamados Miguel, Gabrielle y Rafael.

- Hacia mucho tiempo que no escuchaba sus nombres, esos hijos de puta no son más que basura.

- ¿Si ellos son tres arcángeles significa que en el infierno también tienen que haber tres generales verdad? – le pregunte rápidamente

- Cada vez me caes mejor – dijo con un poco de risa – tienes razón, los Arcángeles que dejaron la protección de Dios para ir en su contra. Los Arcángeles oscuros Abbadon, Azrael y Araquiel.

- ¿Quién es Araquiel?

- Araquiel, Ángel de la venganza, el Ángel con dos caras. General del ejército del infierno, el ángel que no muestra ninguno de sus sentimientos.

- ¿Qué piensa Sadalphon de todo esto que estás haciendo? – le pregunte por curiosidad, tosió un poco

- No lo sabe – murmuro en un tono de voz tan bajo que tuve que esforzarme por escuchar y cuando entendí sus palabras solté una carcajada

- ¿El gran Azrael le tiene miedo a su esposa? – me burle y él me empujo un poco cuando tocamos nuevamente el suelo

- Sabe que vendría a verte pero no le dije cuando, la conocerás cuando terminemos con esto.

- ¿Tu vuelas verdad? Quiero ver tus alas – le suplique y el sonrió un poco

- Eres una pequeña manipuladora – dijo con una sonrisa alejándose un poco. El iris de sus ojos se puso completamente rojo y la parte blanca se oscureció completamente, la punta de unos colmillos se asomaron por sus labios y luego el sonido de el viento antes de que unas alas enormes salieran de su espalda. Eran como las alas de un búho enormes y hermosas, de un color negro azul, las movió un poco y sus pies se apartaron del suelo unos centímetros solamente antes de que volviera a ser como antes.

- Eso fue… increíble – le dije realmente asombrada

- Algún día tendrás unas, ese es el porqué Abbadon no te quiere convertir, cree que te va a quitar algo pero después sabrá que es la única manera de que estés bien, tu perteneces a este mundo solo debes acostumbrarte y… ¿adivina qué? – pregunto burlón

- ¿Qué?

- Yo seré tu niñera hasta que el jodido cerebro de mi hermano conecte y sepa que es lo que tiene que hacer

- Estas muy conectado con el mundo humano. Mira nada más tú forma de hablar – me burle un poco

- Que te puedo decir. Sé por experiencia que las malas cosas se pegan o sino porque estarías aquí en primer lugar junto a un ángel enviando gente al infierno.

Esta era realmente mi vida, nunca me había sentido de esta manera, Jasper podía ser peligroso pero era la primera persona que me aceptaba de verdad.

* * *

><p>Si, se que este es un capitulo raro pero Bella tiene que entrar en el mundo angelical, se que algunas diran que estoy loca pero bueno... es la forma en que mi mente trabaja xp. Intentare publicar todos los sabados por que empece la uni.<p>

Sugerencias, criticas, dejen un comentario.

Xoxo


	11. Chapter 10

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de la escritora Meyer, la historia es sacada de algun lugar de mi mente.

Advertencia: Personajes oscuros y malignos, algunos capitulos contendran partes obsenas, si leen es por su propia voluntad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sadalphon, el Ángel del Silencio<strong>_

Estaba por asomar el amanecer, caminábamos por el bosque después de haber terminado con aquellas almas oscuras, fue horrible ver tantas almas muertas y tanta maldad, fue una sensación enfermiza que sabia Jasper tenía que vivir todos los días. Jasper caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos y apretaba la mandíbula, por alguna razón temía la reacción de su compañera.

Llegamos a una cueva y entramos por ella rodeados de oscuridad, sentí la mano de Jasper en la mía para ayudarme a atravesar un camino que solo él veía. Después de unos minutos nos detuvimos y con un chasquido de dedos Jasper ilumino aquel lugar, habían unas pequeñas charcas en donde habían velas flotando sobre ellas, el techo de la cueva tenia pequeñas piedras preciosas que brillaban como si fueran estrellas de diferentes colores, el suelo tenia mármol negro brillante que parecía un largo pasillo, el ambiente contenía un olor a flores e incienso.

- Wow – fue lo único que pude decir, me acerque un poco a una de las charcas que brillaban en colores gracias a las piedras del techo.

Caminamos por el largo pasillo y con cada paso las velas se iban encendiendo. Un gran salón se mostro iluminado al final del corredor, estaba completamente hecho en mármol negro con detalles de oro y piedras preciosas, una gran escalera con velas rojas en la barandilla que tenia incrustados rubíes, el techo del gran salón era alto y allí estaban dibujados innumerables ángeles guerreros, era une verdadera obra de arte. En las paredes había escrituras antiguas y en una extraña lengua, ancestrales, me parecían tan familiares pero aun así no las podía entender, habían dos puertas cerca de la escalera, las puertas eran doradas y brillantes.

Subimos las escaleras para encontrar dos pasillos llenos de puertas doradas, algunas tenían grabados los mismos símbolos que se encontraban abajo, unas estatuas hechas por la mano más perfecta se encontraban en cada esquina mostrando diferentes tipos de ángeles, había pinturas en las paredes, hermosas, nunca había visto nada igual.

Nos detuvimos frente a una habitación y Jasper la abrió para poder entrar a la habitación más espectacular en la que hubiera estado: Las paredes eran de un rojo sangre y una gran cama se alzaba con postes de madera, el cubrecama era negro y las almohadas del mismo color, las mesitas de noche eran de un color negro profundo al igual que el escritorio y el tocador con un gran espejo.

- Esta va a ser tu habitación – murmuro Jasper detrás de mí, con un ondeo de sus manos mis maletas aparecieron encima de la cama.

- ¿Como un angel puede tener una casa asi? - pregunte

- Es fácil cuando eres eterno, esto no es nada – murmuro

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? – le pregunte, el no me estaba prestando atención, estaba mirando fijamente la pared con el ceño fruncido y los ojos llenos de dolor.

- Debemos ir – suspiro profundamente – me está odiando en estos momentos pero no tanto como se odia ella misma.

- No quería causarte problemas – le dije haciendo que me mirara a los ojos

- No importa, ella sabía que esto debía hacerse, vamos a terminar rápido con esto – dijo tomando mi mano y caminando de vuelta al gran salón, fuimos por la puerta de la derecha y caminamos por el pasillo hasta encontrar la salida a otra cueva pero esta era diferente, las flores se mecían con el aire y llenaban el lugar con su aroma dulce, el cielo brillante se veía más hermoso que las piedras preciosas, una mujer era iluminada por la luz de la luna, su cuerpo era pequeño y curvilíneo, tenía un vestido cuero negro completamente pegado al cuerpo que dejaba al descubierto su cuello pálido y le llegaba hasta los muslos, unas botas hasta la rodilla y unas medias de mallas terminaban de cubrir sus piernas, estaba abrazándose a sí misma como si tuviera frio.

El viento revoloteo su cabello castaño claro reflejando aquellos mechones dorados, me parecía tan familiar que me acerque a ella, al escuchar que me acercaba se dio lentamente la vuelta mostrándome sus profundos ojos color chocolate, su tez pálida y su rostro de duende.

Me tambalee un poco al reconocerla, ella era la chica con la que soñaba desde siempre, una pequeña gota roja se deslizo por su mejilla y una fuerza más fuerte que yo me impulso para acercarme. Cuando toque su mejilla una descarga de imágenes inundaron mi mente: Risas y lágrimas, ella y yo llorando, ella y yo corriendo, compartiendo juntas, todo juntas, viendo rostros pasar viéndonos con tanto odio que resultaba repulsivo, la última imagen fue de nosotras llorando por un futuro incierto.

- No sabes cuánto te e extrañado – me dijo con una voz melodiosa, hermosa, lagrimas salían de sus ojos

- ¿Hermana? – esas palabras rondaban mi mente desde que la vi, me dolía la cabeza y con una mano acaricie mis sienes. Escuche un sollozo estrangulado y la mire fijamente.

- ¿Me recuerdas? – me pregunto suplicante

- Te he visto en mis sueños – le confesé

- No tienes idea de lo que fue perderte, de lo que fue verte allí… sola – murmuro, vi el recuerdo, me vi a mi misma en el fuego mirando el cielo, ella estaba allí, en la noche, alejándose junto a unos ojos rojos. Sentí como se debilitaron mis piernas y en un instante Jasper estaba evitando que callera al suelo.

- Tú estabas allí – le dije a Jasper – la salvaste.

- No sabía quién eras cuando entre a tu habitación, pensé que eras alguien más.

- No me odies hermana – susurro ella detrás de mi – por favor, no me odies por dejarte morir sola, no me odies por irme sin despedirme y por no decirte nada sobre Azrael – las lagrimas manchaban su pálida piel.

- Cálmate Alice – murmuro Jasper y con ese nombre vino de nuevo la ola de recuerdos. Después de unos minutos de estar allí pude por fin entenderlo todo, me senté apartándome de los brazos fuertes de Jasper.

- Nunca te odie querida Al, en esos momentos fui más feliz que en toda mi vida. El saber que tú sobrevivías esa noche fue suficiente para ser capaz de sentir el dolor sin quejarme, no sabes lo que sentí al verte con él y ver el brillo de tus ojos cada vez que volvías a casa en la madrugada. Esperaba que me lo contaras, pero en el fondo sitia que eras feliz y con eso era suficiente – mire a Jasper que me miraba fijamente – gracias por salvarla y por hacerle eso a aquellas personas, fueron tan crueles mientras éramos unas niñas.

- No hay de que – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que correspondí

- Que esperas hermana, he estado esperando toda la vida para conocerte – le dije con una gran sonrisa, ella llego en un segundo y me abrazo fuertemente

- Tenía miedo de encontrarte, después de doscientos años nada parece igual. Te extrañe tanto hermana – me dijo abrazándome mas fuerte

- ¿Cómo la encontraste? – le pregunte a Jasper sin soltar a Alice

- Sentí una gran tristeza y fui a un rio en donde había una hermosa mujer llorando, hablamos, nos conocimos, la secuestre, la convertí, nos condenaron en el infierno, nos exiliaron y ahora estamos aquí – dijo divertido

- Bella – me llamo Alice entre mis brazos – es un lindo nombre, muy lindo. Antes eras Penélope, creo que me gusta más Bella.

- ¿Cómo puedo recordar esa vida anterior? – le pregunte, se separo un poco limpiando sus mejillas y dejando un pequeño rubor

- La sangre sagrada corre por tus venas, tú eres el pasado, esa es tu habilidad. Yo soy el futuro, puedo ver el futuro de la gente con solo haberlas tocado y conocido. Siempre hemos estado juntas, tú me lo dijiste hace muchos años, siempre hemos sido hermanas, somos la mitad de la otra, tu el pasado, yo el futuro, juntas coexistiendo en el mundo.

- ¿Por eso vine aquí, para aprender más de esa sangre? – le pregunte, ella asintió

- Los de arriba quieren empezar la guerra y el mundo como lo conocemos se destruiría, sería un futuro horrible y sabemos que tú nos puedes ayudar en esto.

* * *

><p>Chicas, cap corto pero bueno... el proximo capitulo sera de trancicion para la historia y despues de ese va a haber un juego de roles... no les puedo adelantar nada mas por que las voces de mi cabeza se van xp.<p>

Gracias por sus comentarios y alertas, por estar pendientes. Criticas, sugerencias, dejen un comentario.

Xoxo.


	12. Chapter 11

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de la escritora Meyer, la historia es sacada de algun lugar de mi mente.

Advertencia: Personajes oscuros y malignos, algunos capitulos contendran partes obsenas, si leen es por su propia voluntad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un nuevo despertar<strong>_

Seguíamos allí en medio de ese hermoso jardín, Alice no me quería soltar y yo tampoco, me sentía tan bien estando con ella de esta manera, sabía que en el fondo de mi corazón ella era la parte que me faltaba, la razón por la que siempre sentía esa soledad absoluta.

Escuche un ruido proveniente de la cueva por la que habíamos entrado, Jasper con su súper velocidad se posiciono a nuestro lado y yo puse a Alice detrás de mí, veía a Jasper tenso y nervioso mientras el sonido se acercaba.

La mujer más hermosa que hubiera visto jamás apareció, la oscuridad cubría su rostro, tenía su cabello rizado y de color chocolate, su piel parecía mármol limpio y pulcro, tenía un pantalón de cuero negro, una camisa negra ceñida al cuerpo y botas negras, lo que más me sorprendió fueron los dos lobos que venían detrás de ella, eran lobos enormes de color gris, sus ojos azul claros mostraban inteligencia.

- Tiempo sin verte – dijo Jasper junto a mi haciendo una reverencia, una risa cristalina y cortante, totalmente fria resonó por el lugar.

- No tienes por qué ser tan formal, ya han pasado 500 años desde que no te veía Azrael – dijo la mujer mientras caminaba hacia nosotros, al mirar su rostro se me congelo la sangre… sus ojos eran de el verde pálido que se me hacia tan familiar. Jasper pudo sentir mi confusión y me mando oleadas de tranquilidad.

- Lo siento mucho Araquiel, las costumbres nunca se pierden – dijo Jasper tranquilamente

- Escuche que habías salido, quería saludarte – dijo ella con su musical voz mirándome directamente – ¿porque una humana está en este lugar y dónde está tu compañera?

- Es una larga historia – dijo el estirando la mano a Alice, ella la tomo resueltamente saliendo del escondite que había creado para ella y se puso a pocos pasos de la mujer – Esta es mi compañera…

- Querida Shamuel – Dijo Araquiel poniendo una rodilla en el suelo y bajando la cabeza, el rostro de Jasper estaba sorprendido – no sabía que estabas de vuelta

- Yo no soy Shamuel – dijo Alice confundida – Soy Sadalphon

- Shamuel murió hace milenios ¿lo recuerdas? – le dijo Jasper rápidamente

- Crees que no lo recuerdo – dijo ella molesta poniéndose de pie – ¿crees que no sé lo que le paso a la persona que me convirtió?

- No quería ofenderte hermana, se que eres la que mejor conocía a Shamuel porque su sangre corre en tus venas pero yo convertí a mi compañera

- Eso lo sé idiota – dijo ella con una sonrisa acercándose a Alice lentamente junto a sus dos lobos – Tu eres la reencarnación de Shamuel, puedo sentirlo – se acerco hasta casi tocar a Alice, y con una de sus uñas corto un poco su cuello haciendo que una única gota de sangre se derramara, la tomo en su dedo y se la metió en la boca cerrando los ojos, el instinto protector me gano y me puse frente a ella alejándola de Araquiel quien sonrió

- No pensaba dañarla, era para comprobar algo – me dijo, se quedo mirando a Alice unos minutos – Dime algo, ¿Tienes una especie de tatuaje en medio del pecho? ¿Algo parecido a una rosa? – La boca de Alice se abrió en una perfecta o y asintió

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – le pregunto Alice poniendo su mano encima de la cortada

- Tu sangre es igual a la de Shamuel

- No es posible, a ella la mato…

- Ya sé quien la mato, no tienes por qué recordarme a la zorra de Gabrielle – interrumpió Araquiel a Jasper

- Alguien me puede explicar – les dije molesta, Araquiel me volteo a mirar y se acerco a mí lentamente, puso una de sus manos en mi mejilla con cariño e hizo lo mismo que le hizo a Alice. Se quedo allí cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente. Unos segundos más tarde salto lejos de mí con un grito ahogado, los lobos se pusieron en posición defensiva frente a mí mostrándome sus colmillos.

- ¿Por qué mierda esta ella aquí? – pregunto Araquiel acuclilladla en el suelo mirándome con furia, dolor y tristeza.

- Es mi hermana, compañera de Abbadon – respondió Alice.

Un grito espantoso salió de Araquiel, los lobos empezaron a aullar y se alejaron de ella con algo de miedo. Jasper se puso frente a nosotras y poco a poco Araquiel se fue calmando.

- Abbadon es un bastardo, imbécil – espeto, una de sus manos se movió por su espalda y saco una cuchilla de cristal, Jasper se tenso y se acerco lentamente a ella con las manos extendidas. Una ráfaga de viento lo golpeo y lo mando lejos de nosotras.

- ¿Cuál es tu problema? – le pregunto Jasper poniéndose rápidamente de pie

- Esta maldita, el maldito Abbadon no pudo descubrirlo – dijo entre dientes Araquiel señalándome con la cuchilla - ¿Cuándo cumples 24 años? – me pregunto

- En unas semanas – le respondí rápidamente todavía en shock por sus palabras. Maldijo en tantos idiomas como le fue posible

- Azrael necesito que prepares la habitación – ordeno rápidamente

- ¿Qué le pasa a mi hermana? – pregunto Alice temerosa mientras Jasper rápidamente me tomaba en brazos y entraba rápidamente.

En segundos estuve en una habitación llena de velas negras, en el suelo había unas formas hechas con sal, eran pentagramas parecidos al de mi muñeca, había uno en cada dirección de los puntos cardinales. Me dejaron allí en esa habitación completamente iluminada.

- Quítate la ropa – ordeno Araquiel, la mire interrogante y ella suspiro – tu alma es inmortal, al ser hermana de Sadalphon se que tienes parte de nuestra sangre. En alguna de tus vidas anteriores fuiste maldecida y debemos destruir esa maldición lo antes posible si queremos salvarte a ti y a Abbadon

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – le pregunto Alice rápidamente apareciendo por la puerta

- Mi habilidad es la naturaleza y puedo controlar cualquier cosa que forme parte de ella. Pero he tenido un encuentro con aquella que te maldijo y tu sangre está impregnada de ella.

- Me encargare del dolor afuera, las dejaremos solas – nos dijo Jasper, Araquiel asintió y ellos salieron. Con un rápido movimiento ella me quito la ropa y me acostó dentro de los pentagramas colocando mi cabeza en dirección al norte.

- Azrael se encargara de que no sientas el dolor ahora pero cuando le indique sentirás todo el dolor acumulado, es horrible pero debemos hacerlo – dijo arrodillándose junto a mi

- ¿Por qué haces esto? – le pregunte mirando fijamente sus ojos verdes, ella sonrió cálidamente haciéndola ver aun más hermosa y me acaricio de nuevo la mejilla.

De repente una oleada de imágenes me inundo: Una bebe, una canción de cuna, un hombre entrando en la casa sin que se pueda ver su rostro con una mujer detrás de él rodeada de cadenas de rubíes, el hombre golpeando a la bebe y la mujer enterrando una espada en el pequeño cuerpo hasta que el llanto dejo de escucharse, el hombre acercándose y violando a la dueña del recuerdo, la mujer acercándose y con una gran sonrisa enterrando el cuchillo en mi estomago, ellos saliendo y luego una mujer rodeada de un aura rosa entrando con una mirada cálida y mirándome fijamente, se acerca y estira su brazo para poner su mano encima de mi abdomen, un calor se filtra por mi cuerpo mientras una luz irradia de su mano directo a mi cuerpo, me toma en brazos y me saca de allí, la última imagen fue la de la bebe llena de sangre. Los sentimientos eran abrumadores, miedo, dolor, tristeza y el odio más fuerte. Sentí una mano en mi mejilla que me saco de aquellos recuerdos

- No te asustes, quería que vieras solo un poco de lo que soy realmente – me advirtió ella mientras empuñaba la cuchilla – tu eres ella, eres mi bebe. Yo tenía sangre de dios en mi y tú la heredaste, la que me salvo era Shamuel, la reencarnación de tu hermana, el lazo de sangre que nos unía a ella y a mí fue transmitido para ti – Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que desapareció para que su rostro mostrara el odio más grande – la mujer que nos hizo daño es Gabrielle, todos piensan que es uno de los arcángeles más puros pero su interior es el más oscuro que he visto. Lo que te mostré fue lo que vi cuando bebí tu sangre, la maldición te obliga a morir de la forma más horrible cuando cumples 24 antes de que descubras tus verdaderas habilidades. Cuando probé tu sangre me di cuenta de que eras mi hija pero eso era lo último que necesitaba hacer, desde aquel día que te vi lo supe inmediatamente.

- ¿El día que me viste? – le pregunte esperando con ansias que respondiera esa pregunta que me había estado haciendo desde que vi sus ojos

- Desde el día que me viste después de matar a aquel cazador que amenazaba mi familia – murmuro ella mirando a la pared lejos de nosotras

- ¿Tú eras…? – no podía terminar mi pregunta, sentía un nudo en mi garganta

- Soy el ángel de las dos caras, puedo transformarme en el lobo y los que están afuera son mi familia, mis protectores. Ahora respira profundamente y cálmate – dijo ella poniendo la cuchilla encima de mí.

Hice lo que me dijo y ella empezó a cantar suavemente palabras en un idioma desconocido, un calor empezó a filtrarse por el suelo a mi cuerpo y calentando el centro de mi pecho, una luz blanca lleno la habitación completamente reflejándose en la cuchilla.

Vi bajar la cuchilla rápidamente en dirección a mi pecho y detenerse a solo milímetros de mi piel, luego escuche el desgarrador grito de Jasper fuera de la habitación. Vi la cuchilla moverse como si cortara mi pecho y luego vi la mano de Azrael entrar en mi pecho y agarrar algo, empujo fuertemente y al sacar su mano esta tenía una especie de tumor, una masa oscura que palpitaba.

Azrael lo lanzo al suelo y con un movimiento de su muñeca una bola de fuego apareció, la lanzo a la masa oscura que se quemo rápidamente, luego termino la canción poniendo nuevamente el cuchillo en su espalda.

- El dolor aparecerá pronto – me informo

- ¿Cómo te llamabas antes? – le pregunte

- Dime… - dudo un poco – dime Elizabeth, ese era mi nombre humano.

Al terminar la oración sentí unos aguijones en mi piel, atravesando cada nervio y arteria el calor se evaporo completamente dejándome completamente fría, sentía un hielo pasar por debajo de mi piel y mi cuerpo empezó a temblar. Vi como entraba Alice rápidamente mientras otra oleada de dolor me golpeaba.

- ¿Cuánto va a durar esto? – pregunto Alice preocupada, pude escucharla en medio del sopor que me dejaba el frio

- Depende de ella pero quiero que cuando esto termine ella venga conmigo, le enseñare como a mí me enseñaron. Ella es nuestra salvación, es más fuerte que Gabrielle y por eso su alma pudo soportar un ataque de su espada. Debe ser entrenada para que sus poderes sean fuertes.

- Lo he visto – murmuro Alice junto a mi – ella será quien ayudara a la victoria de esta guerra. En sus manos estará el destino de los dos mundos.

- Iré… contigo – fue lo que le pude decir a Elizabeth intentando mirarla fijamente.

Quería conocer quién era realmente y las cosas que podía logar. Pero sobre todo quería conocer más de aquella mujer y de mi destino.

Ella asintió con una pequeña sonrisa que fue lo último que pude ver antes de que la oscuridad me tragara. Desde ahora una nueva vida se extendía ante mí.

* * *

><p>Hola chicas, tengo algunas noticias que darles:<p>

1- El internet de mi casa ya fue instalado asi que intentare publicar mas seguido

2- He dejado de escuchar la voz de Bella dentro de mi cabeza asi que no se como continuar el proximo capitulo con ella asi que... las otras voces estan peleando por contar parte de su historia asi que el prox cap es especial.

Gracias por su apoyo y dejen sus comentarios.

Xoxo


	13. Chapter 12

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de la escritora Meyer, la historia es sacada de algun lugar de mi mente.

Advertencia: Personajes oscuros y malignos, algunos capitulos contendran partes obsenas, si leen es por su propia voluntad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ella…<strong>_

**Edward-Abbadon POV:**

***Flash Back***

- No te acerques mas Azazel – le dije mientras el blandía su espada cerca de mi rostro, me aleje de un salto mientras intentaba destruirme con su espada – Te matare si te acercas.

_- Mátalo Abbadon_ – me animo una voz dentro de mi cabeza y gruñí al reconocer esa voz, sabía que ella estaba cerca, sabía que tenía algo que ver con esto, era el único ángel con el poder de controlar a uno de los principales Arcángeles oscuros como Azazel.

- No te metas en esto Gabrielle, déjalo en paz, destruirás el tratado – envié las palabras en el viento y cuando llegaron a sus oídos escuche su risa en mi cabeza

-_ No romperé ningún tratado porque es una lucha entre oscuros, no tengo nada que ver en eso – _dijo con su voz burlona.

Azazel se volvió a acercar y a lanzar su espada a mi cuello, me gire rápidamente para esquiarlo. Entre en su mente como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía, viendo de nuevo las vidas con las que había acabado.

- _Edward_ – escuche su voz dentro de mi mente – _fue Gabrielle_

- ¿Qué te hizo Seth? – le pregunte acercándome a él, el era mi compañero de batallas después de Azrael.

- _Gabrielle la mato, fue quien me quito a Adriael – _en su voz se escuchaba el dolor, Adriael era su compañera y había muerto haciendo que Sethenloqueciera de dolor – _Descubrí que Gabrielle la había matado y decidí ir en su contra, quería derramar su sangre encima de las cenizas de mi amada pero no pude, me tendió una trampa y caí en ella como un principiante, es cierto lo que piensas, ella ahora controla mi cuerpo pero jamás mi mente. Quiero pedirte un favor hermano_

_- _El que quieras – le dije esquivando nuevamente su ataque

- _Mátame – _me rogo, me quede allí congelado por sus palabras unos pocos segundos dejando que hiciera un corte en mi brazo - _¡Mátame ahora!_

- No – lo dije firmemente

- ¿_Sabes porque te llame Edward? _– Pregunto – _Así se llamaba mi hermano antes de que me convirtieran, murió cuando era joven pero tú me recuerdas a mi hermano, no quiero matarte pero esta vez alguno de los dos tendrá que morir. Déjame ir con ella, déjame estar nuevamente con ella._

Saque mi espada y con un rápido movimiento atravesé el corazón de Seth, escuche la maldición que lanzo Gabrielle antes de alejarse rápidamente.

- Ya te libere, hermano – y en la lengua ancestral le dije – fue un honor luchar a tu lado, tu sangre alimentara el odio de mi espada y vengare tu muerte. Juro por mi honor y mi sangre que Gabrielle morirá y su cabeza descansara encima de tus cenizas.

- Gracias – Murmuro Seth mientras el veneno de mi espada quemaba su sangre ancestral y la quemaba lentamente, vi el cielo oscurecido aclarándose y con una reverencia volví al infierno dejando a mi hermano desamparado en contra del sol.

***Fin Flash Back***

Hoy había vuelto a recordar ese día y me encontraba en el mismo lugar en que lo había matado. La luna llena se veía enorme desde aquí y las estrellas eran como pequeños puntos de luz pero eso ya no me interesaba. Había vivido tantas noches como estas, que ya había perdido la habilidad de ver el color de las cosas. Estaba aquí pidiendo perdón por una promesa que nunca pude cumplir, me sentía cansado de la oscuridad de mi alma, quería morir para liberarme y encontrar algún lugar que me llenara de paz.

Unos suaves pasos se acercaban a mi espalda, cada vez más cerca, me quede allí preparado para luchar una vez mas esta noche, sentí unos ojos mirándome y luego el olor a flores, no eran flores ordinarias, eran solo aquellas flores que florecían en medio de la noche. Gire lentamente mi cabeza mirando de reojo.

El aire escapo de mis pulmones lentamente cuando la vi, pequeña y frágil, su piel de porcelana brillaba a la luz de la luna, su cabello castaño rojizo volaba con el viento dándole un aspecto fascinante a su rostro en forma de corazón, su cuerpo era pequeño y sus labios tentadores y rosados.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – su voz era la más hermosa que había escuchado nunca, hizo que el corazón me diera un vuelco y me aleje un paso de ella, ella era mortal, lo sabía por el latido continuo de su corazón, su alma era hermosa, lo sabía por la luz que la iluminaba. Vi dolor en su mirada cuando vio que me alejaba - Yo me llamo Isabella pero llámame Bella – era el nombre perfecto para ella

- Yo me llamo… - como decirle que estaba hablando con un arcángel oscuro, como podría soportar el miedo en su rostro mientras se alejaba. Un nombre brillo en mi mente y mirando al cielo lo pronuncie por primera vez en siglos – Edward – era el nombre que me había puesto Seth, el nombre humano que me había dado.

- ¿Que eres? – me pregunto con la curiosidad oscilando en sus ojos, un delicioso rubor se extendió por sus mejillas y por primera vez en milenios desee hacer a una mujer mía, quería saber si ese exquisito rubor cubría sus mejillas mientras tenia sexo, quería escuchar su voz teñida de deseo llamándome, tentándome como si fuera una sirena. Y luego supe la verdad. No podía hacerla mía porque ella era luz y yo era oscuridad.

- Te asustaría saber lo que soy – Le dije sonriendo y mostrándole parte de mi verdadero yo – nunca lo entenderías

- No me asustaría – me dijo rápidamente, con mi mente la estudie encontrando un muro invencible, solo habían pocos como estos entre los ángeles pero nunca había conocido a una humana a la que no pudiera leer.

- Soy un demonio, sacado de la oscuridad para eliminar las almas de los pecadores y llevarlas al infierno, condenarlas durante toda la eternidad a sufrir una y otra vez por sus pecados.

- ¿Porque lo haces? – me pregunto acercándose a mí y sentándose en el suelo, la mire sin palabras, esta era la cosa más inesperada que creí ella hubiera hecho

- ¿No te doy miedo? – le pregunte con, por primera vez desde que Azrael se fue, esperanza

- No – dijo firmemente, algo en mi corazón oscuro se hincho de felicidad, nunca había conocido ese sentimiento de calidez en mi pecho, sabía que era porque lo había compartido con Azrael – se que no me harás daño – suspire mirándome directamente a los ojos con esa mirada achocolatada y profunda, esta era la muestra de confianza más grande que nadie me hubiera hecho en años.

- E vivido más de lo que piensas, y no sé por qué no te asustas, soy un monstruo, un ser maligno, un demonio – le confesé con odio hacia mí mismo

- No importa… - suspire profundamente aun mirándome - porque estás aquí esta noche? – pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa que me quito de nuevo la respiración, ella era más hermosa cuando sonreía

- Solo puedo salir en noches oscuras como estas – murmure mirando el cielo y mintiéndole un poco, no le diría que había asesinado a un hermano – de algo me sirve vivir tanto tiempo y condenar tantas almas

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? – volvió a preguntar curiosa acercándose mas y trayendo con ella ese olor a flores nocturnas

- ¿Importan? – le pregunte un poco divertido, por primera vez

- La verdad es que no – respondió de nuevo con esa pequeña sonrisa

- ¿Que eres? – le pregunte con una sonrisa, la primera sonrisa verdadera que tenia, con ella todo era la primera vez – eres la primera humana a la que le cuento que soy y no se asusta… aunque eres a la primera a la que no debo ni quiero matar – dije recordando y solté una amarga carcajada

Hablamos de algunas cosas, durante tanto tiempo, esta era la primera vez que me olvidaba del peso de mis errores y pecados, que me olvidaba de todo y pude mirar nuevamente los colores, las hojas de los arboles plateadas a la luz de la luna eran tan hermosas pero nunca se compararían con la mujer que hablaba tan tranquilamente a mi lado. Vi el cielo aclararse poco a poco y estaba dispuesto a despedirme hasta que escuche su voz.

- Vuelve pronto y cuando vuelvas búscame – me rogo y su rostro tenía un manto de tristeza

- En tu mundo no pueden saber de mí y en mi mundo no aceptarían que te vuelva a ver – le dije, sabía que ella era todo para mi desde el momento en que la vi por primera vez pero ella se merecía algo mejor, ella merecía la felicidad.

- No me importa – Lo dijo con tanta convicción que todo lo que tenía en mente quedo anulado de nuevo – quiero que vuelvas

- ¿Porque me tientas? – Pregunte – puedo hacerte daño, hacerle daño a la única persona que me ha interesado en mi eterna vida – se sonrojo de nuevo y quise llevarme algo de ella, me acerque lentamente y tome su barbilla, sus ojos brillaron con expectación y memorice cada parte de su rostro mientras me acercaba lentamente, sentí su aliento cálido en mi rostro y luego sus suaves labios presionando los míos. Ansié más y la tome de la cintura acercándola más a mí, bebí de su boca como un adicto, mientras sentía sus cálidos brazos apretando mi cuello, presione su cuerpo suave contra el mío y el calor atravesó mi cuerpo. La quería, la deseaba. La solté rápidamente cuando sentí el primer rayo tenue de sol golpeando mi espalda, la bese suavemente de nuevo antes de desaparecer e ir al único lugar en la tierra en que podía dormir.

***…***

De nuevo la noche pero esta era diferente, la esperanza estaba allí, cada vez que miraba el cielo oscurecido la veía a ella, en la luna, en las estrellas.

Seguí su olor desde el claro ocultándome de los ojos humanos, llegue a una casa blanca de dos pisos, la casa estaba completamente en silencio salvo por un solo latido de corazón, un corazón acelerado. Seguí el sonido, provenía de una habitación, me senté en la rama de un árbol que se encontraba frente a esa ventana y la vi.

Su cabello oscurecido por el agua, pequeñas gotas desapareciendo por el valle de sus pechos, sus esbeltas piernas. Sentí como hervía mi sangre cuando se quito aquel ofensivo pedazo de tela que la cubría a mis ojos, era perfecta, con sus curvas delicadas y sus pechos redondos, sus largar piernas. Lentamente se puso de nuevo su ropa y sin quererlo me estaba torturando lentamente, era una tortura deliciosa.

Después de peinar su cabello se sentó al frente de una mesa y cuando al fin pude calmarme abrí la ventana y entre. La habitación olía completamente a ella, su olor se había intensificado con el baño caliente, su aroma era increíblemente dulce, me quede allí solamente oliendo el perfume de su cuerpo, me senté en la cama mientras ella miraba en dirección a la ventana para cerrarla dejando su tentador trasero frente a mí.

Se sentó de nuevo y su cabello castaño se movía delicadamente, atrayendo mi mirada. Quería tocar su cabello y verlo esparcido en la almohada mientras ese sonrojo cubría su rostro.

- Me gusta como se ve tu cabello suelto – Dio un pequeño brinco ante mis palabras, su corazón se acelero mientras se giraba y me miraba fijamente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Me pregunto, arquee una ceja y vi su sonrojo de nuevo

- ¿Te asuste? – esta situación era de verdad divertida, ayer la había tratado de asustar y hoy ella si se asustaba

- Tu no das miedo – Dijo seria, sonreí ante sus palabras… si tan solo supiera…

- ¿Eso es un cumplido? – pregunte divertido

- ¿Si? – mas que responder me pregunto, reí divertido de verdad y vi como sonreía en respuesta mirando mi rostro

- Nadie me había dicho algo parecido – le dije entre risas

- ¿Por qué estás aquí hombre peligroso? – me pregunto con esa sonrisita suya que me hacia delirar

- Dijiste que te buscara y aquí estoy – murmure acercándome a ella, era difícil mantenerme alejado de ella, abrió los ojos cuando me puse a su misma altura y escuche el latir alocado de su corazón mientras me acercaba.

- Dijiste que era peligroso – Dijo suavemente levantando su mano y tocando mi rostro, el calor de su mano era delicioso, cerré los ojos para disfrutarlo mejor

- ¿Crees que ahora me importa el peligro? – Pregunte suavemente diversión abriendo los ojos lentamente, la deseaba tanto, quería que su calor y su luz me sacaran de mi mundo de oscuridad, temía que fuera un sueño, temía despertar y encontrarme de nuevo solo en medio de la oscuridad, ella era mi ancla, toque su rostro para sentir su satinada piel - Eres incluso más hermosa de lo que recordaba de anoche – le dije acercándome a ella, ella era la única que podía salvar mi alma atormentada - Cuando desperté, pensé que podría haberte soñado – era verdad, desde el momento en que había despertado había deseado verla con tanta fuerza que no me importo nada, me acerque para volver a sentir el sabor de su aliento - Mi fantasía nocturna – dije acariciando sus labios con los míos antes de besarla suavemente.

Ella era mi vida, mi mundo, mi ancla.

Ella era la luz y el calor que podía derretir mi corazón.

Ella era color y sentimientos, una forma de ver el mundo.

Ella era mi vida y mi mismo aliento desde el instante en que la vi por primera vez…

* * *

><p>Hola chicas!<p>

Que tal la sorpresa que les tenia, Edward habia estado molesto por que no le habia prestado atencion asi que el proximo cap tambien va dedicado a el. Aqui conocemos mas a el gran Abbadon y su vida, estoy dejando descansar un poco a Bella y todo eso xp.

Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer.

Que les parecio el cap? Les gusto? dejen sus comentarios, no sean malitas.

Xoxo.


	14. Chapter 13

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de la escritora Meyer, la historia es sacada de algun lugar de mi mente.

Advertencia: Personajes oscuros y malignos, algunos capitulos contendran partes obsenas, si leen es por su propia voluntad.

* * *

><p><strong>Corazón <strong>**Roto**

**Edward-Abbadon POV:**

El amanecer se acercaba peligrosamente, había escuchado el llamado de mi hermano y sentía sus heridas, tenía que encontrarlo, fui rápidamente a la cueva, el lugar donde podríamos estar seguros y tranquilos, el único lugar al que se podía llamar hogar.

_- ¿Azrael donde mierda estas?_ – le grite en su mente, recordaba el día en que le confesé al amor de mi vida parte de mi poder, podía leer mentes pero también comunicarme con ellas.

- _Estoy bien, el sol se eleva rápidamente, no podre llegar a casa a tiempo pero encontrare un lugar para quedarme, quédate con mi compañera, se que se preocupara _– dijo rápidamente

- _Sabes que no debes luchar contra demonios, eres tan idiota bastardo enfermo que prefieres dejar sola a tu compañera para ir a hacer mi trabajo _– era mi misión y también mi culpa por dejarlo ir, podía estar en peligro y con ello su compañera también estaba en peligro, no podría hacerle lo mismo que a Azazel, no sería capaz de matar a mi hermano.

- _Te preocupas mucho hermanito, no me pasara nada, los milenios son largos cuando no posees paciencia, espérame y cuida de mi compañera, tengo necesidad de que me cuentes sobre tu reunión con los demonios pero no será ahora, será cuando estemos frente a frente como lo hemos hecho siempre_ – dijo él con cariño, en momentos como estos era en los que más odiaba a mi hermano.

Entre en la cueva y encontré allí a Sadalphon, ella nunca dejaba que alguien la viera en su forma humana así que no me sorprendió ver sus alas negras al principio terminando con las puntas de un rosa pastel, ella tenía luz dentro y le agradecía por haber salvado el alma de mi hermano con su dulzura. En todos mis milenios de existencia muy pocas personas se habían preocupado realmente por alguno de nosotros y eso, ciertamente, era algo especial.

- Jasper no vendrá para este alzamiento – le dije en voz alta, ella se giro y sus ojos color rubí me miraron fijamente, su rostro petreleo y perfecto mostro una sonrisa y con su voz cristalina escuche una pequeña risa

- Es tan infantil intentando protegerte – y luego su semblante se puso serio mientras se acercaba a mí, poso su delicada mano en mi pecho y cerró los ojos – sufrirás el peor dolor que has sufrido nunca y lloraras lagrimas de sangre por primera vez en tu vida – abrió los ojos lentamente y estos se aclararon, el aliento se me quedo atascado en la garganta mientras ella lentamente me mostraba su forma humana, su cuerpo pequeño y su rostro de duende, su cabello castaño y sus ojos color chocolates – no puedo ver más porque tu futuro está dividido en miles de formas, esto es siempre lo que veía cuando estaba cerca de ti, tienes decisiones difíciles de tomar, decisiones que dolerán tanto que nunca olvidaras el dolor, te deseo suerte en este camino por qué no puedo hacer nada mas por ti.

Respire profundamente, esto tenía que tener una explicación, Alice se parecía tanto a mi Bella que era abrumador tenerla frente a mí y no oler el perfume de flores nocturnas. La única respuesta que podía encontrar era que Sadalphon era antepasado de Bella y por eso se parecían tanto, suspire antes de responder sus palabras.

- Agradezco tus deseos y palabras hermana, las tendré en cuenta – bese su mejilla – tenemos que ir a descansar, mañana llegara Jasper y no quiero que se moleste por qué no te cuido como una muñeca de porcelana

- ¿De dónde sacaste lo de muñeca de porcelana? – pregunto un poco molesta sacando un celular de su bolcillo, aun me sorprendía que mi hermano hubiera permitido que los nuevos tiempos entraran rápidamente a nuestras vidas. Con un lento movimiento señale mi frente y ella asintió con el ceño fruncido mientras subía las escaleras - Juro que si llega bien a casa no tendrá tanta suerte junto a mi espada – murmuro mientras la seguía – duerme bien Edward y no vuelvas a decirme muñeca de porcelana o encontrare un apodo para ti – me advirtió

- Duerme bien hermana – le dije entrando a mi habitación.

***…***

Azrael llego minutos después de que el sol se ocultara, estaba fuera de la cueva cuando apareció frente a mí, su mente estaba cerrada a la mía y fruncí el ceño por eso.

- Hola hermano – me saludo él con una pequeña sonrisa

- Tu compañera quiere matarte – le informe, el hizo una pequeña mueca

- Cuentame de los demonios – me dijo el rápidamente

- Están actuando me forma extraña, no distinguen entre aliados y enemigos, sus mentes están destruidas y no los puedo controlar – vi la sorpresa en su rostro

- ¿Quieres decir que Gabrielle lo está intentando de nuevo? – pregunto

- Si, quiere intentar acabar con todos los arcángeles de nuevo – le dije – recuerda que ya acabo con cuatro de nosotros.

- No tienes por qué decirlo así, se que por culpa de ella murieron nuestros hermanos Adriael, Azazel, Paymon y Dagon – dijo con la voz cargada de odio

- Su poder a crecido pero ella nos subestima, somos más poderosos e inteligentes y podremos contra su ego – le dije sinceramente, nuestros ojos se encontraron, el viento cambio golpeando mi rostro y me tense al sentir el olor de Bella viniendo del cuerpo de Azrael, era su olor mesclado con el de él y las emociones intentaron controlarme, respire profundamente ese delicioso olor mientras intentaba entrar en su mente

- No intentes entrar Abbadon, no puedes entrar, te prohíbo entrar – dijo rápidamente mientras ponía las manos en su cabeza, nunca me había dicho algo parecido así que con todo el poder que nunca había utilizado contra el golpee y destruí el muro entrando en sus pensamientos.

Él la había encontrado, había estado con ella en aquella habitación, había puesto sus manos en su suave cuello con la intención de matarla, había hablado con ella, había sentido el rencor, odio y miedo de sus padres, había sentido el dolor que sentía Bella frente al rechazo de la gente, había dormido en su cama y le había contado demasiado de nosotros. Estaba también su parecido con Alice, la forma en que la veía y recordaba a su compañera, el gran afecto que se había ganado solamente por estar un día en su compañía, el saber de las capacidades que mi Bella poseía.

- ¿Qué hiciste hijo de puta? – le pregunte agarrándolo del cuello fuertemente

- Sabes la verdad, lo sabías desde el principio, sabias que ellas era especial – me dijo acusándome con la mirada y mandándome oleadas de tranquilidad.

- Tú no sabes nada – le dije

- ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste de ella? ¿No confiabas lo suficiente en tu hermano? ¿Pensaste que te iba a traicionar? – me grito alejándose de mí y mirándome con ira – me acusas por que estas en mi mente pero yo no estoy en la tuya, pensé que confiabas en mi como siempre pero me equivoque – suspiro dándome la espalda – Lucifer tenía razón, después de saber que no pude matar a Gabrielle por salvar a mi compañera perdiste tu confianza en mí y por ello no fuiste capaz de ir en medio de esos siglos en que sufrí a causa del fuego, cuando te rogaba, cuando suplicaba no acudiste ni siquiera para una palabra de aliento – termino de decir y camino hacia la entrada de la cueva.

- Tienes razón, no estaba allí – le espete con cada parte de mi corazón, sentía el amor por mi hermano más fuerte que en mis recuerdos y todo gracias a la mujer que estaba ligada a nuestro mundo – ¿Sabes por qué no estuve ahí? – le pregunte y él se giro al sentir el dolor que yo sentía mientras negaba – no estuve allí porque estaba pagando parte de tu condena grandísimo hijo de puta, Lucifer nos teme y por ello nos quiere destruir, somos poderosos juntos y le diste la oportunidad perfecta para separarnos eternamente, lo amenace y la única forma de salvar tu asquerosa vida y la te tu compañera fue haciendo un trato con él.

- Pero si ambos sabemos que con Lucifer no se pueden hacer tratos – me dijo el

- Lo hice por ti, porque tú eras el motivo para que no me entregara ni al sol ni a mi propia espada, porque todavía recordaba el cariño que te tenía y que ahora siento con intensidad, porque habías sido salvado de la oscuridad y quería irme sabiendo que tú estabas bien

- ¿Cuál fue el trato? – Me pregunto rápidamente acercándose a mí y con su puño me pego en el rostro - ¿Cuál fue el trato bastardo imbécil? ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

- Hice un trato de sangre – le dije mirándolo fijamente – con mi sangre pague tu vida y la de tu compañera, si pasara algo Alice y tu estarían en peligro

- ¿Qué hay de Bella? – me pregunto el – Ella también está en peligro

- Lo sé pero solo los dos la conocemos, nadie la encontrara para hacerle daño – le asegure dándome la vuelta. Un rayo golpeo cerca de nosotros – Lucifer llama, recuerda hermano que no ganaras nada interfiriendo en la vida de una humana

- Sabes que ella no es del todo humana – dijo el rápidamente

- ¿Qué puede esperar en este mundo? Ya ha sufrido lo suficiente, ¿Qué le puedo ofrecer? Ella es el mundo entero para mí pero yo solo le puedo dar la oscuridad, ella es luz y alegría, no podría permitir que esa luz brillante se apague, tú mismo la viste, ella es un verdadero milagro y no puedo ni debo hacer algo que la perjudique – le dije estirando mis alas y entrando por esa puerta de camino al infierno.

***…***

El gran castillo negro se alzaba en el horizonte, aquellos demonios con los que me cruzaba se arrodillaban frente a mí, entre rápidamente al lugar en donde estaba atrapada el alma de Lucifer, esta era la cárcel creada por el Todopoderoso para atrapar a su creación e intentar salvarlo de la oscuridad.

- Hola Abbadon querido – escuche una suave voz frente a mí, y luego vi a Lucifer mirando por el gran ventanal de su castillo al caos que reinaba fuera de esas paredes

- ¿Para qué me llamaste Lucifer? – le pregunte rápidamente

- No te molestes Abbadon – me dijo con tranquilidad sentándose en su trono frente a mi – quería preguntarte cómo iban las cosas con tu hermano nada mas

- Estaba hablando con el cuándo me llamaste – le informe

- Lo sé querido - vi a un pequeño demonio salir de la parte de atrás del trono, mire fijamente a Lucifer mientras revisaba la mente del demonio y gruñí cuando supe que había sido mandado por ese bastardo hijo de puta para seguir a mi hermano. Con un rápido movimiento destruí a aquel bastardo y su sucia sangre mancho a Lucifer junto con su trono

- ¿Para qué mierda me necesitabas realmente? – le pregunte mirándolo fijamente en su forma humana, en este castillo estaría atrapado para toda la eternidad o hasta que el mundo humano fuera condenado y solo entonces sus alas serian devueltas para que llevara el caos mientras blandía su espada, ese era su destino y su condena.

- El olor de la sangre de tu compañera es simplemente delicioso – dijo Lucifer tranquilamente mientras sacaba de la nada una camiseta de Bella – se que su sangre es poderosa, puedo olerlo – acerco su nariz a la camisa – tienes suerte de que no pueda ir por ella ni mandar alguno de los demonios, iría en contra de las leyes y eso sería una complicación por lo que deseo que tú la traigas a mí, su sangre podría darme poder para romper esa estúpida condena.

- No – le dije fuerte y claro – jamás la traeré a ti

- Sabes lo que pasara si no lo haces, fue un trato de sangre lo recuerdas – me dijo – su sangre o la tuya, su dolor o tu dolor, que decides hermano

- Mi sangre – recordé las palabras de Alice, esta era la decisión que debía tomar y la tomaría gustoso mil veces por saber que Bella estaría a salvo de este mundo – decido dar mi sangre de nuevo, decido pagar con mi cuerpo esta deuda de nuevo

- ¿Estás seguro de eso? – pregunto Lucifer con algo de ira

- Doy mi palabra de honor, sacrificare mi cuerpo y mi sangre por ella de la misma forma en que lo hice por mi hermano y su compañera – tenía que aceptar, eran las leyes y en este castillo se tenían que cumplir al pie de la letra.

- Acepto tu ofrecimiento y te daré un par de días para que te retractes, luego vendrás aquí a cumplir tu condena, te llamare para que regreses – dijo el dándome la espalda.

Salí de allí rápidamente buscando en mi mente alguna solución.

- _La encontró _– Le informe a Azrael

- ¿_Como la pudo haber encontrado? _– Pregunto sorprendido

- _Siempre te sigue y como estabas herido no te diste cuenta, ahora quiere a Bella porque sabe de su poder, pero aun no sabe la verdad _– le dije mientras pasaba por la puerta hacia el mundo de los humanos

- _¿Qué verdad? _– Escuche a Azrael preguntarme con un gruñido

- _Bebí su sangre y vi sus recuerdos al mismo tiempo que ella vio los míos, sus poderes y habilidades son grandes, su alma tiene el poder de un arcángel tan antiguo como nosotros, su influencia sobre los muertos es realmente increíble y es capaz de calmar a los espíritus que vagan en la tierra y debemos destruir _– le dije rápidamente – _El no la puede tener, jamás lo permitiría_

_- ¿Qué harás entonces?_

_- Estaré fuera un tiempo, pero mientras alejo la mirada de Lucifer sobre ella tengo que alejarme, sé que no puedo hacer nada más pero al menos ella podrá seguir con una vida, recuerda hermano que nosotros tenemos la eternidad mientras que los humanos solamente tienes una pequeña porción de vida._

_- ¿Dónde estás? _

_- Voy a buscarla, no sé cuánto tiempo paso aquí afuera pero haya solo fueron unos cuantos minutos_

_- Han pasado dos días hermano, los días humanos se desvanecen en el interminable tiempo – _suspiro el – _suerte hermano la necesitaras._

Llegue rápidamente a la casa de Bella y entre por la ventana, ella estaba profundamente dormida y me acerque lentamente, el calor de su cuerpo cubrió al mío cuando me senté a su lado en la cama, era como si hubiera estado enterrado en el hielo solamente esperando por ella.

Nadie sabía de las interminables noches en que le rogaba a la luna para que la trajera a mi lado, nadie sabría jamás de las veces en que mate despiadadamente a alguien sin sentir absolutamente nada, nadie entendería las cosas que he hecho para salvar la vida de aquellos a los que amo.

La inmortalidad vuelve a los ángeles arrogantes y presumidos, con poderes para controlar las vidas de aquellos seres inferiores llamados humanos, con la habilidad de poder vivir más allá del mismo mundo. La frialdad de los siglos iba congelando el corazón de un ángel hasta que este encontrara la otra mitad de su alma, ese fue el mandato que el creador había decidido cuando separo a los ángeles, cuando nos había mandado a aquel mundo de caos, y ahora, debido a esas leyes estúpidas debía dejar ir a la otra mitad de mi alma, debía alejarla de mi, ella era mi luz y mi salvación y sin ella mi vida era un vacio interminable.

Cerré los ojos escuchando su corazón y respiración, recordé las noches que había pasado con ella, sus risas y sonrisas, sus lágrimas, el brillo de sus ojos cuando me veía, el olor de su piel en mi piel, la calidez de sus abrazos. No la quería dejar, no quería volver a aquel mundo de muerte y oscuridad, tras cada siglo y tras cada muerte una parte de mi alma iba muriendo, dejándome solo en la oscuridad con el ansia de poder sentir algo, al menos el sabor del poder supremo.

Y llore como nunca había hecho, Alice había tenido razón, lloraría por esto, por alejarme de la salvación, pero no me importaba, no me importaba sufrir si con ello el amor de mi existencia estaba a salvo.

Sentí una mano en mi mejilla y abrí los ojos lentamente, ella estaba allí mirándome con ese brillo en los ojos, su mejilla tenía algunas gotas de sangre, mi sangre, sentí como pasaba mi mano por mi mejilla enviando pequeños dardos que calentaban mi corazón.

- Bella – el solo mencionar su nombre era doloroso, quería que el calor de la palma de su mano calentara mi frio corazón que moría a cada segundo, apreté su pequeña mano en mi mejilla cerrando los ojos y sintiendo el calor entrar a mi cuerpo.

- Edward, ¿Qué pasa? – me pregunto sentándose en la cama y limpiando las lagrimas de mi rostro

- Este es el fin amor mío – le murmure besando la palma de su mano y respirando su perfume, llenando mis pulmones de ella.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – me pregunto, abrí los ojos al escuchar el sonido acelerado de su corazón y el claro tono de miedo en su voz, la vi allí, tan vulnerable, con sus hermosos ojos chocolates abiertos de par en par mirándome solo a mí, esperando mi respuesta

- Se que mi hermano estuvo aquí, pude leer su mente – baje la mirada a su cuello, había una marca de dedos, se veían claramente sobre su piel clara y no pude contenerme, acerque una mano a su cuello delicado – se que fuiste herida por su naturaleza, nuestra naturaleza. Este es el fin de todo, no podre soportar la eternidad sabiendo que por mi culpa estas herida – ella tenía que saber, tenía que entender que yo quería protegerla de todo, que moriría si algo le pasara.

- No paso nada Edward – me dijo rápidamente mirándome directamente a los ojos – Edward mírame directamente a los ojos y dime la verdad – ¿Qué verdad quería? ¿Qué por nuestra culpa Lucifer quería su sangre? ¿Qué solamente podía ofrecerle la oscuridad sabiendo como lo gustaba ver la caída del sol? No podría con la verdad, no completamente.

- No volveré nunca y para ti solo seré un recuerdo, quiero que vivas tu vida, quiero que puedas tener hijos, quiero un verdadero futuro para ti – un futuro que yo no podía darle, un futuro con felicidad completa y no solo una apariencia de esta.

- ¿Y que pasara contigo? – Pregunto alarmada mostrándome su muñeca - ¿Qué pasara con esto? – esa marca era la cosa que mas felicidad me había dado, saber que ella era mía, que seria mía fue una ilusión para mi corazón.

- Esto me hace completamente dependiente de ti, tu eres mi mente, mi corazón y mi alma, tu eres todo lo que yo quiero – trace con mis dedos su rostro perfecto, hermoso – eres el sol que ilumino mi vida, tu luz llego a todos los rincones de mi alma, eres todo lo que he amado y todo lo que amare, eres el único ser que es capaz de destruirme y por eso debo protegerte – me tenía que ir, ya no podía soportar ver sus ojos brillantes, no podría con mi alma si la veía sufrir por mi culpa

- ¡Si quieres protegerme entonces quédate conmigo! – me grito

- No puedo soportar que tu alma, tan pura, tan limpia se infecte con mi mundo – me acerque rápidamente a ella, la amaba tanto – esto es lo único que te pediré Bella, vive por mi – tenía que vivir, eso era todo lo que me importaba

- Si te vas a ir regálame de recuerdo una noche – me suplico con el rostro lleno de lagrimas – quédate conmigo hasta que anochezca de nuevo – ¿Cómo podría negarle algo que también deseaba? asentí y cerré todas las ventanas, luego me acerque a ella necesitando el calor de su cuerpo, sentí sus pequeñas manos por mi cuerpo, quitando mi ropa, sentí sus manos en mi pecho y estomago haciendo estragos en mi interior.

Le quito lentamente su ropa por el simple placer de ver cada parte de su cuerpo suave como la seda bajo mis manos, la dirijo a la cama mirándola fijamente a los ojos, acaricio sus pechos llenos sintiendo sus pezones duros debajo de mis palmas, su cuello sintiendo el loco latir de su corazón, sus piernas largas, su rostro y luego su centro femenino, estaba caliente y húmeda, lista para mí como siempre, no me puedo contener y la incito con mis dedos, la quiero jadeante por mí, solamente por mí, entierro un dedo en su interior escuchando su fuerte jadeo mientras sentía sus manos y sus uñas en mi espalda, me acerco a su oído.

- Vamos Bella, dime qué quieres, dime que sientes, dime que deseas – susurre roncamente, necesitaba que suplicara por mí, que sintiera el mismo desesperado deseo que me consumía cada vez que estaba junto a ella.

- Te deseo a ti – dijo jadeante, metí otro dedo en su interior – te quiero a ti – jadeo desesperada

- Que más Bella – quería más, deseaba más, necesitaba más

- Te quiero en mi interior – abrí sus piernas y me quede allí, torturándonos a ambos mientras acariciaba su entrada con mi miembro palpitante.

- Abre tus ojos Bella, mírame a mí, quiero ver tus ojos – necesitaba que me viera, que supiera quien la llevaba al cielo, acaricie nuevamente su entrada mientras ella abría los ojos y nuestras miradas se conectaron, entre lentamente en su interior sintiendo sus músculos contra mi miembro, me moví lentamente dentro de ella mientras ambos jadeábamos ante las sensaciones. No podía contenerme, incremente mis envestidas sintiendo nuestras respiraciones aceleradas, no supe cuantas veces llegamos al orgasmo, no supe cuanto tiempo había pasado, solo me importaba estar con ella y enterrarme profundamente en su alma, la bese con mi corazón, con mi alma.

- Mi alma está tan ennegrecida, mi amor, que en realidad no hay forma de redimirla. Soy el oscuro ángel de la destrucción. He cargado con mi deber durante siglos y no conozco otra forma de vida – le confesé

- Este es un prohibido, un amor que nos puede condenar pero un amor que no podemos resistir – susurro besándome

- Desearía poder ser humano – le susurre acariciando su rostro – desearía poder estar contigo y amarte cada noche, desearía poder darte una familia humana, desearía… - sentí su mano en mis labios

- Jamás cambiaria nada de ti, me enamore de ti, del general de Lucifer, del Ángel de la destrucción, del gran Abbadon – me beso sin quitar su mirada de la mía, la amaba tanto, ella no sabía lo que hacían sus palabras realmente, no sabía como mi pecho crecía de felicidad para luego caer en el más profundo de los abismos – te amo Abbadon

- Te amo Bella – dije empezando a acariciar su cuerpo para llevarla de nuevo a la cima del placer.

Nos pasamos horas allí, conocía de memoria cada parte de su cuerpo, cada línea y sombra, el sabor de su piel, de sus labios, toda ella.

El anochecer estaba cerca, podía sentirlo pero solo me importaba estar allí besando a Bella, demostrándole cuanto me dolía esta situación, cuanto extrañaría tenerla junto a mí de nuevo, que mis lagrimas eran por ella, solamente por ella, suspire pesadamente antes de abrir los ojos y separar nuestros labios, vi sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus lagrimas mescladas con las mías mientras me ponía la ropa.

Quería hacer lo que nunca había hecho con ella, la tome en brazos y le puse su ropa tan delicadamente como pude antes de acostarnos juntos en la cama, sentí su cabeza en mi pecho mientras yo ponía una mano detrás de mi cabeza y miraba el techo, me dolía esto, era un dolor profundo que no se podía comparar ni con el peor castigo del infierno.

- Bebe de mi Abbadon – escuche que me decía mientras nuestras miradas se encontraban – toma la sangre que te ofrezco libremente

- No puedo, no debo – no podía, cerré los ojos, mis colmillos se empezaban a alargar y apreté mi mandíbula.

- Se que te detendrás, hazlo Edward, hazlo Abbadon – abri lentamente los ojos al escuchar la confianza en su voz, la atraje a mis brazos para que su cuello quedara cerca de mis labios, pase mis dientes y labios por su pulso sintiendo los pequeños estremecimientos del cuerpo de Bella.

- ¿Veré algo? – le pregunto entrecortada

- No – susurre en su cuello respirando su aroma – me sentirás a mí, solo a mí – enterré mis comillos sintiendo el sabor de su sangre, era la más deliciosa que habia probado jamás, ella era la única capaz de terminar el hambre que me había consumido durante milenios, pase mi lengua por las pequeñas incisiones, cerrando las heridas.

- Nunca encontrare a nadie tan deliciosa como tú – ella tenía que saber cómo me sentía, la bese para compartir el sabor de su sangre antes de escuchar su molesto reloj, sabía que había anochecido, sentía el llamado de la noche en mi cuerpo, las voces de la noche. Me aleje de ella en dirección a la ventana y antes de salir la mira, tenía que advertirle.

- Tienes que tener cuidado, nuestra guerra se acerca – dije antes de darme la vuelta

- ¡Cuídate! – escuche su voz rota a mis espaldas y sentí como se destruía mi corazón

- Si muero el vinculo se romperá, eso es lo único que necesitas saber – y salí corriendo, lejos de la luz, lejos de la única persona que me podía salvar realmente, de la única persona que necesitaba para vivir.

* * *

><p>Hola chicas, se que quieren matarme por no haber publicado antes pero de verdad que me estaba volviendo loca con la universidad y todo eso, de verdad lo lamento, en compensacion hice este cap con casi todo lo que tenia en mente, en el prox vuelve Bella asi que despidanse de Edward.<p>

Que les parecio el cap, cualquier pregunta o inquietud haganla saber. Gracias por estar pendientes y por dejar sus comentarios.

Cuidense y besos.


	15. Chapter 14

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de la escritora Meyer, la historia es sacada de algun lugar de mi mente.

Advertencia: Personajes oscuros y malignos, algunos capitulos contendran partes obsenas, si leen es por su propia voluntad.

* * *

><p><strong>Frente a frente<strong>

**Bella Pov**

_1 año después_

Corriendo por el bosque en medio de las sombras, veía todo pasar rápidamente y el viento golpeaba mi rostro y jugaba con mi cabello. La niebla se empezó a acumular rápidamente a mí alrededor haciéndome imposible ver en medio de la noche, sentía el peligro cerca, tenía que salir de ese lugar rápidamente.

Salte encima de un árbol caído antes de escuchar un gruñido en mi espalda, me gire y vi a aquel horrible monstruo persiguiéndome, su rostro estaba completamente destrozado y su piel se caía en tiras, su ropa estaba rasgada y sus ojos estaban vacios. Me detuve en seco saltando en dirección a él blandiendo la espada que tenia escondida y apuntando a su corazón.

El grito gutural que soltó el monstruo fue horrible, un chillido espantoso, su aliento pútrido golpeaba en mi rostro mientras enterraba más profunda la espada, el monstruo miro el cielo lanzando su último grito a la noche antes de desaparecer dejando un rastro de cenizas y sangre oscura.

- Lo hiciste bien – me dijo Araquiel, el ángel de la venganza caminando a paso lento hasta llegar al lugar en donde se encontraban las cenizas del monstruo

- Si, y hubiera terminado más rápido si no hubieras puesto esa niebla, en serio madre, ¿qué ganas con eso? – le pregunte mirándola, ella sonrió, siempre sonreía cuando la llamaba así, desde el comienzo ella me había enseñado todo, como utilizar una espada, la antigua lengua de los ángeles, como defenderme pero sobre todo fue mi compañía incondicional, me ayudaba y apoyaba, hablaba conmigo, me ayudaba a controlar la habilidad de los recuerdos. Sin pensarlo la había empezado a querer y gracias a ella había podido controlar mis habilidades escondidas, ahora me sentía realmente bien con esas habilidades, ahora me sentía unida a algo realmente.

- No te molestes, era una prueba, una última prueba. Aquel demonio tenía una gran sed de sangre y no sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de que te hayas vuelto tan buena guerrera – puso una mano en mi hombro, con sus verdes ojos mirándome fijamente – no sabes en verdad cuanto desee que llegara el momento en que te encontraría y ahora eres mi más grande orgullo

- ¡Madre! – me queje, ella siempre decía eso y hacia que me sonrojara, pero vamos, ¡yo aun era humana y ella era una súper mujer que se convertía en lobo y podía volar!

- Te tengo un regalo pequeña – me dijo, el cielo se despejo completamente mostrando una manta de estrellas brillantes, era hermoso ver esto en medio del bosque, dos lobos se empezaron a acercar a nosotras alejándose de los demás ojos brillantes que nos miraban desde la oscuridad, ellos eran mi nueva familia, me habían cuidado y protegido, me habían acompañado cuando necesitaba salir a respirar, los entendía de la misma manera en que ellos me entendían, habíamos creado un vinculo.

- Hola chicos – los salude, ellos se acercaron a mis manos para que los pudiera acariciar, sus pelajes eran de color gris y sus ojos de un azul pálido.

- ¿te gustan ellos Bella? – me pregunto mi madre sentándose en el árbol caído que yo había saltado, asentí, esos dos eran los hijos de los jefes de la mandada con la cual vivía mi madre – entonces son tuyos – abrí los ojos como platos ante lo que me decía… ¿Yo tendría mis propios lobos?

- ¿Estas bromeando? – le pregunte y escuche su musical risa

- No, se que ellos te quieren y no estarás toda la vida junto a mí, quiero que seas libre, como un lobo, si te vas y los dejas morirán de tristeza

- Claro que los quiero – le salte a mi madre encima abrazándola – gracias

- De nada cariño – me dijo devolviéndome el abrazo – creo que ya es hora de que te vayas, el amanecer se acerca así que adelántate, nos veremos en unos días

- ¿Estarás bien? – le pregunte mirándola a los ojos, amaba a mi madre, había visto en sus recuerdos las noches que paso buscándome, el dolor que sentía cuando se veía sola y cuando pensaba en mi, había descubierto el verdadero amor de una madre dentro de ella y no quería verla sufrir. Ella acaricio mi rostro suavemente

- Mientras ellos estén junto a ti estaré bien, recuerda Bella, mi conexión con ellos es más fuerte que cualquier cosa y puedo encontrarte en cualquier lugar ahora, sé que extrañas a aquellos que dejaste atrás

- Te quiero madre – le dije abrazándola nuevamente antes de darme la vuelta

- Bella – me llamo ella, me gire rápidamente para sentir como me lanzaba una maleta – no puedes ir así, estas toda sucia y eso no diría cosas buenas de mi como guardiana – escuche de nuevo su risa – anda arréglate.

Mire el interior de la maleta viendo la ropa de cuero negro, una falda corta, una camisa sin mangas, botas hasta la rodilla y una chaqueta, me había acostumbrado a usarla después de que los jefes de la manada destruyeran mi ropa el día que nos habíamos conocido, vi dos espadas en el fondo, las empuñaduras eran de oro y tenia pequeñas esmeraldas, el acero era afilado y cada una tenía una inscripción en la antigua lengua: _"el honor en la guerra por encima de la oscuridad del alma" _y _"no moriré jamás por las manos de mi enemigo"_ voltee a mirar a mi madre.

- Son las espadas de Dagon y Paymon, los arcángeles de la guerra, expertos en batallas. Dagon era el creador de las espadas más poderosas del infierno y Paymon era el guerrero con la mente más ágil – me dijo ella – Paymon me encontró cuando Shamuel murió y me llevo con él para entrenarme, ellos eran personas en quien podías confiar, unos verdaderos hermanos que morirían por ti – y suspiro - murieron juntos, uno en manos del otro.

- ¿Fue Gabrielle? – le pregunte, ella asintió

- Sabes que todos los ángeles somos hermanos pero Gabrielle perdió su propio corazón hace milenios, solamente espero vengar todas las muertes de mis hermanos caídos en batalla – asentí y seguí mirando en la bolsa, había un collar de oro con un medallón de unas alas atravesadas por la espada, la levante y la puse frente a mi rostro – eso era de Adriael, experta en curación, el mejor sanador de los arcángeles junto a Shamuel, ambas eran hermanas pero cada una fue por su propio camino, se encontraban de vez en cuando para conversar – se acerco a mí y me ayudo a poner el collar – vete ahora Bella, te extrañare amada hija, nos veremos luego

- Nos veremos madre – le dije antes de correr en dirección al rio.

***…***

A lo lejos veía la entrada a la cueva, había corrido por el bosque durante días, los lobos dormían dentro de la pequeña mochila, eran pequeños y no podían seguir mi paso. Respire profundamente antes de entrar, la cueva se veía diferente en la oscuridad, no podía ver los colores de las piedras preciosas al ser tocadas por la luz de las velas. Seguí caminando hasta que llegue al gran salón que aun me sorprendía ver, sentí algo acercarse rápidamente y por instinto puse la espalda cerca de la pared para proteger a los cachorros.

- ¿Bella? – escuche la voz de mi hermana frente a mí, no había cambiado nada, tenía el mismo rostro de duende. Salto a mis brazos y me abrazo con fuerza dando pequeños saltitos – que bueno verte, te ves hermosa, te extrañe tanto – dijo rápidamente, la abrace y nos separamos un poco

- Hola Alice – le dije – me alegra volver a verte

- ¿Dónde está Araquiel? – pregunto ella, fruncí el ceño

- Debe estar por llegar, claro, como tiene alas y puede llegar aquí en minutos – me queje - ¿podrías traer algo de agua y comida? Creo que ellos mueren de hambre – señale mi espalda, los dos lobos salieron de su escondite con sus grandes ojos, se parecían tanto a cachorros de felpa que nunca me cansaba de abrazarlos.

- ¿Puedo abrazarlos? – Me pregunto mi hermana, asentí y los abrazo rápidamente, ellos no emitieron ningún sonido, eran unos mimados y adoraban que los abrazaran - ¿Cómo se llaman?

- Esta es Jane – le señale al lobo más pequeño – y este es Alec

- Hola, soy Alice – les dijo ella poniéndolos frente a su rostro, ellos lamieron su rostro provocando que riera – yo también quiero uno de estos

- Ni se te ocurra – advirtió una voz grave detrás de nosotras, al mirarlo sentí que mis pies perdían el suelo, era tan parecido al amor de mi vida, solamente verlo me recordaba a él - No me gustan los lobos

- Hola Jasper – lo salude tomando a mis lobos en brazos cariñosamente

– Bella, te vez diferente, más sexi – me dijo y soltó una risita, lo mire fijamente – anda no me mires así, ¿no me digas que te olvidaste de mi? – me pregunto con una sonrisa

- Como podría olvidarte bastardo hijo de puta – sonreí al ver su rostro sorprendido – no olvide lo que me enseñaste

- ¿No me vas a abrazar? – Pregunto con un puchero, se acerco a mí y los lobos empezaron a gruñirle - ¿Son los lobos de Araquiel?

- Nop – sonreí – son míos, ella me los regalo – deje los lobos en el suelo y salte a sus brazos – te extrañe Jasper

- Yo también pequeña zorra – me dijo antes de empezar a reír cerca de mi oído, sentí una mano recorriendo mi espalda y luego alguien tomando del cuello a Jasper haciendo que me soltara.

- ¿Qué Decías? – le dijo mi madre mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

- Que extrañaba a Bella – dijo Jasper zafándose – ¿Como estas hermana?

- Bien – dijo ella fríamente antes de sonreír – no te preocupes por decirme hermana, dime Elizabeth – vi la confusión en el rostro de Alice y Jasper

- Tú no eres la única mala influencia – le dije a Jasper con una sonrisa que correspondió.

Caminamos en dirección a un gran comedor, sabía que los ángeles podían comer comida humana, Alice era buena en la cocina porque preparo una cena deliciosa, mientras cenábamos platicábamos agradablemente, Jasper me confesó que la vez que me pidió carne cruda hace tanto tiempo atrás lo había hecho para provocarme algo de miedo, reí ante eso mientras Alice lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

- Bella, deberías descansar un rato – me dijo mi madre cuando habíamos terminado la cena, me había puesto de pie rápidamente agradeciéndole a Alice la comida

- No, iré a caminar un poco, quiero ver si algo ha cambiado – le dije dándome la vuelta, los cachorros se acercaron a mí y los puse en la mochila antes de salir de allí, el cielo lleno de estrellas jamás me aburría, era tan hermoso mirarlo.

Corrí por el bosque de nuevo, adoraba estar en lugares como estos, me recordaban el olor de Edward, después de tantos meses mi amor por él había crecido, me dolía no verlo y saber que al final se había alejado de mi por culpa de mi debilidad.

Me detuve al ver la casa de dos pisos a lo lejos, me daba curiosidad el saber que habían hecho aquellos que me trajeron al mundo durante este tiempo, todos mis sentidos eran superiores a los de un humano común, me acerque a la casa lentamente, por el sordo sonido de dos corazones latiendo supe que ellos estaban en casa, mire por la ventana de la cocina, ellos siempre estaban allí a esa hora, los vi cenando, uno frente al otro, sus rostros mostraban una serenidad y paz increíble, sus manos estaban unidas por encima de la mesa mientras hablaban de cómo les había ido en su día, el acariciaba el dorso de la mano de ella tiernamente mientras ella sonreía con amor.

Reprimí los deseos de gritar, aun me dolía su indiferencia, aun sentía el peso de todos los años en los que había sido solamente una carga para ellos, me dolía saber que cuando me fui la paz y el amor habían vuelto a reinar esta casa.

Mire el árbol que daba a mi ventana, lo subí rápidamente, recordaba mis dibujos, todos y cada uno de ellos, los que no había podido llevarme, abrí la ventana, parecía que nadie la había abierto esta desde el día en que me fui, entre sintiendo el olor a polvo, mi cuarto estaba completamente desocupado, mis cosas habían desaparecido, estaba completamente vacío. Cerré los ojos recordando las cosas que había vivido en este lugar, suspire antes de saltar por la ventana e irme.

Corrí por la calle, me confundía con la noche, había esperado por averiguar que había sido de la vida de mis dos mejores y enamorados amigos, llegue a la casa de Emmett pero el ya no estaba allí, vivía una nueva familia, corrí en dirección a la casa de Rosalie pero me detuve dos casas antes de llegar, ella estaba allí tan bella como siempre, también estaba Emmett, se estaban besando frente a la puerta, cuando se separaron se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos, ella estaba más radiante que nunca gracias a la gran pancita que tenia, estaba embarazada y eso le sentaba muy bien. Sonreí por eso, mis dos mejores amigos eran de verdad felices y luego quise llorar porque no era parte de sus vidas y porque nunca seria participe de su felicidad.

Me di la vuelta antes de que me descubrieran y corrí adentrándome en el bosque, respire profundamente el aire de la noche antes de sentir como alguien corría junto a mí.

- ¿Qué te enseño Elizabeth? – pregunto Alice con curiosidad

- Creo que ya lo sabes – le dije con una sonrisa, ella suspiro mirando hacia el frente

- No, no lo sé, desde hace algún tiempo he dejado de ver tu futuro

- ¿Eso es posible? – le pregunte confundida, sabia del gran poder de Alice, ella veía todo y a todos, nadie escapaba de su futuro

- Si – suspiro de nuevo – tu interior está cambiando, no puedo verte porque las diferentes partes de tu alma están cambiando drásticamente y eso no me permite verte

Nos quedamos en silencio pero yo la veía preocupada, quería cambiar de tema así que le comente una pequeña duda que tenia.

– Supe que eres la reencarnación de Shamuel lo que significa que debes ser una gran sanadora por lo que me dijo mi madre.

- Si, esa es mi especialidad y aunque tengo una espada no la se usar muy bien, Jasper no me quiso enseñar a luchar y yo tampoco quería aprender, me gusta cuidar de la gente – se quedo pensativa – esto es muy confuso para mi, aun no me acostumbro a ser la reencarnación de Shamuel

- Todo estará bien, no te preocupes – le dije con una sonrisa.

Seguimos corriendo, no me sentía cansada, me encantaba correr en la noche, jugamos un poco mientras corríamos a la cueva, hacíamos carreras y escuchaba el eco de su risa combinada con la mía hasta que sentí la tención en el aire, el peso de la maldad rodeándonos, había algo allí, mirándonos, siguiéndonos. Mire a mi hermana que también se veía preocupada mirando a todos lados.

- Alice – susurre para que solo ella me escuchara – quédate cerca – le di la maleta con los cachorros – cuídalos por mí.

Dos monstruos aparecieron frente a nosotras, sentía su poder, eran maldad pura, escuche el gruñido de los cachorros, Alice los abrazo más fuerte.

- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? sus almas se ven deliciosas – dijo uno de los hombres, su imagen se veía borrosa gracias a la gran cantidad de maldad que pesaba en su alma, su voz era distorsionada mientras aquel muro que lo hacía verse borroso desaparecía y tomaba su verdadera forma solida, era un hombre alto, no tenía mucha de su piel, sus huesos y músculos se veían claramente, las cuencas vacías de sus ojos y las garras negras que tenía en sus manos, su sangre manchaba el suelo, solamente los antiguos podían hablar, solamente los que habían devorado a innumerables almas podían.

El segundo hombre se lanzo en mi dirección, esta era solo una marioneta que seguía las ordenes del antiguo para buscar poder, saque la espada de Dagon, la tenia dentro de mi bota derecha y corrí para enfrentar a la marioneta.

La mate rápidamente y al darme cuenta el antiguo corría en dirección a Alice con las garras listas para desgarrar su delicado cuello junto con los cuerpos de los cachorros, corrí con todas mis fuerzas e interpuse mi cuerpo entre ellos golpeando al antiguo con la empuñadura de la espada, el antiguo retrocedió un poco, vi algo moverse por el rabillo del ojo y me gire solo un poco para que el aire quedara atascado en mis pulmones.

El estaba allí, mirándome con sus ojos negros rojizos, con su cabello cobrizo rebelde, con su rostro perfecto, con su cuerpo musculoso… ¡El estaba allí!, mirándome con miedo y anhelo en los ojos y solo basto un segundo, el segundo en que nuestras miradas se encontraron para sentir el calor en mi corazón, nunca lo había olvidado, el era mi vida entera.

Sentí el dolor lacerante de las garras en mi estomago y escuche el sonido del desgarro, me había distraído, el antiguo se alejo para volver a atacar, alce la espada y corrí en su dirección, sentí sus garras en mi brazo mientras yo rosaba con mi espada en su pecho, chillo atacando mis brazos, cortando con sus afiladas uñas cada vez más profundo en mi piel, sentí a alguien acercarse rápidamente y vi como el antiguo era atravesado por la espalda, grito y sus cenizas se unieron a las de su compañero, su sangre callo encima de mi quemando como ácido, me quede allí, mirando las cenizas, mientras sentía el dolor recorrer mi cuerpo.

- Bella, estas sangrando mucho – me Alice dijo asustada detrás de mí, se acerco a mí y vi como dejaba los lobos sanos y salvos en el suelo mientras me dejaba caer en el suelo sintiendo el dolor atravesar cada parte de mi cuerpo, mi mano busco instintivamente aquel collar de oro sintiendo la forma de las alas contra mi palma, eso me tranquilizaba un poco mientras veía el pasto una vez verde siendo manchado con mi sangre

- Estoy bien Alice, no es nada – mentí, mire en dirección al bosque de nuevo, viéndolo allí, totalmente inmóvil mirándome fijamente. Los lobos salieron de la maleta y corrieron a mi lado, saltaron a mi regazo y acariciaron con sus cabezas mi estomago mientras sus pelajes eran manchados con mi roja sangre.

- Llamen a Araquiel – les dije suavemente, ellos aullaron al cielo cumpliendo mi orden

- No te muevas Bella, te curare – se sentó a mi lado y puso las manos en mi estomago antes de cerrar los ojos, sentí el calor entrar en mi cuerpo y algo parecido a un sedante alejándome del dolor. Escuche pasos acercándose y mire fijamente a los lobos que me miraban como si ellos también sufrieran, los acaricie lentamente antes de que mi madre se arrodillara a mi lado tomando tiernamente mi mano y guardando mi espada antes de cerrar los ojos para curarme como Alice.

- ¿Se puede saber que paso aquí? – pregunto Jasper con el ceño fruncido.

- Como si no lo supieras ya – me burle – es fácil, vinieron, atacaron, los mate. Fin de la historia – aunque no era toda la verdad, había visto la espada y sabía que era de aquel que estaba alejado de mi, mirándome fijamente

- Debiste esperar, eres una principiante – me Jasper dijo enojado, tenia los puños apretados fuertemente y miro a su hermano - ¿No pudiste hacer nada bastardo?

- Puedo protegerme y a mi hermana – me separe de Alice y de mi madre, abrieron los ojos confusas, les sonreí e intente levantarme del suelo – estoy bien – mi madre frunció el ceño mirándome con frialdad.

- ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto mi madre con algo de sarcasmo, apretó solo un poco mi brazo haciendo que sangrara mas - Te lo dije, ahora quédate quieta – me obligo a acostarme antes de que ellas volvieran a intentar curarme.

Pasaron horas, minutos, no supe realmente cuanto tiempo antes de que sintiera las heridas cerrarse, ellas se alejaron de mi, mi madre me ayudo a levantarme intentando limpiar un poco de la sangre que había salpicado mi rostro, me sentía débil y mareada, todo me daba vueltas y agradecí internamente su ayuda.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – me pregunto ella, tome su mano mirando fijamente sus ojos y ella asintió antes de girarse con la mirada más fría en dirección a Edward – ¿No pudiste evitar esto? – pregunto sin expresión en la voz

- No es tu problema – escuche que respondió el con su musical voz, mi madre se enojo completamente, vi sus ojos verdes brillar intensamente.

- Es mi problema, todo lo que tenga que ver con ella es mi problema – dijo mi madre acercándose a Edward, Jasper se acerco a ellos

- No es momento para esto – les dijo, mi madre lo ignoro completamente

- ¿Por qué no la ayudaste a tiempo? – le pregunto nuevamente

- ¿Por qué ella está aquí, con la espada de Dagon y luchando? – Pregunto el de vuelta, tomo a mi madre del cuello rápidamente - ¿Qué hiciste? – gruño entre dientes, corrí hacia ellos sintiendo mi debilidad incrementada por la pérdida de sangre pero tenía que detenerlos, amaba a Edward pero jamás permitiría que tratara de esa manera a mi madre.

- Aléjate de ella en este momento Abbadon – le ordene cuanto estuve junto a Jasper, el me miro por un momento y luego la soltó reticentemente. Vi la ira de mi madre, esto había sobre pasado sus límites y si hacia algo ahora no se lo perdonaría nunca, la tome del brazo y cuando me miro sus ojos brillaban por la furia.

- Regresa madre, puedes contra esto, regresa, no lo dejes entrar – le suplique, sus instintos de lobo estaban emergiendo rápidamente, ella respiro profundamente muchas veces antes de alejarse de mí y salir corriendo.

- ¿Madre? – escuche que preguntaba Edward, me gire y lo vi mirándome fijamente.

- Jasper necesito descansar, llévame a casa – le pedí sin apartar la mirada de Edward.

- Aun estoy enojado contigo – me dijo el pero tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios – así que no pienses que hago esto por ti, me da lástima verte ahora – dijo acercándose a mi hasta que su olor a chocolate y limones llenara mi nariz y la tranquilidad que me trasmitía llenara mi cuerpo.

- En realidad me amas – le dije con una pequeña sonrisa antes de pasar las manos por su cuello y que él me tomara en brazos, salió corriendo rápidamente y soltó una fuerte carcajada

- ¿Qué fue eso? – me pregunto con diversión

- Se lo gano por idiota, primero me deja y luego intenta matar a mi madre, solo quiero dormir – le dije acomodándome mejor en sus brazos cálidos, en segundos estaba en una cama, Alice venía detrás de él y me ayudo a quitarme la ropa mientras Jasper salía de la habitación.

- Lo siento – me susurro, mire su rostro, pequeñas lagrimas rojas surcaban su hermoso rostro, las limpie con la mano e hice que me mirara fijamente a los ojos.

- No es tu culpa, tú me ayudaste, si no hubieras estado allí hubiera muerto

- ¡Cerré los ojos! – me grito, el dolor se veía claramente en sus ojos antes de que bajara la mirada – no quise ver más, no pude ayudarte, no pude moverme, solamente abrí los ojos para verte allí, de pie, llena de tu propia sangre.

- Alice no es tu culpa, tu eres la mejor persona que conozco, se que tenias miedo pero hiciste algo importante – ella levanto la mirada mirándome de nuevo – protegiste a los que son importantes para mí y eso es sumamente importante.

- Lo siento – volvió a repetir antes de ayudarme a terminar de quitarme la ropa.

Alice me ayudo a bañarme y cambiarme, sentía el cuerpo entumecido, me volví a acostar en la cama en donde mis cachorros ya estaban durmiendo, puse las dos espadas al alcance de mi mano antes de sentir los parpados pesados.

- Duerme bien Bella y gracias por proteger a Alice – me dijo Jasper besando mi frente, lo había visto cuando salí del baño, el había traído a mis cachorros y se lo agradecía, no podría dormir sin ellos.

- Es mi hermana después de todo, no pensé en ti en ese momento – sonreí un poco – cuando mi madre vuelva dile que no quiero que mate a nadie – cerré los ojos y me deje llevar, aun con el recuerdo de Edward en mi mente.

* * *

><p>Hola chicas! bueno queria comentarles que ya esta llegando el final de esta historia... creo que seran otros tres o cuatro capitulos, aun no lo decido... y bueno siento la tardansa pero estaba esperando mas comentarios y como que me abandonaron...<p>

¿Les gusto el cap? sugerencias, criticas costructivas, dejen un comentario.

Cuidense y besos!


	16. Chapter 15

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de la escritora Meyer, la historia es sacada de algun lugar de mi mente.

Advertencia: Personajes oscuros y malignos, algunos capitulos contendran partes obsenas, si leen es por su propia voluntad.

* * *

><p><strong>Respuestas<strong>

Sabía que era un sueño, sabía que no era real pero aun así el miedo hacia un agujero en mi estomago, sabía que era un recuerdo, el recuerdo de alguien más y que yo era solamente una espectadora, había aprendido a poder ver los recuerdos sin que estos causaran heridas en mi piel.

Una puerta se alzo ante mis ojos, una gran puerta llena de cadáveres, los cadáveres se movían y gemían a causa del dolor lacerante de sus cuerpos despedazados, sus chillidos de dolor eran insoportables y enfermizos, las puertas se abrieron lentamente trayendo consigo un olor a podredumbre, era asqueroso, sentía la maldad saliendo de esa puerta, sentía algo maligno llamándome, incitándome a entrar y perder mi alma dentro de tanta depravación, dentro de tanta maldad.

Vi a Edward entrar por esa puerta y supe que eran sus recuerdos los que estaba viendo, entre tras él, no podía dejarlo solo en un lugar así, mi corazón no soportaría ver como su alma se perdía en ese lugar.

La oscuridad me trago completamente cuando entre detrás de él, el tiempo y el espacio desaparecieron y solamente quedaron las ganas de vomitar gracias al olor pútrido que me rodeaba.

Cuando abrí los ojos ya nada era igual, el cielo era de un tono rojizo sangre, no había nubes, solamente el fuerte olor de carne descompuesta llenaba el lugar, mi estomago se rebeló ante el olor pero intente concentrarme, recordé porque había entrado a este lugar y vi a Edward acercarse a una gran cueva, lo seguí viendo la interminable cantidad de personas siendo lentamente torturadas, una mujer siendo violada por una gran serpiente que la hacía sangrar, un hombre bebiendo una botella de un acido que desintegraba lentamente su carne y revelaba sus intestinos, cada una de las personas que estaban allí estaban cumpliendo una condena por la forma en que habían vivido, pero Edward no se detuvo, camino hasta llegar al lugar más alejado, en donde el calor era más sofocante, se quedo allí mirando hacia abajo, me acerque y mire también poniendo una mano en mi boca para no gritar… ellos estaban allí, su piel quemándose por el fuego rápidamente sin darles tregua para recuperarse, no podía entender como habían pasado por esto durante tantos años, Jasper gritaba de dolor mientras intentaba quitarle casi toda la carga de dolor a Alice.

- _Hermano no podre volver a venir_ – escuche la voz de Edward, era un susurro, no era real, estaba hablándole a Jasper… en su mente.

- _¿Por qué no?_ – pregunto Jasper, su voz se oía cansada

- _Te daré todo el poder que necesites para que protejas a tu compañera, intentare darte mi apoyo pero no podre volver, lamento no darte más respuestas pero no te atormentare con lo que me suceda sabiendo lo que estas pasando ahora_ – escuche el suspiro de Edward y Jasper al unisonó, uniéndose como uno, Edward se retorció de dolor pero sin emitir ningún sonido, solamente estaba ayudando a Jasper alivianando su carga un poco – _Nos veremos hermano_ – dijo Edward dándose la vuelta. El agujero negro volvió a succionarme dejándome inconsciente del tiempo.

Cuando abrí los ojos estos se llenaron de lagrimas, Edward estaba allí, dentro de un gran castillo frente al que yo sabía era Lucifer, estaba amarrado con los brazos sobre su cabeza y sus manos estaban atravesadas por espadas, sus alas, de un color negro media noche estaban ensangrentadas también atravesadas por espadas.

- ¿Por qué hacer tanto por tu hermano y una recién convertida? No lo merecen, mira lo que hacen, toman tu poder y te llenan de dolor, no entiendo, es mejor simplemente dejarlos morir, es un estorbo para nosotros, morirá igual que todos los que han encontrado la otra mitad de su alma – le dijo Lucifer acercándose lentamente a él.

- Nunca me ha importado lo que piensas – le dijo Edward con una sonrisa – simplemente acepto el coste de mis decisiones en la antigüedad – Vi como el brillo de ira ilumino los ojos de Lucifer antes de que este liberara una de las manos de Edward mordiera profundamente su piel, bebiendo su sangre, un dolor lacerante atravesó el rostro demacrado de Edward y sus fuerzas se vieron considerablemente aminoradas. La estruendosa risa de Lucifer lleno el lugar haciendo un espantoso eco

- Tu hermano toma tu poder sin darse cuenta de que lo hace, comparte su sufrimiento contigo sabiendo que es la única manera de poder descansar unos instantes del sufrimiento… debería matarlo de una vez

- No podrás – le dijo Edward firmemente – este lugar te lo prohíbe, hicimos un pacto y tienes que cumplir con las reglas, si no cumples jamás saldrás de este lugar y morirás porque nosotros seremos liberados – un gruñido retumbo por el lugar antes de que Lucifer volviera a poner la mano de Edward encima de su cabeza y enterrara profundamente la espada. Edward no se quejo, no grito, no demostró el dolor, mi corazón sufría por él, lloraba por el… hasta que la oscuridad volvió a arrastrarme.

Ahora estaba en un campo abierto, Edward se encontraba allí otra vez, de la misma forma que la vez anterior, su cuerpo herido por las espadas, su sangre saliendo de sus heridas, sus alas completamente inútiles. Lucifer estaba allí también, sentado en un banco, era el jardín del castillo, el único lugar al aire libre en donde Lucifer podía estar.

- ¿Te gusta esto? ¿El dolor? Es la segunda vez que haces lo mismo sabiendo que tu vida está en riesgo, aun así, ¿Eres capaz de atravesar de nuevo por el dolor por culpa de una humana? – pregunto Lucifer con curiosidad, Edward sonrió un poco

- ¿Qué es el dolor para alguien como yo? Nunca tendrás su sangre porque hicimos un pacto de nuevo, y si con esta pequeñez puedo hacer que ella esté lejos de tus asquerosas manos entonces que así sea, no permitiré jamás que tu, bastardo, puedas conocer a un ángel tan puro como ella, porque ella verdaderamente es un ángel y nosotros solo somos tristes imitaciones.

No me había dado cuenta hasta que escuche unos pequeños sonidos de mordidas y luego vi que la espalda de Edward estaba amarrada a una cruz de plata, pero de la plata salían pequeños paracitos que cercenaban la piel, rasgaban la carne y se bañaban con su sangre, era tan doloroso verlo allí y sin entender muy bien el porqué de tantas cosas.

Desperté mirando el techo marmoleo de la habitación, sentía las lagrimas derramarse sin control por mis mejillas, mis manos estaban apretadas en puños enterrando las uñas profundamente en mi piel, sentía algo de sangre salir de ellas pero no me importaba porque el ver a Edward de esa forma era más doloroso que cualquier otra cosa, intente levantarme de la cama, sentía los músculos tensos, me dolía moverme pero tenía que salir de aquella habitación y encontrarlo, saber que ahora estaba a salvo, escuchar verdaderamente el porqué se había alejado de mi, con toda la voluntad que pude reunir me levante tambaleándome hasta la puerta mirando una última vez mi cama en donde estaban durmiendo plácidamente Jane y Alec antes de salir, respire profundamente llevando el olor de la mansión completamente a mis pulmones, mi sentido del olfato era más intenso gracias al tiempo que había pasado junto a la manada de mi madre, supe que Edward estaba en una de las habitaciones y me dirigí hacia allí con una mano pegada a la pared, ahora sentía la pérdida de sangre como no la había sentido en aquella batalla, ahora sentía como me temblaban las rodillas pero solamente quería verlo.

La habitación era parecida a la mía, la única diferencia era que en lugar de dos cachorros en la cama había un hombre que me miraba fijamente con sus ojos negro rojizos, mirando mi alma y luego se acerco a mí para sostenerme cuando las piernas no aguantaron mas.

- Deberías estar descansando – me susurro, su mirada enredada con la mía, su rostro tan cerca del mío, su aliento llenando mis pulmones, había soñado tanto con esto, con tenerlo tan cerca de mí de nuevo, sus brazos rodeándome, el sonido de su corazón cerca de mi oído, todo era real, el estaba allí junto a mí.

- No podía seguir durmiendo – le dije levantando una mano y poniéndola en su mejilla, su piel era tan suave y su mandíbula tan fuerte – Soñé contigo – el me tomo fácilmente entre sus brazos llevándome a la cama, me acostó allí y se sentó a mi lado tomando mi mano

- Lo siento – me susurro – no quería este futuro para ti, quería la vida para ti y no esto, quería una familia para ti, una verdadera vida mortal.

- No podría tenerla jamás – le dije firmemente

- Lo sé – me dijo acariciando mi mano en lentos círculos – Jasper tenía todo dentro de su mente.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste? – le pregunte mirándolo, se veía tan guapo allí en la oscuridad

- Lucifer desea tu sangre – dijo rápidamente – Piensa que tu sangre puede darle el poder para acabar de una vez con su condena, tenía que alejarte de mi mundo para que pudieras estar a salvo.

- Soy mas parte de tu mundo de lo que crees, debiste decírmelo antes de irte… - tome aire – antes de sufrir de esa manera – Edward me miro, su mirada se volvió fría, un cortante hielo

- ¿Cómo sabes que sufrí? – puse mi mano libre frente a mis ojos intentando no recordar pero las imágenes estaban frescas en mi mente y me habían marcado como si fueran un hierro caliente en mi alma

- Te vi, junto a Jasper y Alice, aguantando su dolor, junto a Lucifer haciendo un pacto… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que salvarte a ti, a mi hermano y a Alice – se levanto de la cama caminando de un lado al otro – Tuve que pagar con mi cuerpo el coste de sus vidas

- Yo no te pedí eso Edward – me levante de la cama aun tambaleante y en segundos estaba allí – jamás te pedí que sufrieras por mi

- Moriría por ti si fuera necesario, si me lo pidieras ahora moriría feliz al saber que tu lo deseas, haría cualquier cosa por ti sin importarme nada porque al final se que todo es por ti – me abrazo y yo rodee su cintura con mis brazos, me lleno su aroma a bosque, el que siempre adoraba y añoraba.

- No te vuelvas a ir – algunas lagrimas habían escapado de mis ojos, las limpie con su camisa negra.

- No me iré porque sé que eres la luz de mi oscuridad, que tu alma es la otra mitad de la mía, no podría volver a pasar por el tormento de la soledad nuevamente.

- He cambiado más de lo que crees – le dije – ahora no soy la misma de antes, soy diferente a la persona que dejaste.

- Lo sé, ahora eres una guerrera, una gran guerrera… lo siento, no pude protegerte ayer, no pude moverme al verte allí siendo herida por el maldito ese.

- Gracias por matarlo por mi – le dije con una sonrisa levantando mi rostro para quedar frente a él.

- Te encontré. En medio de la oscuridad, donde no había esperanzas para mí, donde luchaba y batallaba contra el monstruo cada segundo de cada noche, día tras día, año tras año, milenio tras milenio, tú viniste a mí. Tú me salvaste, Bella. No puedes abandonarme ahora. No puedo volver a una vida de soledad. Nadie puede pedirme eso, ni siquiera tú. ¿Cómo puedo hacer que lo entiendas? ¿Cómo puedo hacer para que sepas cuanto sufrí mientras estaba alejado de ti? ¿Cómo puedo demostrarte cuanto te amo? – Susurro acercando sus labios a los míos - ¿Cómo puedo hacer para que me perdones?

- Todo esto fue una tontería, pudimos hacer las cosas diferentes y el resultado sería completamente igual, yo formo parte de tu mundo y eso nadie lo podrá cambiar – lo bese suavemente, un roce nada mas, recordando la suavidad de sus labios y su sabor – te amo Abbadon, jamás lo deje de hacer.

Me apretó mas fuerte besándome apasionadamente, le devolví el beso, cuanto lo había extrañado, cuanto había soñado con sus besos, con su cuerpo, lentamente subí mis brazos a su cuello para acercarlo más a mí, quería recuperar el tiempo perdido, las lagrimas tontamente derramadas. Mis piernas se debilitaron completamente, el lo supo y me tomo en brazos poniendo su frente contra la mía mientras nuestras respiraciones se calmaban.

- Tienes que descansar un poco Bella – me llevo a la cama de nuevo y se acostó quedando frente a mi - ¿Cómo fue tu entrenamiento con Araquiel?

- Un verdadero infierno – le sonreí con diversión – es muy estricta y ruda, gritaba y mandaba a sus lobos para que no me dejaran descansar nada, tuve que acostumbrarme a la vida nocturna, a la cacería en grupos, a la forma de utilizar una espada, todo fue tan rápido y tan fatigante – me queje, me acomode mejor en las almohadas mirándolo a los ojos

- No sabía que ella fuera tu madre, solamente el saber que ella te había enseñado a estar en medio del campo de batalla hizo que la ira se apoderara de mí, lo siento de verdad, tengo tantas cosas por las cuales pedirte perdón

- No deberías, nunca me han gustado las disculpas – me quede pensativa unos minutos - ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

- El que quieras – dijo rápidamente

- Podrías traerme una maleta que está debajo de mi cama – el asintió y en segundos la maleta estaba frente a mí, sonreí sentándome y abriéndola… estaban allí, los dibujos estaban aun allí, tome el papel y el lápiz que tanto había extrañado y mire a Edward, quería dibujarlo, por primera vez dibujarlo de esta manera y no solo las imágenes sacadas de mi mente.

- ¿Podrías volver a acostarte aquí, a mi lado? – le pregunte, rápidamente lo tuve a mi lado con una pequeña sonrisa

- Esto de hacer lo que deseas me agrada – dijo en un susurro, reí ante sus palabras antes de empezar a dibujarlo. Se quedo completamente quieto en la oscuridad, solamente mirándome, un mechón de su cabello caía por su rostro, su mano derecha estaba detrás de su cabeza mientras que la izquierda estaba contra su estomago, tenia apoyado un pie en la cama y la rodilla doblada, cada trazo estaba hecho con amor, había temido que mi habilidad para dibujar se hubiera perdido después de tanto tiempo.

Pasaron los minutos, estaba absorta en el dibujo, su rostro perfecto, su cuerpo, sus ojos, el dibujo jamás se compararía con el real pero no me importaba porque adoraba tenerlo de modelo, reí ante ese último pensamiento mostrándole a Edward el dibujo.

- Esta es la forma en la que te veo – le susurre, el sonrió mirando detenidamente el dibujo

- Me veo sexi – dijo y ambos reímos, me había hecho falta su risa

- Siempre te vez sexi – le confesé. En ese momento Jasper entro a la habitación, sin tocar la puerta, entro y salto encima de mí, era pesado de verdad, hizo que ambos calleáramos al suelo en medio de las risas.

- Yo también soy sexi, ¿Por qué no me dibujas a mí? – me pregunto abrazándome con una sonrisa, lo aleje de mi buscando el dibujo que había hecho mientras el dormía y se lo mostré.

- Tú no eres sexi, eres tierno – y reí ante su rostro confuso, Alice llego detrás de él y al ver el dibujo sonrió encantada quitándoselo de las manos

- Esto va a ir en la entrada, y ya pueden bajar a desayunar – y salió de allí con una gran sonrisa.

- Pequeña zorra ahora por tu culpa mi honor esta por el suelo – me dijo él con un gruñido

- ¿Cómo que pequeña zorra? – preguntaron mi madre y Edward al unisonó

- Cambiando de tema – dijo Jasper ignorándolos – aun estoy enojado contigo

- No me importa – le dije levantándome, aun me sentía entumecida pero ya no era tan desagradable como cuando había despertado – acaso los ángeles no saben tocar una puerta – me queje pasando a su lado

- ¿Cómo te sientes Bella? – me pregunto mi madre a penas me vio

- Muy bien, ¿Cómo estas madre? – le pregunte con una sonrisa

- Mucho mejor

- Bella dime que pensaste en mi – dijo Jasper mientras bajábamos las escaleras para desayunar

- Claro que pensaba en ti – le sonreí – ¿quieres saber que pensaba? – el asintió y yo sonreí – pensaba en la forma más eficaz y dolorosa para castrarte por ser un bastardo hijo de puta que me dejo abandonada cuando estaba en ese infernal entrenamiento.

La risa de mi madre y Edward revoto por todo el lugar, reí al ver el rostro pálido de Jasper mientras cubría su entrepierna.

- No es verdad

- Claro que si, pregúntale a ella – le dije a Jasper con una sonrisa señalando a mi madre

- Es verdad – le aseguro ella – siempre escuchaba como murmuraba las diferentes formas de cómo castrarte – sonrió encogiéndose de hombros – sus ideas son buenas.

- Si lo son pero no creo que le guste mucho la idea a Alice – murmure

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? – me pregunto mi madre cuando nos sentamos en la mesa

- No lo sé – le dije realmente.

Hablamos de todo un poco mientras cenábamos y luego una idea me vino a la mente.

- Alice, ¿Qué tienes que hacer para ver el futuro de alguien?

- Solamente ver sus rostros – me dijo ella rápidamente

- ¿Si te muestro el rostro de una mujer embarazada puedes ver el futuro del niño también? – sentí la mirada de Edward en mi rostro

- Si tú tienes una cercanía con ella, entonces si puedo verlos a los dos, aunque sería más fácil si conociera cosas de ellos – sonreí y suspire antes de poner en su mente mis recuerdos y cerrar mis ojos.

Primero a Emmett, con su gran sonrisa, con sus hoyuelos y sus ojos brillantes, con sus chistes, con sus abrazos. Luego a Rosalie, con su pasión por las compras, la forma en que me hacia ese puchero para que la acompañara a comprar como loca, con sus palabras bonitas y su risas cristalinas, con su pancita de embarazada y el brillo de sus ojos mientras miraba a Emmett. Luego le mostré a Jacob con su sonrisa grande y sus ojos tristes, nuestras largas conversaciones, las veces en que lo había encontrado mirándome con añoranza, cuando lloro junto a mí. Luego a mis padres, con la forma en que me miraban cuando era solamente una niña, cuando los había visto tomados de la mano cenando en un ambiente tan lleno de amor que me dio envidia. No me di cuenta de que los había nombrado a cada uno sino hasta que abrí los ojos y todos me miraban fijamente, solo me concentre en Alice que tenia la mirada perdida como si estuviera viendo otra cosa.

- El bebe será una niña, va a crecer amada y protegida, se va a casar completamente enamorada, va a morir por la edad al mismo tiempo que el amor de su vida – sonreí feliz al escucharla – Emmett y Rosalie tendrán complicaciones, dificultades, pero su amor siempre estará allí, morirá el primero y unos pocos años después morirá ella.

- Muchas gracias hermana – le dije con una gran sonrisa, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que mi madre me paso la mano por la mejilla quitándomelas del rostro

- Tus padres morirán dentro de algunos años en un accidente de coche – suspiro antes de continuar - Jacob morirá pronto, no podrá soportar la carga de su culpa - me miro directamente – quiere pedirte perdón por todo lo que hizo aquel día, por lo que dijo… - me levante de allí y salí corriendo en dirección a su casa, las ganas de ver a Jacob por ultima vez me llenaron, al llegar allí sentí la mano de Edward en mi brazo, no me había dado cuenta de que me había seguido

- ¿Quién es ese hombre? – pregunto con voz neutral y mirada fria, era una mirada helada, jamas me habia mirado de esa manera.

- Alguien que va a morir pronto – le dije antes de saltar y subir a su ventana, el estaba allí, en la cama, sentí una presión en el pecho al verlo de esta manera y luego me llego el olor de la sangre, se había cortado las muñecas otra vez, tenia una venda al rededor de las muñecas que tenia una gran mancha de sangre, era un corte profundo y su piel morena demostraba aun mas su palidez.

- Jacob – lo llame acercándome, abrió los ojos rápidamente al escuchar mi voz e intento levantarse

- Bella – su voz era ronca, parecía que no había hablado en un largo tiempo – lo siento, creí que habías muerto, me sentí culpable por ello… no quise decir esas cosas, de verdad que no, me ayudaste y te trate de la peor manera posible, perdóname por favor – empezó a llorar, mi corazón se rompió al verlo de esa manera.

- ¿Qué has hecho Jacob? – Le pregunte calidamente sentándome en la silla que estaba cerca de su cama – no puedes malgastar tu vida de esta forma

- Ya no me importa la vida – me dijo firmemente – ahora solo quiero estar junto a ella

- Sabes que jamás estarás junto a ella porque tu acabaste con tu vida, iras a otro lugar, un lugar en donde ella jamás estará – vi a Edward entrar a la habitación con sus ojos completamente negros.

- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para quedarme con ella por la eternidad? – me pregunto Jacob con lagrimas en sus ojos, mire a Edward quien suspiro.

- Solo tienes que perdonar su alma, tú eres la puerta, tú puedes mandarlo a donde creas conveniente. Naciste con el poder de darle el descanzo a las almas gracias a la liberacion de sus recuerdos antes de morir, puedes calmar su alma, recuerda las palabras que te dijo tu madre una vez - cerre los ojos y recorde el primer dia, cuando me llevava al bosque, las palabras que susurro en mi oido.

- _Te perdono, libero tu alma de la carga de la condena eterna, por la sangre de aquel que murió por la humanidad y por el amor que profesaba te libero de tus pecados para que puedas reunirte con aquella a la que amas – _le dije en la lengua de los ángeles antes de besar la frente de Jacob – nos veremos Jake

- Cuídate Bella y espero nos podamos ver en algun otro momento – me dijo el, respiro profundamente antes de tomar mi mano y besarla, luego la fuerza de la mano que me sostenía se evaporo, el corazón de Jacob dejo de latir, su vida había terminado y gracias a Alice había estado allí para verlo por última vez.

- Espero que ahora puedas ser feliz – le susurre a Jacob en el oído antes de salir de allí, camine por la calle mirando el cielo lleno de estrellas, sentía el frio en mi piel, sentía las lagrimas de mi corazón, no iba a llorar, no de nuevo, no ahora. Mire mi ropa, todavía tenía mi pijama, era un pequeño camisón negro para dormir, suspire mientras me adentraba en el bosque.

- ¿Quieres tener un hijo? – me pregunto Edward sacándome de mis tristes pensamientos

- Si – le dije con una sonrisa, el apretó la mandíbula

- ¿Lo amabas a él? – me pregunto señalando a la casa que ahora tenía un aura de muerte a su alrededor.

- Fue un amigo durante algunos años – le dije comenzando caminar más rápidamente, quería volver a casa y dormir para olvidar lo que acababa de suceder.

- ¿Por qué no te alejas y tienes una vida normal? – me pregunto mordazmente

- ¿Qué te pasa Edward? – le pregunte mirándolo fijamente, sus ojos ahora completamente negros me veían fijamente

- Yo quería darte una vida de verdad y no solo media vida, quería que cumplieras todos los sueños que tiene una mujer – dijo rápidamente y comprendí que allí venia la palabra bebe.

- No puedo tener hijos Edward – le confesé – ¿porque te preocupas tanto? yo ya tome mi decision.

- ¡Porque es una mala decision! - me grito

- Es mi vida y no la tuya.

- Nunca seras feliz en mi mundo, no dejare que tomes una decision por culpa de un capricho - me espeto, senti la ira llenarme, era como si una bola de fuego se instalara en mi pecho.

- No lo hago por ti, lo hago porque esta es la mejor vida que e tenido, porque puedo estar junto a mi hermana y mi madre, nunca antes me habia sentido tan bien en mi vida entera - vi que iba a decir algo pero no se lo permiti, corri en direccion a mi habitacion antes de que hiciera algo de lo que me arrepentiria por siempre.

* * *

><p>Hola chicas!<p>

Bueno ya sabemos que paso al final con Jacob... lastima, y al final Edward se volvio a pelear con Bella, estos dos no quieren llegar a ningun lado despues de tanto tiempo jajajajaja.

Les gusto en cap?, dejen un comentario.

Cuidense y besos.


	17. Chapter 16

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de la escritora Meyer, la historia es sacada de algun lugar de mi mente.

Advertencia: Personajes oscuros y malignos, algunos capitulos contendran partes obsenas, si leen es por su propia voluntad.

* * *

><p><strong>Su padre<strong>

Cuando estaba llegando a la cueva sentí un agarre de acero en mi brazo, intente soltarme pero era imposible, no quería tener esta discusión ni hacer algo de lo que me arrepentiría más adelante, no podía llegar a esos extremos pero la ira hacia un nudo en mi estomago y calentaba mi sangre.

- No me dejes hablando solo – escuche que gruño detrás de mí.

- No me molestes mas, déjame en paz – le dije aun sin mirarlo, con un rápido movimiento me giro para quedar frente a frente, sus ojos ya no eran de un negro profundo, ahora eran de un rojo sangre, su rostro era frio y tenía una pequeña mueca cruel en la comisura de sus labios.

- Vete de aquí ahora – me ordeno – has tu vida como la mortal que eres.

- Mi vida está aquí y no me iré porque a ti se te da la maldita gana

- No eres suficiente para mi mundo – me dijo rápidamente, sentí algo en mi pecho romperse en pedazos.

- ¡Ese no es tu problema! – le grite intentando zafarme pero su agarre se hizo más fuerte.

- Morirás – me advirtió

- Tú me mataste el día que me dejaste – le espete, su rostro no cambio de expresión

- Preferiría verte muerta que en mi mundo – dijo entre dientes.

Eso fue todo lo que necesitaba, todas mis emociones explotaron en ese momento dejándome solamente con una gran necesidad de hacer daño, lo mire fijamente a los ojos y vi la sorpresa en ellos antes de mirar en ellos detenidamente el rostro de cada ser que el había acecinado fría y cruelmente.

**Edward-Abbadon POV:**

La furia me había segado, este era el lado que jamás hubiera querido que ella mirara pero solamente tenía que hacerla entender…

- Preferiría verte muerta que en mi mundo – dije entre dientes.

Vi el cambio en su semblante, sus hermosos ojos chocolate brillantes por la ira se habían puesto de un color verde pálido, me miraba directamente a los ojos y un brillo que jamás había visto apareció allí, estos no eran sus ojos, eran los ojos de su madre, eran los ojos de Araquiel, unos ojos fríos y penetrantes.

- Bella – la llame pero solo movió la cabeza a un lado, no podía moverme, verla a ella con esos ojos era una experiencia aterradora, por primera vez en mi existencia temía lo que ella pudiera estar mirando con aquellos ojos.

Pasaron minutos, horas, no lo sabía, solo supe que de un momento a otro todo se oscureció pero lo último que vi fueron los ojos de mi Bella cambiar de color, de verde a un azul cielo y poner una sonrisa en su rostro, esta no era mi Bella, era una imitación de los dos seres mas fríos entre los ángeles.

Entre las sombras escuche un grito, vi sangre en mis manos y había un camino de sangre frente a mí, lo seguí lentamente viendo los rostros de cada persona, de cada alma que había matado, cada una me miraba con asco y acusación, me señalaban con sus huesudas manos, me gritaban con sus chillonas voces.

Al final estaba Seth, mirándome con los ojos llenos de acusación.

- ¿Por qué me mataste? – me pregunto, escuchar de nuevo su voz fue como un puñal en mi alma, ver su mirada acusadora me recordó todo lo que había sufrido en el momento de matarlo.

- Debía hacerlo – le dije firmemente – era mi deber como tu hermano

- ¡Tu deber era matarla a ella no a mí! – me grito sacando su espada

- Mi deber únicamente era ayudarte, salvarte de estar bajo su control

- Mientes – dijo acercándose a mi – solo querías verme muerto, tenias envidia de que yo amara a alguien, odiabas que fuera feliz.

- Estas equivocado, me pediste que te matara – le recordé

- Pero jamás cumpliste tu promesa de vengar mi muerte – cada vez estaba más cerca, su rostro desencajado por la furia

- No he podido encontrarla – le dije alejándome un poco

- No sabes cuánto te odio Abbadon – me dijo en un gruñido – jamás perdonare tu traición

- Hermano no te traicione, jamás lo haría, no a ti – vi como levantaba su espada y se la clavaba en el pecho

- Prefiero morir antes de estar en presencia de un ser tan despreciable como tu

Intente acercarme pero su cuerpo se convirtió en cenizas, me odie por esto, no sabía que había pasado, otra vez volvía aquel dolor, otra vez me sentí un traidor por la muerte de mi hermano, todos los ángeles éramos hermanos, nacidos del mismo padre.

Vi más adelante a mi Bella, junto a aquel mortal, en aquella cama, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, en la mente de él estaba mi Bella junto a Vanesa, él las quería a ambas, las imágenes de las veces en que ambas sonreían cuando estaban hablando con él, de ambas mirando el cielo, admiraba cada gesto de Bella, cada rasgo y lo guardaba para sí. Se odiaba por herir a Bella y tener miedo de su capacidad, de recordarle lo que había perdido, de recordarle lo que jamás tendrá.

- Te amo Jacob – escuche decir a mi Bella… mi corazón se rompió en ese momento, al escucharla a ella decir eso sentí como me destruía lentamente

- Te amo Bella – Vi como Jacob se acercaba y la besaba, sentí que la sangre abandonaba mi cuerpo, en toda mi existencia jamás había sentido nada como esto, me sentía completamente destruido.

- Be… Bella – la llame porque era lo único que podía hacer, lo único que podía sentir. Ella se giro lentamente con una gran sonrisa y se acerco a mi lentamente, parando a centímetros de mi, veo sus ojos cafés, dos sombras que me miraban con odio.

- ¿Qué quieres Abbadon? – me pregunto cortante, Jacob se levanto de la cama y se puso de pie detrás de ella pasando un brazo por su cintura y besando su cuello, sus manos pasaban por todo su cuerpo, acariciando, incitando, clavando pequeñas navajas en mi alma, los mire fijamente, allí, ellos dos, dos mortales enamorados, tal como deseaba que fuera pero aun así sentía que mi corazón moría, mi corazón sangraba por ella y sabia que desde el momento en que ella me dejara me entregaría gustoso al sol para acabar con mi sufrimiento.

- No quiero nada – le dije firmemente – ¿Estás segura de que lo amas? – tenía que asegurarme, tenía que saber si realmente ella estaba enamorada y si sería feliz.

- Lo estoy, como jamás lo he estado de nadie – me dijo rápidamente con una sonrisa, me estaba mirando directamente a los ojos, disfrutando de lo que veía allí - ¿Qué pensabas Edward? ¿Qué te amaba? ¿Quién podría amarte? Eres un cobarde, no vales nada, tu solamente eres la escoria de este planeta, jamás serás realmente querido por alguien, Jasper te tiene lastima, Seth jamás te quiso realmente y por eso lo mataste.

- Tuve que hacerlo – le dije, cada palabra de ella era como un puñal en mi alma, en mi corazón y una pequeña parte de mí decía que era cierto, cada cosa que ella decía era lo que había pensado mientras estaba sumido en la oscuridad de la tortura más horrible.

- Sabes que no mereces vivir… ¿para qué vivir? Sabes que jamás serás feliz ¿Por qué vives? ¿Por venganza? ¿Por amor? – Se acerco aun mas a mí, Jacob se quedo en donde estaba, Bella saco una pequeña daga de su mano - ¿Por qué vives? – Pregunto de nuevo – Jamás llegare a amar a un ser tan despreciable como tú, ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste, que morirías si yo lo deseo? Quiero que mueras ahora porque ya no deseo verte, me das asco – sentí el puñal atravesar mi muerto corazón, sentía un dolor profundo en mi alma, pero me sentía bien al saber que moría por sus manos, moría por las dulces manos que me mostraron lo mejor que había podido conocer en toda mi existencia.

- Te amo Bella y te amare por la eternidad – le dije mirándola a los ojos.

Por un momento los ojos de ella cambiaron de color, y luego soltó el cuchillo dejando un fino rastro de sangre en mi pecho y se tomo el rostro entre las manos.

- Edward vete – murmuro entre dientes apretando aun más su cabeza y cayendo al suelo de rodillas - ¡Vete ahora!

- ¿A dónde? – le pregunte, todo era oscuro, solo la veía a ella pero estábamos rodeados de oscuridad

- Vete Edward – siguió murmurando, de un momento a otro tomo la pequeña daga y se la clavo en una pierna, su sangre empezó a manar de la herida e intente acercarme – Te libero, por la sangre de mis venas libero tu alma de esta prisión oscura que yo misma he creado – murmuro una y otra vez, de un momento a otro volvimos a estar en el bosque, ella y yo estábamos sangrando, todo había sido real, reaccione a la sangre de Bella antes de pensar en todo lo ocurrido, me arrodille a su lado.

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Aléjate de mi ahora – me gruño – vete antes de que pase algo malo

- Estas sangrando déjame ayudarte – le pedí delicadamente

- Vete Edward, por favor – su voz se rompió en ese momento – por lo que más quieras aléjate de mí, no hagas las cosas más difíciles

- No me iré – me dije firmemente, levante su rostro y me tope con sus ojos, estaban cambiando de color rápidamente, de un verde pálido a chocolate y luego a azul cielo, los colores se mesclaban rápidamente, era un espiral de colores - ¿Qué paso?

- Cuando pierdo el control mi sangre me domina – dijo rápidamente sacando la daga de su pierna y poniendo una mano allí antes de levantar la otra y ponerla encima del colgante que traía en el cuello – Mi sangre mortal e inmortal esta en completo equilibrio pero cuando pierdo el control la sangre más poderosa, la sangre inmortal, toma el control de mi mente y… y me obliga a hacer daño… cada vez que esto pasa tengo un deseo increíble de ver a la persona que tengo frente a mi completamente destruida, primero destruyo su mente, su alma y corazón y al final su cuerpo… Es como si me alimentara de su sufrimiento y esa sensación me da asco.

- Entonces todo lo que paso…

- Si – dijo ella acostándose en el césped y mirando el cielo – yo vi tus recuerdos más profundos, encontré los que más te hacían daño y los use contra ti.

- ¿Por qué cambia el color de tus ojos?

- Por mis padres – dijo ella… la mire con los ojos abiertos, esto era imposible, ella no podía ser hija de el

- Entonces tu eres la hija de…

- Si – dijo de nuevo cerrando los ojos

- ¿Cómo es eso posible? Los ángeles no podremos tener hijos – le dije rápidamente

- El sí, fue el primer mortal, convertido en ángel al demostrar su lealtad al todopoderoso – respiro profundamente antes de continuar – los recuerdos de mi madre son borrosos, jamás e podido ver el rostro de mi padre, pero solo sé que nació cuando Elizabeth era mortal, ella lo amo, se casaron, me tuvieron a mí, apareció Gabrielle y me mato, luego Shamuel la salvo y la convirtió, eso es todo lo que se.

- Ya entiendo todo, por eso tienes el poder más increíble que haya visto jamás – mire el cielo – jamás hubiera imaginado que Miguel y Adán eran la misma persona… maldito bastardo, con razón era el favorito.

- ¿Lo conociste? – me pregunto Bella, sentí su mirada en mi cuerpo

- Todos conocen al Arcángel Miguel – puse las manos en mi pecho notando como se iba cerrando y curando la herida.

Sentí una presencia cerca, alguien venia, me levante mirando a nuestro alrededor y en cuestión de segundos Alice, Jasper y Araquiel estaban frente a mí en sus formas de ángeles, rápidamente cambiaron a la forma humana antes de acercarse.

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Jasper parando junto a mí y mirando la sangre en mi ropa, Araquiel y Alice siguieron de largo para tomar a Bella, Alice empezó a curar la pierna de Bella mientras ella miraba el suelo.

- Sentimos la descarga de energía – le dijo Araquiel a Bella - paso de nuevo – afirmo

- Si, lo volví a hacer y lo hare miles de veces – dijo Bella rápidamente – quiero volver al bosque, allí no puedo hacerle daño a nadie

- Regresaremos si es lo que deseas – le dijo Araquiel suavemente

_- ¿Qué mierdas paso aquí Abbadon? – _me pregunto Azazel dentro de mi mente

_- Te hare la historia corta ok, el mortal murió, vinimos aquí, discutimos, ella entro a mi mente y busco todo lo que atormentaba mi alma, lo utilizo en mi contra, me apuñalo como puedes ver, y descubrí que el hijo de puta de Miguel es su padre_

_- Joder, dime que todo eso es mentira – _me suplico mentalmente

_- Recuerdas a ese mortal, a Adán, bueno Miguel es Adán así que es el único de nosotros que puede tener descendencia… ahora vemos de nuevo las preferencias de nuestro padre_

- ¿Por qué mierda no lo sabíamos? – me pregunto Jasper en voz alta

- No lo sé…

De un momento a otro cuatro truenos golpearon la tierra simultáneamente, cerca de donde estábamos… ¡Demonios porque ahora!

- Debemos ir – confirmo Alice abriendo los ojos – no será nada agradable

- Me quedare por el bosque… quiero pasar un rato – dijo Bella levantándose, me di cuenta de que Araquiel llevaba una mochila en la espalda, se la quito y se la dio a Bella, ella abrió la bolsa y salieron los lobos, ella sonrió – Muchas gracias, los extrañaba

- Cuídate – dijo Araquiel volviendo a su forma de ángel seguida de Jasper y Alice

- Lo hare

- De verdad cuídate Bella – le dije antes de correr en dirección al bosque, no quería que ella viera mi forma real, antes de pasar por la puerta escuche su voz

- Perdóname Edward, perdóname por todo por favor

* * *

><p>Bueno... ¿que les parecio el cap?<p>

Si, se que algunas odiaran a Bella por lastimar a Edward... yo tambien la odie pero tiene sus motivos xp

Dejen su comentario

Xoxo


	18. Chapter 17

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de la escritora Meyer, la historia es sacada de algun lugar de mi mente.

Advertencia: Personajes oscuros y malignos, algunos capitulos contendran partes obsenas, si leen es por su propia voluntad.

* * *

><p><strong>Conociendo la verdad<strong>

_Una semana después_

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde esa noche, todos ellos se habían ido, habían atendido la llamada del príncipe de la oscuridad, del gobernador del infierno, Lucifer no perdonaba a quienes no atendían sus llamadas, eran perseguidos y castigados siendo forzados a pagar con sangre todo el mal humor que habían causado en el.

Baje por las escaleras, todo estaba en calma, solo el sonido apagado de las velas y las gotas de agua que caían en los charcos de la cueva llenaban el lugar, entre a la cocina como todos los días de esta semana, vi el dibujo de Jasper durmiendo que estaba puesto en la pared y sonreí, prepare algo para desayunar y luego intente preparar un pastel, hacía mucho tiempo que no preparaba ninguno, quería que cuando ellos llegaran pudieran sentirse en casa, quería con este gesto remediar lo que había hecho, me arrepentía cada segundo haberle hecho daño a Edward, me arrepentía de herirlo y sobre todo me arrepentía de no haber controlado esa parte de mi que esta suelta desde hace un año cuando había ido con mi madre… sabia que esto se repetiría otra vez y muchas veces mas, ansiaba ver llegar a mi madre y pedirle que fuéramos al bosque, en donde no podía dañar a nadie nuevamente, no quería dañar a nadie más, no quería volver a sentir esa carga de emoción, esa sensación de que no había nada mejor que ver como una persona se destruía poco a poco, como su alma se debilitaba y escuchar el último grito lleno de dolor cuando se derrumbaban completamente, era como si me alimentara de sus emociones, me sentía satisfecha y un poder devastador me invadía cada vez que estas cosas pasaban, pero la sensación de torturar a Edward, de ver sus recuerdos, de escuchar sus palabras llenas de dolor, de sentir como sufría cada vez mas… puse una mano en mi rostro cuando sentí de nuevo mis sentidos realzados, sabía que en estos momentos tal vez mis ojos estuvieran intentando cambiar de color, respire profundamente, cada vez era más difícil controlar esta parte de mi cuando salía recientemente, respire profundamente antes de ponerme a hacer el pastel.

Termine después de unas horas, cuando Alec y Jane corrieron a mi alrededor, les di algo de comer antes de subir a darme una ducha, fue un baño corto y me cambie rápidamente, puse las espadas en mis botas y apreté con mi mano el colgante de las alas siendo atravesadas por una espada, este colgante traía una paz a mi alma y un respiro a mi corazón.

Ya estaba cansada de esperar, había estado sentada en las escaleras durante una semana, había estado entrenando con mi espada aquí, había estado jugando con mis lobos aquí, ellos eran los únicos que me hacían compañía, los únicos que se quedaban siempre conmigo desde el momento en que nacieron. Tome la maleta y ellos gustosos entraros, les gustaba viajar, les gustaba ver y explorar lugares nuevos, mi madre me había enseñado a entenderlos y hacer que ellos me entendieran, escuche sus ladridos cuando puse la maleta en mi espalda, sentía el calor y el movimiento de sus pequeños cuerpos, sonreí antes de tomar algo de comida de la cocina y salí a caminar por el bosque.

Encontré el rio en el que había estado esa noche junto con mi madre hace tanto tiempo, en donde había limpiado la sangre del cazador que ella misma había matado esa noche, el lugar seguía siendo simplemente hermoso, los rayos tenues del sol, el resplandor azul del cielo cuando el atardecer se acerca, algo mágico sacado de un sueño o un cuento de hadas, me senté en el suelo y sentí como se revolvían los lobos en mi espalda, sonreí antes de quitarme la maleta y que ellos salieran a curiosear, a explorar todo lo que nos rodeaba.

Me quede allí viendo el cielo teñirse de naranja, me levante y empecé a caminar junto a mis lobos, ellos mordían mis botas y saltaban, corrían a mi alrededor, aullaban suavemente y gruñían, era tan tierno verlos.

Vi como me acercaba a un claro bañado por la luz del sol que se ocultaba rápidamente, me detuve al ver a una mujer hermosa, su tez pálida, vestida con un vestido blanco que dejaba parte de sus pechos al descubierto y abrazaba todas sus curvas, estaba descalza, su cabello era de un color castaño claro carca del rubio, sus ojos eran de un color ámbar, estaba sentada en una roca, miraba distraídamente el cielo, pero luego una pequeña sonrisa fría se poso en su rostro, antes de que un hombre grande, con el cabello largo y gris apareciera, los músculos resaltaban gracias a la camisa blanca que se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, sus pantalones eran cafés claros y tenia los brazos cruzados por el pecho, su rostro era tallado en mármol, hermoso y frio, su semblante despreocupado y aburrido, el viento revolvía su cabello y tenía un pequeño hoyuelo en la barbilla, sus ojos eran del mismo color que su cabello haciendo que pareciera una figura etérea, me quede en silencio observándolos.

- ¿Para qué me has llamado? – la voz del hombre sonaba cansada y aburrida, no se movía en absoluto, era una estatua viviente.

- No me digas que no te alegras de verme hermano – dijo la mujer con una risa que no le llego a los ojos, él le dirigió una mirada aburrida antes de que ella suspirara – Sabes para que te he llamado, necesitamos resolver este problema, es momento de que libremos al mundo de esas bestias, es hora de que la guerra termine – sentencio ella.

- No me interesa Gabrielle – le dijo el hombre con el mismo tono aburrido, sentí mis músculos tensarse, ella era Gabrielle, ella fue la que le ha hecho daño a tantas personas. Mire a los lobos indicándoles con ese gesto que se quedaran en silencio y quietos mientras yo me escondía mejor detrás de un árbol - ¿Qué esperas con ganar la guerra? La humanidad seguirá siendo lo que es gracias al libre albedrio, jamás se someterán a algo y menos a tus deseos, los mortales no pueden alcanzar a entender todo lo que se les ha sido otorgado a través de los años

- Aprenderán – dijo ella con un gruñido – Esas bestias tienen una nueva arma, sentiste el poder al igual que yo, debemos encontrar el causante de ese poder… de seguro es la compañera de Azazel, una asquerosa humana que decidió entrar de su lado.

- No es mi problema Gabrielle – Dijo el hombre en tono cansado – Tu eres la que se empeña en la guerra… para esto tenemos a los otros ángeles, ¿Por qué inmiscuirnos en cosas como estas si al final tendremos otra gran guerra? Nuestra vida es larga, somos inmortales, pero tú solamente gozas del sufrimiento y la sangre de tus enemigos

- No me hables de esa manera Rafael – gruño Gabrielle poniéndose de pie – Tu eres un cobarde, no mereces ser llamado arcángel, no mereces servir al Todopoderoso, no mereces vivir

- ¿Vas a intentar matarme? – pregunto Rafael

- No, eres mi hermano aunque me repugne que lo seas

- Todos los ángeles somos hermanos Gabrielle – le recordó Rafael rápidamente

- Esas bestias jamás serán comparadas como mis hermanos – dijo ella fieramente.

Sentí una mano en mi boca, reaccione instintivamente y golpee a quien me tenía en el estomago mientras me alejaba del claro, escuche como soltaba el aire de golpe antes de que me diera la vuelta y lo viera, era Carlisle, vestido completamente de blanco, su cabello parecía más dorado al ser realzado por la ropa y sus ojos mas azules, no había olvidado lo guapo que era, tiene un pequeño ceño mientras me mira y se está pasando una mano por su estomago.

- Eso me dolió – se quejo él, su voz seguía siendo musical y tranquila.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – le pregunte, estaba sorprendida de verlo, aun recordaba la forma en que se había despedido de mi aquel día, aun recordaba sus palabras.

- Nada – dijo volteando la mirada, recordé quienes estaban hablando tan cerca de nosotros y me di cuenta de que tenía que sacar a Carlisle de aquí, tenía que llevarlo a un lugar seguro.

- Vamos a hablar en otro lugar – le dije con una pequeña sonrisa, el me miro de nuevo pero esta vez percatándose de mi ropa corta, arqueo una ceja antes de mirar a los pequeños lobos que estaban acostados mirándonos.

- ¿Bella que te paso? – pregunto mirándome de nuevo de arriba hacia abajo

- Muchas cosas en poco tiempo – le respondí rápidamente.

- Tienes que irte de aquí – me dijo firmemente tomándome del brazo y empujándome un poco – este no es un lugar seguro, vete a tu casa Bella.

- No puedo ir a casa – pude reírme de mis propias palabras, claro que podría, podría entrar en la casa y volver a mi habitación, sin importarme lo que me dijeran los seres que me dieron esta nueva vida porque sabía que el miedo que me tenían les iba a impedir sacarme a patadas, pero en el fondo me dolía saber que después de tanto tiempo aun podía incomodar y arruinar las vidas de Charlie y Renée.

- Claro que puedes ir a casa, vete de una vez Bella, lárgate ahora – su tono calmado se estaba destruyendo de nuevo, se escuchaba enojado, el ceño aun seguía en su rostro.

- No puedo irme y dejarte aquí – le dije rápidamente

- Vete Bella, este lugar no es para ti… no perteneces – murmuro pasando a mi lado, escuche los murmullos de las voces de Gabrielle y Rafael que aun seguían hablando, Carlisle iba en dirección a ellos, era peligroso, lo tome del brazo para detenerlo.

- No vallas por ahí Carlisle, por favor, vuelve por donde viniste – me miro sorprendido y se soltó de mi agarre con algo de fuerza y antes de que pudiera hablar una voz profunda resonó por el bosque.

- ¿Qué piensas de todo esto Miguel? – pregunto Rafael, me tense, ¿iba a conocer a mi padre? En los recuerdos de mi madre jamás pude ver su rostro, estaba oculto bajo milenios de odio y dolor, el solo pensar como seria hacia que mis manos sudaran, Carlisle me miro fijamente, estudiando mi reacción.

- ¿Cómo sabes que Miguel esta aquí? No he sentido su presencia – dijo Gabrielle y en su voz había un rastro de emoción

- ¿Para qué se supone que es esta reunión? Todos los arcángeles tenemos que estar reunidos, tu lo dijiste, y que yo recuerde Miguel es uno de nosotros – una suave risa salió del pecho de Rafael – Creo que ya estamos bastante grandes para jugar a las escondidas hermano

- Lo sé – respondió una Carlisle en voz alta, la sangre de me congelo en las venas, no podía ser, era imposible

- Miguel porque no sales – pidió Gabrielle, Carlisle me miro una última vez antes de caminar tranquilamente para encontrarse con sus hermanos.

- Estoy ocupado y tengo cosas que hacer así que acabemos de una vez con esto – dijo Carlisle metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos, le dirigió una mirada a Rafael – Lamento llegar tarde y que tuvieras que aguantar sus berrinches.

- No lo digas de esa manera Miguel – dijo Gabrielle con un puchero

- ¿Lo has escuchado todo? No me gustaría repetirlo – dijo Rafael

- Lo escuche todo y pienso lo mismo que Rafael, nuestra paz es limitada pero ambas partes estamos cumpliendo con el trato, no veo que nos beneficia empezar otra guerra sin sentido sabiendo que al final tendremos que luchar de nuevo.

- ¿Acaso ustedes no entienden? Si son capaces de entrenar a Sandalphon podrían matar a muchos de nosotros, tenemos que matarla

- Ella lleva muy poco tiempo en nuestro mundo, sus poderes son los de un niño comparados con los nuestros, no tenemos el poder de decidir que muera sabiendo que tuvo una oportunidad, es nuestra hermana y seria al menos agradable conocerla – dijo Miguel.

- Tienes razón hermano, una vida importante si fue capaz de sobrevivir a la transformación y más aun si fue capaz de enamorar a Azazel sabiendo que es uno de los hermanos de la destrucción – dijo Rafael, Gabrielle soltó un bufido nada femenino.

- Los hermanos de la destrucción no son nada, ambos sufren del mismo mal, ambos tienen compañeras humanas – ninguno de los dos les presto atención

- ¿Pudiste matar a la humana Miguel, a aquella chica que tenias que vigilar? – le pregunto Rafael rápidamente sin titubear

- No y no me importa lo que digas Gabrielle, ella es una ser inocente

- Jamás hubiera pensado que fueras un cobarde Miguel – dijo Gabrielle mirando sus pies, escuche un gruñido salió del pecho de Carlisle antes de acercarse a Gabrielle y mirarla fieramente a los ojos

- Tú eres quien prefiere atacar por la espalda Gabrielle.

- Estoy perdiendo la paciencia – murmuro Rafael dando un paso hacia atrás

- No te iras de aquí – ordeno Gabrielle – alguno de nosotros tiene que encontrar y matar a Sandalphon

- ¡No! – no pude evitar gritar, no podía permitir que mi hermana muriera, no después de que había encontrado a Jasper, no después de todo lo que había pasado ella, todo el dolor que había tenido que afrontar sola.

Me acerque al claro sin vacilar, los tres arcángeles me miraron como si no lo creyeran, miraron mi ropa que me ocultaba en la oscuridad que reinaba cada vez más profundamente.

- ¿Quién eres tu humana? – pregunto Gabrielle, Rafael se acerco a mí para mirar mi rostro

- Pero que casualidad, estábamos hablando justamente de ti – miro a Miguel – es muy hermosa, ya entiendo porque no la mataste.

- ¿Bella que estás haciendo? Te dije que te fueras – me gruño Carlisle, sus ojos azules brillaban por la furia

- No dejare que dañen a Sandalphon – les dije sin importarme sus comentarios – no volveré a dejar que arruinen la felicidad ellos.

- ¿Cómo una humana puede conocerlos? – Pregunto Gabrielle antes de sonreír abiertamente - ¿Eres la compañera de Abbadon? – Soltó una ricita – mira la oportunidad que me has dado, ¿acaso no te advirtió que evitaras encontrarte conmigo?

- Cállate zorra – le espete entre dientes mirando a Carlisle - ¿Así que ibas a matarme? ¿Por qué no aprovechaste aquel día que fuiste a mi casa? ¿Por qué intentaste subirme el ánimo? ¿Por qué quisiste ser mi amigo? Me das asco bastardo mentiroso – vi su rostro ponerse un poco rojo por la furia y como apretaba los puños, escuche el gruñido de Gabrielle y la gran carcajada de Rafael pero no me importaba, nada de eso me importaba porque en mi corazón estaba el dolor de saber que mi padre quería matarme, que me había mentido, que era exactamente como me dijo mi madre: Un ser sin miedo ni escrúpulos capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por complacer a Gabrielle.

- No sabes con quien estás hablando basura – me dijo Gabrielle acercándose a mí, hizo aparecer una espada en su mano que relucía como el oro.

- Estoy hablando con la zorra traicionera que mato a sus hermanos – le dije con una pequeña sonrisa – te sorprende que una humana como yo te lo diga así oh gran Gabrielle… no te tengo miedo, ¿Cómo puede darme miedo un ser tan patético como tú? – escupí las palabras mirándola con desprecio, en unos segundos ya estaba frente a mi intentando cortarme con la espada, me agache por puro reflejo y saque una de las espadas de mi bota.

- ¿Qué haces con la espada de Dagon? – Pregunto Miguel sorprendido

- No me hables – le gruñí esquivando otro ataque de Gabrielle antes de sonreírte - ¿Eres tan vieja que ya no puedes herirme sin tener que controlar a alguien para que lo haga por ti?

- ¡Bella ya basta! – Me grito Miguel antes de ponerse frente a mí y sujetarme los brazos - ¿Qué sucedió contigo?

- Descubrí realmente que puedo tener una vida – le respondí – Cuando te veía pensaba que eras una persona con un gran corazón, una persona que valía la pena… - respire antes de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos - ¿Cómo puedes hablar con la mujer que mato a tu esposa y tu hija? – vi como sus ojos se opacaban ante la pena, sabía que estaba siendo cruel, sabía que tenía que controlarme antes de hacerles daño a todos ellos pero no quería ver morir a mi hermana, no de nuevo, no como tantas otras veces en épocas pasadas.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo mortal insignificante? – pregunto Gabrielle con su voz destilando odio

- La verdad de las cosas que he visto en tus recuerdos – le respondí y luego sonreí – Sabes que es lo más divertido grandísima zorra, que no pudiste destruir la sangre de la bebe, no pudiste eliminar su legado sabiendo que ella tenía sangre de ángel, no pudiste evitar que volviera a la vida después de morir cada vez que cumplía 24 años gracias a tu maldición, pero esa niña creció y no dejara que lastimes a la gente que es importante para ella.

- ¿Bella…? – Miguel tenía el rostro completamente en blanco, su boca estaba un poco abierta y si hubiera sido otra la situación me hubiera dado risa, si Jasper hubiera estado aquí hubiera podido preguntarle si a los ángeles les daban ataques al corazón, pero esta situación no tenia nada de divertido, le había confesado a Miguel quien era realmente, tenía un extraño presentimiento, tal vez moriría a manos de todos ellos, tal vez jamás vería de nuevo a mi madre o a Alice o a Jasper… o a mi Edward…

- ¡Mentira! – chillo Gabrielle intentando lanzarse otra vez para atacarme, vi a Rafael moverse del lugar en donde estaba y acercarse a mí, paso de largo a Gabrielle y a Miguel, y me miro fijamente a los ojos antes de darme un abrazo.

- Dile a tu madre que lamento todo lo que paso, dile que jamás me perdone ver lo que iba a pasar y no advertirle, dile que me encanto saber que estaba viva hace milenios y que siempre será mi mejor amiga humana. También lamento todo lo que has vivido, tienes que saber una cosa, una cosa muy importante que Sandalphon no te pudo decir, en tus manos está el final de esta guerra sin sentido que se ha llevado a tantos hermanos, tienes que saber que serás un ángel aun más respetado de lo que eres, Harbonah es un placer que seas mi hermana y nos veremos algún día – susurro tan bajo que me costó escucharlo.

- ¿Harbonah? – le pregunte igual de suave

- Ángel de la Aniquilación, eres la unión de mortal e inmortal, intenta mantener una visión real del mundo, no te dejes guiar por las opiniones de los demás… y perdóname por no hacer nada, por no evitar nada… el destino está escrito y un solo cambio puede afectar a muchos – se separo de mi y vi sus ojos grises, vi las emociones en ellos… vi mi muerte en sus recuerdos y respire profundamente.

- ¿Eso va a pasar verdad? – le pregunte incapaz de decir otra cosa

- Te lo dije, llámame cuando me necesites, siempre estaré para ti – beso mi mejilla suavemente antes de girarse y mirar a Gabrielle y Miguel que seguían petrificados – me iré, tengo cosas que hacer y este ya no es mi problema – miro el cielo completamente oscurecido antes de que unas increíbles alas del blanco más puro salieran de su espalda y se fuera.

- Esto no es real, es una estúpida broma – dijo Gabrielle estando detrás de Miguel y empujándolo – Quítate para que pueda hacer tu trabajo – Miguel no se movió, Gabrielle levanto la espada al cielo y en segundos el claro se lleno con 5 ángeles, eran parte del ejercito de Gabrielle – En nombre del todopoderoso tienes que morir, por su bondad y su amor serás enviada a donde perteneces para cumplir con tu condena por los siglos de los siglos.

* * *

><p>Ok que les parecio el cap? me diverti mucho escribiendolo, en especial la parte en que insulta a Gabrielle. Se que me demore un poco en publicar pero e estado ocupada con esto de las festividades.<p>

Dejen sus comentarios y que pasen una muy feliz navidad, gracias por compartir conmigo esta historia.


	19. Chapter 18

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de la escritora Meyer, la historia es sacada de algun lugar de mi mente.

Advertencia: Personajes oscuros y malignos, algunos capitulos contendran partes obsenas, si leen es por su propia voluntad.

* * *

><p><strong>Venganza y Sangre<strong>

No estaba asustada, veía a esos ángeles frente a mí, con la orden de matarme pero no estaba asustada, al contrario sentía la adrenalina fluir por mis venas, quería la sangre de ellos, sabía que era un riesgo pero de todos modos iba a morir según Rafael, me había desconcentrado la ultima vez al tener a Alice y a Edward viéndome, sabiendo que ellos conocían mi lado más humano, más frágil, quería que ellos me vieran con esos ojos para siempre y no como la guerrera que había entrenado mi madre.

Uno de ellos se lanzo contra mí, era hermoso, todos lo eran, la viva obra de Miguel Ángel, esquive su ataque y como reflejo enterré mi espada en su costado atravesando su cuerpo y haciendo que callera al suelo en medio de un charco de sangre, los otros 4 gritaron con ira y se lanzaron hacia mí, los mate uno por uno, corría rápidamente para adelantarme a sus ataques, su sangre salpicaba mi rostro y mi ropa, pase la espada por mis botas para limpiar la sangre de la hoja y me di cuenta que uno de ellos me había herido, la adrenalina estaba al límite y era como un sedante para mi cuerpo, sentí la sangre caliente saliendo de mi muslo derecho pero aun así no sentía el dolor. Cuando levante la mirada de los cuerpos que se iban evaporando para volver al lugar de donde fueron creados vi el rostro sorprendido de Miguel y Gabrielle.

- Se me olvido decirte zorra que no soy como cualquier mortal – di un paso hacia adelante moviendo la espada con maestría con una mano – Mmm… creo que necesitaras más que eso – y le sonreí, vi su rostro enrojecida por la furia y agradecí a Jasper enseñarme como enfurecer al enemigo.

- Sigues siendo una simple y asquerosa humana, no vales nada pequeña bastarda, no eres nada más que un error que con gusto arreglare – se lanzo contra mí de nuevo pero unos pequeños gruñidos hicieron que girara la cabeza y se detuviera. Del bosque estaban saliendo mis lobos, le gruñían y ladraban a Gabrielle mientras corrían para ponerse frente a mí con las orejas pegadas al cráneo listos para atacar.

- Jane, Alec fuera de aquí – les ordene, Alec dejo de gruñir antes de darse la vuelta y aullar, me congele allí, no podía ser cierto, ellos no me podían hacer esto, no a mí… - Aléjense ahora o les juro que jamás los perdonare – Alec me dio otro aullido estremecedor antes de girar para quedar junto con su hermana frente a Gabrielle.

- ¿Lobos? – Pregunto ella suavemente - ¿Acaso son los lobos de Araquiel? E oído que ella siempre está con jaurías de estos bellos animales… lastima – dijo apuntando con su espada a Jane – Están manchados con el pecado y tendrán que morir.

Gabrielle corrió con rapidez, en cuestión de segundos estaba frente a mi pero yo me agache y los tome a ambos entre mis brazos, sentí la afilada la espada de Gabrielle cortar mi brazo izquierdo haciendo que la sangre manara haciendo pequeños canales a través de mi piel manchando el pelaje de los lobos que gruñían e intentaban zafarse de mi agarre, Gabrielle sonrió como si fuera una niña a la que le acabaran de regalar la cosa más preciada antes de volver a atacar, no podía moverme fácilmente sin el movimiento de mis manos así que solamente estaba intentando esquivar todos los ataques de Gabrielle quien había acertado cortando mis brazos y mi espalda pero esto valía la pena, ellos valían la pena, eran como mis hijos, ellos me habían dicho que darían sus vidas por mí, que su fidelidad estaría hasta que llegara el final para ellos… y no podía soportarlo.

- ¿Te importan tanto estos lobos que eres capaz de morir? – pregunto Gabrielle con una gran sonrisa.

- Si, porque sé que ellos me aman al igual que yo a ellos y no voy a tener que perseguirlos por milenios para que al menos me dirijan la palabra, al menos ellos son como mis hijos y no son un hermano que se que me odia y que no me soporta pero lo amo con todo mi ser – le escupí esas palabras a la cara, ella grito con odio antes de lanzarse y atravesar con su espada mi estomago.

- ¡Deja a mi hija bastarda asquerosa! – escuche el grito antes de que un muro de aire golpeara a Gabrielle y la lanzara al suelo en donde unas esposas de hielo la mantuvieron allí, su espada se había desvanecido en el aire en el momento que en ella la soltó. Me gire y vi a mi madre con su cabello revuelto y sus ojos verdes pálidos brillando por la ira, me pregunte si así se verían mis ojos cuando mi sangre me controlaba pero la pregunta se fue de mi mente antes de ser remplazada por la alegría, Alice estaba allí y junto a ella Jasper quien me sonreía y levantaba el pulgar, sonreí al notar que había escuchado lo que había dicho, Edward estaba detrás, mirándome, viendo mis heridas y mi sangre pero no me importo, el solo ver sus ojos otra vez y perderme en ellos era suficiente.

- ¿Elizabeth? – escuche que decía Miguel en un susurro entrecortado, la mirada de mi madre volvió a él antes de que una bola de fuego apareciera en su palma y empezara a lanzárselas a Miguel en el pecho.

- ¡¿Cómo te quedaste ahí parado para ver como herían a mi hija? – Gritaba mama furiosamente mientras se acercaba hasta que estuvo frente a frente con Miguel – Pensé que cuando la conocieras ibas a ser el hombre que había conocido… pero que tonta fui, sigues siendo igual de cobarde, ¡eres un pedazo de mierda que no vale nada!

- ¿Entonces es verdad? – Pregunto Miguel aun sin creerlo - ¿Bella es mi hija?... ¿Cómo es que estas viva? ¿Por qué no me buscaste en todos estos años? – sus ojos estaban claros, el azul del cielo, pero un par de lagrimas cristalinas salieron de estos.

- Es mi hija, mía, lo único bueno que me ha mantenido con vida – gruño mi madre empujando a Miguel lejos de ella – Me das asco Carlisle… ¿recuerdas que te puse ese nombre? Ese nombre me persiguió por siglos, me heriste de la forma más horrible en que se puede herir a alguien… ¡Te odio! – Mama levanto la mano y golpeo fuertemente el rostro de Miguel antes de darse la vuelta en dirección a Gabrielle, se arrodillo a su lado y la miro a los ojos y agarrando su cabello para que levantara la cabeza – Cuanto tiempo querida zorra, ¿Qué fue lo que me dijiste aquel día? Oh ya me acorde – dijo teatralmente antes de hacer que Gabrielle se golpeara la cabeza contra el suelo sonoramente y volver a levantar su cabeza, el cabello castaño claro estaba empezando a mancharse de sangre por el golpe en la cabeza – Humana, humana, ¿como creíste que alguien como Miguel se fijaría en ti? Tu solamente eres un error que él quiere eliminar, quería tener una aventura con una humana, experimentar cosas nuevas y seguirte el juego por un tiempo, y tu, como una idiota, te enamoraste de él y le diste a esta bastarda… el ya se canso del juego y no quiere mancharse las manos con la sangre impura de ustedes dos, así que yo hare el trabajo sucio – Vi como el hielo que tenía en las muñecas y las piernas empezaba a cerrarse haciendo que saliera un poco de sangre.

- Me alegro de no enfurecer a tu madre – me susurro Jasper en el odio, lo mire y tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro, asentí mientras Alice examinaba mis heridas.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar de pie en esas condiciones? – me susurra ella, me encojo de hombros sin respuesta alguna antes de que nuestra corta platica fuera interrumpida por un grito.

- ¡Eres una mentirosa! – Grito Gabrielle moviéndose frenéticamente, intentando mirar a Miguel – ¿No le vas a creer, verdad Miguel? Tú me crees a mí porque hemos estado siempre juntos – Miguel negó con la cabeza y Gabrielle perdió el color del rostro antes de gritar tan fuerte que tuve que ponerme las manos en los oídos, Gabrielle siguió moviéndose frenéticamente antes de romper el hielo que se había derretido un poco gracias a la cálida sangre – pagaras por esto Elizabeth.

- Araquiel para ti zorra – murmuro mi madre antes de transformarse en lobo y desgarrar la pierna de Gabrielle que chillo de dolor, el lobo aulló de triunfo seguido por dos pequeños aullidos antes de volver a su forma humana, su boca estaba manchada de la sangre de Gabrielle – Aun para un animal tu carne y tu sangre son asquerosas, jamás te daría de comida para mis lobos.

Gabrielle hervía de furia y luego una sonrisa de desprecio apareció por su rostro antes de que mirar a su alrededor, cerró los ojos por unos segundos y luego su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

- Tu no tendrás perdón de Dios padre – Juro Gabrielle

- No necesito de su perdón – gruño mi madre entonces la cosa más rara paso… Alice y Jasper se lanzaron en contra de mi madre y ahí recordé la habilidad de Gabrielle: Controlar el cuerpo.

Me lance para empujar a mi madre lejos de ellos cuando Edward apareció a mi lado empujando a Jasper.

- Hermano no jodas… ¿de verdad te dejaste manipular por esa arpía? Con razón dicen que te has vuelto una nenita llorona – Dijo Edward aparentando burla pero en el fondo de sus ojos vi su miedo, el horror de revivir lo que había pasado con Seth, lo que ambos sabíamos que había pasado dentro de sus mentes, lo que sabía que estaba pasando ahora mientras ellos se miraban.

- Sandalphon quítate – escuche quejarse a mi madre – Eres más fuerte que esto, yo lo sé, vamos, saca a esa zorra de tu mente y de tu cuerpo – la resonante risa burlona de Gabrielle lleno el lugar.

- ¿Que divertido es todo esto, no lo crees Abbadon? Otra vez siendo atacado por tu hermano, ¿Cómo se siente tener que matarlo a él también? – vi como se acercaba lentamente a mí, mi madre intento detenerla pero Alice empezó a atacarla al mismo tiempo que Jasper atacaba a Edward – Ahora estas sola bastarda.

- Basta Gabrielle – dijo Miguel mirando en nuestra dirección – para con esto ahora.

- No lo creo, mira lo que me han hecho Miguel, no dejare que sigan viviendo – dijo Gabrielle con una vocecita de niña mimada.

- ¡Detente ahora mismo! – Grito Miguel – Te ordeno que pares Gabrielle.

- Tú no puedes prohibirme nada, soy igual de antigua que tu – Escupió Gabrielle antes de pararse frente a mí con algo de dificultad, vi la sangre de su pierna haciendo un rastro en la hierba que había pisado.

- Eva, mi hermana, mi carne y mi sangre, ordeno que te detengas y obedezcas al príncipe de los ángeles – dijo Miguel fieramente en la antigua lengua de los ángeles, Gabrielle se detuvo abruptamente mirando a Miguel con horror.

- ¡No puedes hacerme esto! – chillo Gabrielle.

- Si puedo y ya lo hice, además ya has hecho bastante daño en mi existencia – Miguel saco su espada, era completamente dorada, brillaba como los rallos del sol en toda esa oscuridad, apunto al cielo antes de que unos rayos de luz golpearan el suelo haciendo una especie de prisión para Gabrielle.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – pregunto Gabrielle horrorizada.

- Voy a llevarte a casa, para que cumplas tu castigo por haber incumplido el pacto sagrado.

- ¡No lo hare! ¡No seguiré tus órdenes! ¡No te dejare hacerme esto! – grito Gabrielle haciendo que su espada apareciera en su mano antes de lanzársela a Miguel, la espada atravesó su pecho y las luces se desvanecieron, ella se lanzo a mi haciendo que una espada apareciera en su mano y saliera del pecho de Miguel, esquive el primer ataque antes de que ella hiciera que Jasper atacara a Edward, me distraje solo un segundo el cual ella aprovecho para cortar mi pecho, la mire horrorizada.

- ¡No! – Mis piernas ya no me aguantan, caí al suelo, mis brazos habían perdido la fuerza y ya no podía sostener los pequeños cuerpos haciendo que ellos cayeran al suelo, sus pelajes están llenos de sangre, sus quejidos perforando mis oídos, ambos tienen problemas para respirar, sus pechos suben y bajan débilmente – ¡Jane, Alec! – no me responden, no hay ladridos, no hay aullidos, los toco pero sus cuerpos han perdido el calor, veo al pequeño lobo soltar su ultimo quejido antes de que su pecho dejara de moverse, lo tomo en brazos delicadamente poniéndolo contra mi cuello, siento la profunda herida en su garganta antes de sentir como las lagrimas abandonaban mis ojos, escucho el pequeño aullido de Alec, seguido de otro y otro, dejo a Jane delicadamente en el suelo antes de tomar a Alec y ponerlo suavemente en mi regazo – No me dejes sola – le susurro pero sé que es imposible pedirle eso, se que nunca más volveré a jugar con ellos, a reír, escucho otro aullido que hace que llore aun mas – Hiciste un gran trabajo, me protegiste, eres una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado en la vida, te recordare siempre Alec – después de decir eso sentí como el pecho de Alec dejaba de subir y bajar, los tome a ambos y me levante del suelo, sentí la mirada de todos en mi pero no me importaba, ya nada me importaba, sentía un dolor tan profundo en mi pecho que los otros sentimientos habían sido opacados, solo sentía el dolor y una creciente ira. Camine hacia un árbol, a ellos les gustaba jugar cerca de los arboles, y mi madre tuvo la amabilidad de mover la tierra y hacer un gran agujero en el suelo, me arrodille y puse cada cuerpecito allí antes de cubrirlo poco a poco con puñados de tierra mientras recordaba cada cosa que habíamos pasado juntos, el tiempo compartido, el cariño, el consuelo.

Al levantarme el odio corroía como acido en mis venas, vi a Gabrielle mirarme estupefacta, vi un poco de miedo en sus ojos y eso me alentó para caminar más cerca, escuche el jadeo de dolor de Jasper antes de que callera al suelo, no me importaba que sintiera mis emociones, concentre toda mi atención en esa mujer, en ese ser asqueroso que me había quitado una de las cosas más valiosas que tenia.

- Sabía que eras un monstruo – Murmuro, seguramente estaba viendo el cambio de mis ojos y sonreí, sonreí como alguien que deseaba sangre, sonreí como un demonio.

- Vas a conocer el verdadero dolor y pagaras con tu sangre el daño que me has hecho – le dije antes de entrar en su mente.

Ella era un ser asqueroso, tantas muertes, tanta frialdad, la peor imagen, el peor recuerdo, la cosa más asquerosa que había visto después de ver como intentaba matarme a mí y a mi madre hace tantos milenios fue como había disfrutado tanto de ver a Daimon y Paymon siendo obligados a luchar a muerte, sus lagrimas de sangre manchando sus rostros mientras herían a su hermano, la agonía de Paymon al ser liberado del poder de Gabrielle después de matar a su hermano mientras caía al suelo de rodillas y le susurraba palabras a su agonizante hermano, ella era una cascara vacía, un ser lleno de una locura enfermiza, un deseo no satisfecho de poseer el corazón de su hermano, de la añoranza de lo que una vez fue y ahí supe como herirla.

Ella estaba desesperada por atención, quería el cariño de todos, quería que todos la vieran a ella, vieran la persona que se escondía debajo de esa cascara de amargura y de dolor, esa cascara de soledad, pero cada vez que miraba a Miguel, que veía como la trataba sentía que su esfuerzo jamás valdría, que solamente podría sobrevivir si llamaba si atención, si podía desquitar su ira con alguien más, que todos sintieran lo que ella sentía.

_**Empiezo a poner imágenes en su mente de todos los ángeles que había conocido Gabrielle, los que había matado mirándola con sus rostros llenos de odio, con la acusación en sus miradas antes de que todos se dieran la vuelta y le dieran la espalda, los rostros de los ángeles que aun vivían con ella la miraban con reproche, todos dándole la espalda y dejándola completamente sola, sin importarle quien era ella, su poder, su belleza, su miseria, siendo olvidada por todos y odiada por muchos.**_

_**Una cama aparece y en ella está mi madre besando a Miguel, ambos abrazados, ambos acariciándose, desnudándose lentamente, haciendo el amor mientras Gabrielle los observaba impotente a lo lejos, recordando las veces que ella había estado así con él cuando era humana, los besos de Miguel en ella, la felicidad de estar junto a el por toda la eternidad antes de que el conociera a mi madre y la olvidara como todos.**_

_**- ¿Me amas Miguel? – había preguntado la imagen de mi madre en la mente de Gabrielle.**_

_**- Con toda mi alma y mi corazón – había respondido la imagen de Miguel.**_

_**- ¿Y qué pasa con tu hermana Gabrielle? – pregunta la imagen de mi madre acariciando el cabello de Miguel.**_

_**- Ella no es nadie, no significa nada para mi, nunca significo nada para mí – la imagen de Miguel empezó a embestir nuevamente a mi madre, haciéndole el amor una y otra vez antes de que ambos quedaran satisfechos.**_

- ¡Para! Por favor, te lo suplico para – Gabrielle lloro entre lágrimas, cayendo de rodillas al suelo sujetando su cabeza entre las manos, había suplicado dejando su orgullo a un lado, estaba destrozada por la verdad que ella misma ocultaba a sus ojos.

- No es suficiente para todas las cosas que has hecho – le dije fríamente.

_**Entonces la imagen de Miguel observo a su hermana, mirándola con frialdad, con asco, se había acercado a ella con lentitud mientras la imagen de mi madre se quedaba en la cama que había compartido juntos.**_

_**- ¿Vez a esa mujer Eva? Esa es la primera mujer que ha sido capaz de satisfacerme, que es capaz de ser lo que yo necesitaba, ella si es una verdadera mujer y no como tú, ¿Te crees muy importante por ser la madre de la raza humana? Pero no eres nadie, ¿Crees que pasare la eternidad contigo? Jamás haría eso, cuando ambos éramos humanos teníamos la orden de procrear, tu solo eras algo que necesitaba para cumplir mi cometido, solo un objeto para cumplirle al Todopoderoso.**_

- ¿Todavía me odias por eso? – Gimió Gabrielle cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, si tan solo supiera que hablaba completamente sola, que se estaba desmoronando lentamente.

_**- Claro que te odio, por tu culpa tuve que soportar el destierro y la humillación, por tu culpa mis hijos crecieron en esa tierra árida y por ti fue que Caín mato a mi querido Abel, tu destruyes todo lo que amo pero jamás tendrás ese amor que tanto deseas.**_

- Amaba a mis hijos – Sollozo Gabrielle agarrando aun mas fuerte su cabeza – Jamás hubiera pensado que Caín fuera a hacer una cosa como esa… el solo estaba confundido, nunca hubiera dañado a su hermano.

_**- Es mentira, sabias que amaba a Abel, que era la única cosa buena que tenia contigo, que era lo único que nos unía realmente y por eso querías que Caín lo matara para que así toda mi atención fuera solo para ti, siempre para ti.**_

- ¡Basta! – grito Gabrielle.

Me acerque lentamente a ella, empuñe la espada de Paymon y la apunte en su garganta dejándola un poco libre de las imágenes, ella me miro a los ojos, sus ojos ámbar estaban sin brillo y llenos de las lagrimas que bañaban su rostro.

- ¡Mátame, por favor, no quiero oírlo más, no quiero sufrir más! – me imploro entre sollozos.

- ¿Por qué debería librarte del sufrimiento? ¿Por qué darte el lujo de morir? ¿Cuántas veces te suplicaron piedad? – le pregunte mirándola fijamente

- Se que me odias, por favor mátame, mátame y toma mi sangre, serás más fuerte, pero tienes que matarme – sus ojos me suplicaban pero yo estaba lejos de cualquier humanidad.

- No necesito tu asquerosa sangre.

- Bella no la mates y libérala de lo que sea que le estés haciendo – me ordeno Miguel, lo mire a él ahora y vi como retrocedía un paso ante el odio de mis ojos, se había levantado del suelo, su ropa blanca manchada completamente de sangre y tierra, su rostro estaba pálido por la pérdida de sangre pero por lo que notaba la herida ya se había cerrado.

- Tú no eres nadie para darme órdenes, yo solo sigo mi propio camino.

- Te lo ordena el príncipe de los ángeles – gruño y solo pude reírme de sus palabras.

- No me ata ningún juramento de lealtad así que me importa una mierda lo que ordenes – le dije con todo el veneno que podía destilar mi voz.

- Soy tu padre - gruño

- ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Una hora?, no me vengas con eso, querías matarme, y aun estas ahí, de pie, mirando toda esta sangre que se ha derramado sin motivo, ¿Por qué no te fuiste con Rafael? Hubieras hecho más que estando aquí.

- Bella – escuche un susurro a mi espalda, era Alice que me miraba con miedo, no quería ver esa mirada en sus ojos.

- No te hare daño hermana – le susurre antes de sentir algo afilado traspasar mi pecho, baje la mirada para ver el filo de la espada antes de que alguien la sacara de mi pecho y recordé la regla principal de mi madre: Jamás le des la espalda a un enemigo sin importar en qué condiciones se encuentre.

- Nadie me ha hecho tanto daño, ¡mereces quemarte eternamente en el infierno! – me gire para ver a Gabrielle sonriendo y en segundos cuatro espadas estaban atravesando su cuerpo, vi sus ojos llenos de sorpresa antes de que callera en el charco de su propia sangre.

- ¡Bella! – escuche el grito de Miguel mientras sentía que el mundo se movía bajo mis pies, sentí sus brazos a mi alrededor antes de que tocara el suelo – ¿Bella… estas bien?

- Claro que estoy bien, solamente acaban de traspasarme el pecho con una espada – le digo con sarcasmo antes de alejarme de él mientras era atacada por un ataque de tos, puse una mano en mi boca y cuando mire estaba llena de sangre.

- Vete de aquí hijo de puta – gruño Jasper, vi como Miguel dudaba antes de respirar profundamente e irse.

- Tenemos que convertirla – Escuche la voz de Alice, estaba desesperada, asustada. Sentí unos brazos conocidos a mí alrededor antes de levantar el rostro y ver a mi Edward.

- Hola – le susurre, extrañamente me sentía como si estuviera volando y ya nada más me importaba, solo ver su rostro de nuevo me hacia feliz, mire mi cuerpo, había perdido mucha sangre, pero no sentía dolor, solo un extraño sentimiento de paz que inundaba mi cuerpo.

- Hola – dijo él con una sonrisa forzada quitando el cabello de mi rostro.

- ¿Por qué se demoraron tanto? – les pregunte, estaban reunidos a mi alrededor, todos arrodillados junto a mí.

- Lucifer quería saber de nosotros, tuvimos una "reunión" con él, y descubrí que el ejercito de tu madre te juro fidelidad eterna a ti – me dijo Jasper encogiéndose de hombros – eres una jodida cajita de sorpresas y lamento no llegar antes.

- Te perdiste de muchas cosas interesantes – le dije con una risita antes de volver a toser escupiendo aun más sangre.

- ¿Puedes soportar la conversión? – me pregunto Alice con urgencia, negué con la cabeza y ella bajo la mirada.

- Madre – la llame, ella me miro con sus ojos verdes pálido llenos de tristeza, le di el mensaje de Rafael y ella asintió acariciando mi rostro – Lamento no haber seguido tus consejos, te quiero mucho mama, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado.

- Te amo Bella, esperare tu regreso para que podamos estar juntas por toda la eternidad – me dijo besándome la frente.

- Alice no llores – le dije mientras la veía limpiar su rostro de las lagrimas que iban haciendo un camino rosa por su pálido rostro – No me estas dejando morir, simplemente es una despedida, estaremos juntas pronto y podemos hacer cosas como cocinar juntas, podríamos ir a clases de baile juntas, te quiero tanto Ally.

- Yo también Bells, espero verte pronto – dijo ella besando mi mejilla.

- Bastardo arrogante espero que cuides de mi hermanita o te juro que cuando regrese de verdad voy a castrarte – lo amenace con una sonrisa.

- ¿Crees que va a ser tan fácil? Que ilusa eres – dijo con una gran sonrisa de suficiencia.

- Te quiero Azazel – sus ojos conectaron con los míos – lamento el daño que te cause, espero que me perdones pequeño gusano

- También te quiero pequeña zorra, y no te disculpes créeme que me desquitare en la próxima vida.

Mire hacia arriba en dirección a Edward que me miraba fijamente, su mano acaricio lentamente mi rostro y yo levante mi mano temblorosa para tocar su rostro.

- Perdóname Edward, no quería hacerte daño – le susurre.

- No te disculpes amor, ahora solo dime que voy a hacer sin ti, sin saber si volverás junto a mí.

- Vivirás Abbadon, vive por mi mientras estoy descansando.

- ¿Cómo puedo vivir cuando el único motivo que me mantiene vivo se va? – me pregunta con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

- Nuestras almas están unidas, estaremos siempre juntos.

- Te amo Bella, eres el mismo aire que respiro.

- Te amo Abbadon, nos veremos en la próxima vida.

Sentí su rostro acercarse al mío, primero quito con su lengua los rastros de sangre de mis labios y luego me beso, por última vez bese sus labios, esos labios que eran tan suaves como la seda en contra de los míos, sentí su aliento junto a mi aliento, sus lagrimas junto a las mías, sus brazos agarrándome fuertemente y en ese momento pude dejar que ese sentimiento de estar volando me llevara, que la oscuridad se tragara mi conciencia y la última imagen que vi fue la de Abbadon mi ángel de la destrucción, con sus ojos cerrados, sentí el último aliento de mi cuerpo y esta sensación tan familiar de la muerte viniendo, la sensación vivida tantas veces de tantas maneras distintas pero al final no había nada, solo la oscuridad, solo el sueño profundo de las almas que estaban en paz, y allí, en mi camino oscuro pude ver a Jacob abrazando a Vanesa, ambos felices y sonrientes, juntos, amándose y supe que al final de mi camino estarían ellos, estarían las personas que ocupaban mi corazón, y deje que el ultimo rastro de mi alma se perdiera en un sueño profundo.

* * *

><p>Bueno chicas, penutimo capitulo... Sip, ya se esta acercando el final de esta historia, el 24 de este mes voy a subir el Epilogo.<p>

Les gusto el cap? Dejen un comentario


	20. Epilogo

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de la escritora Meyer, la historia es sacada de algun lugar de mi mente.

Advertencia: Personajes oscuros y malignos, algunos capitulos contendran partes obsenas, si leen es por su propia voluntad.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogo<strong>

**Edward-Abbadon**

230 años vagando en la oscuridad profunda plagada de maldad y sangre, sin nada que valga una simple sonrisa, sin los colores, sin emociones propias, con solo la misión de encontrarla cuando no quedan esperanzas, cuando el corazón muere desangrado por culpa de un dolor agudo que nunca para, que destroza todo en pedazos dejando solo los recuerdos y los sueños de lo que pudo haber sido si las cosas hubieran sido distintas.

230 años en que el mundo ha cambiado pero aun así todo sigue igual, las mismas lágrimas, los mismos pesares, los mismos pecados. La humanidad es tan asquerosa y a la vez tan maravillosa que el observarlos continuamente solo causa que los recuerdos me atormenten, el ver tantas almas siendo manchadas con la oscuridad, almas oscureciéndose hasta ser del mismo color que la mía, como una hoja blanca de papel al absorber la tinta, así se ve el alma de estos mortales que me rodean sin saber que estoy allí, sin saber que alguien sabe las atrocidades que hacen, los asquerosos sueños que tienen, los deseos asesinos que los dominan, los sentimientos que anhelan y que no obtienen.

El amanecer se acerca rápidamente como cada noche y el deseo de quedarme para enfrentarlo y terminar todo esto de una vez vuelve a acechar mis pensamientos, pero luego veo su rostro, sus dulces labios manchados de sangre, sus cálidos ojos volviendo del color azul-verde al chocolate, "Vivirás Abbadon, vive por mi mientras estoy descansando" sus palabras hacían ecos en mi mente, "Nuestras almas están unidas, estaremos siempre juntos" palabras tan verdaderas, desde que se fue mi alma y mi corazón se fueron junto a ella dejándome vacio y solo.

Llegue rápidamente a la cueva de aquel bosque al que una vez le dedique más que una simple mirada y el cual era tan absolutamente maravilloso, la mansión de los arcángeles oscuros se encontraba dentro, el lugar que una vez llame hogar pero que ahora solo me servía para protegerme de la luz del sol. Entre recordando la primera vez que estuvimos juntos dentro de este lugar, su sonrisa, el brillo de sus ojos al hacer algo que amaba, la diversión, todo tan lejano ahora.

- Casi no vuelves – escuche una voz junto a mí y no tuve que mirarlo para saber quién era, había estado junto a mi siempre.

- No tenía ganas de volver – le dije encogiéndome de hombros, el y yo habíamos compartido todo en nuestra existencia, entre nosotros no había secretos.

- La vamos a encontrar – me dijo el calmándome y dándome una esperanza que ya no sentía, una esperanza que ya no esperaba.

- No lo creo, ha pasado mucho tiempo, hemos recorrido el mundo tantas veces que aun me cuesta creer que esos estúpidos mortales no nos hayan descubierto y no ha habido rastro de ella, ni un llamado, ni una pista, nada.

- Tal vez solo quiere estar sola un tiempo – me dijo él con un suspiro.

- Tal vez – murmure asintiendo - ¿Ha pasado algo interesante últimamente?

- Bueno… - me dijo dudando pasándose una mano por el cabello, levante una ceja al verlo nervioso – Miguel vino a buscar a Araquiel… de nuevo…

- ¿Y?

- Ella lo golpeo… de nuevo

- ¿Y? – Cada vez estaba más nervioso y cada vez me quería golpear contra la pared más cercana por haberle prometido no volver a entrar a su mente sin permiso, maldita la hora en la que la ley declaro que los juramentos de un arcángel eran para toda la eternidad.

- Miguel obligo a Araquiel a convertirse en su compañera, así que ellos están allá arriba en la habitación de Araquiel intentando matarse y arreglar sus diferencias.

- ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué el bastardo no se quedo en donde estaba? Prefiero caminar bajo el sol que tener que dormir bajo el mismo techo que él.

- ¡Igual yo! – me respondió el rápidamente antes de mirarme fijamente a los ojos – Alice no nos dejara ni a ti ni a mi salir de este lugar hasta el anochecer así que tendremos que aguantarnos – gruño.

- Y yo que quería entrar en mi habitación tranquilamente y dormir – me queje.

- Y lo harás, créeme, ella te obligara a hacerlo – me gruño Jasper metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos mientras entrabamos al gran salón negro. Se escuchaban los gruñidos bajando por las escaleras, algunos gritos amortiguados, algunas cosas rompiéndose, marcas de poder deslizándose alrededor de la mansión.

- ¿Cuánto crees que tarden? Me van a enfermar

- Llevan así 7 horas y ahora están peor que antes – me contesto él antes de que una gran sonrisa apareciera en su rostro y me mirara como cuando estábamos en el reino del Todopoderoso, mientras hacíamos cosas malas para molestar a los ángeles, negué con la cabeza.

- Ni siquiera lo pienses – le dije en voz baja sintiendo su alegría dentro de mí.

- Vamos hermano, va a ser divertido y se los podre recordar por lo que nos queda de eternidad.

Suspire pesadamente antes de empezar a subir las escaleras sintiendo a Jasper detrás de mí, caminamos rápidamente, mientras nos acercábamos a la puerta pude sentir las oleadas de energía salir, los ruidos cada vez más fuertes, llegamos a la puerta la cual se ondulaba por el poder que estaba intentando contener, respire profundamente al mismo tiempo que Jasper, nuestras mentes unidas, nuestros sentidos conectados, nuestras fuerzas creciendo.

Abrí la puerta lentamente viendo el caos, la cama, el armario, las mesas, el espejo, las sabanas y las cortinas, todo estaba despedazado y tirado por todos lados, Araquiel y Miguel estaban uno frente al otro, mirándose fijamente, la sangre manchando el piso y sus ropas, los cabellos revueltos, el frio glacial golpeando con fuerza, Araquiel tenía una bola de hielo en cada mano, Miguel tenia lista la cárcel de energía, ambos gruñían.

- Te matare bastardo – gruño Araquiel lanzando el hielo que no llego a tocar a Miguel porque se deshizo en el aire.

- Inténtalo, sabes que en el fondo sigues siendo la dulce mujer de la que me enamore – se burlo Miguel

- Mataste a esa mujer

- Entonces matare a esta también para que regrese la que yo amaba… la que aun amo.

El grito de Araquiel retumbo en el lugar cuando se lanzo contra Miguel, estaba herida, confundida y dolida, la entendía, su vida humana había sido mala, en especial gracias a la persona que tenia frente a ella.

- _¿Qué crees que debemos hacer? Van a destruir este lugar – _me dijo Jasper mentalmente

- _Lo sé, tenemos que detenerlos y llevarlos lejos de aquí o separarlos hasta el anochecer, ellos me están mareando con sus emociones._

_- Ahora sabes lo que siento – _bufo Jasper

_- Siempre lo he sabido – _Le dije antes de abrir completamente la puerta haciendo que golpeara la pared haciendo que ellos se quedaran quietos mirando en nuestra dirección.

- _Valla manera de llamar la atención, pero te digo que si nos atacan yo me encargo de Miguel, que Araquiel te queme el culo a ti – _Dijo Jasper con diversión poniéndose a mi lado

- ¿Qué quieren? Estoy ocupado con mi mujer – Nos dijo Miguel lentamente, Araquiel gruño fieramente escupiendo en el suelo ante sus palabras.

- Eso es lo que pienso de ser tu mujer – dijo ella con odio.

- Miguel estas en territorio enemigo, en nuestro territorio y nada te protege aquí, debes seguir nuestras normas así como nosotros seguimos la de ustedes – dijo Jasper.

- Si siguen así destruirán este lugar – les advertí

- Y a mí que me importa si este lugar es destruido, puedo llevar a Araquiel a un lugar más adecuado para nosotros – Dijo Miguel.

- _Cada vez que este bastardo habla me pone más enfermo, ¿Puedo matarlo? – _Me pregunto Jasper suplicante

- _No creo que Araquiel te deje matarlo primero, y no lucharemos más esta noche, estoy cansado de toda esta mierda y quiero ir a dormir un rato _

_- ¿Para soñar con Bella? _

_- Para tener un poco de paz – _Le susurre.

- Esta noche nadie más luchara, nadie más hará un derramamiento de sangre dentro de este lugar – les dije.

- ¿Por qué tu lo dices? – se burlo Miguel. Jasper gruño.

- No, porque este lugar es al que va a regresar tu hija – le dije entre dientes, Araquiel bajo la mirada a sus manos antes de levantar el mentón y mirarnos a Jasper y a mí.

- No dejare a mi hija sin un lugar al que regresar – miro a Miguel – Tenemos una tregua por ahora, no te me acerques – empezó a caminar en dirección a la puerta pasando junto a nosotros.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – le gruño Miguel.

- Iré con mi manada – dijo antes de desaparecer, Miguel la intento seguir pero Jasper puso una mano en su pecho deteniéndolo.

- Déjala sola un tiempo, y para la próxima intenta no hacer las cosas por el camino difícil, todos nosotros somos muy viejos y la eternidad es muy fría y dura como para tener que aguantar peleas innecesarias – Le dijo Jasper firmemente a lo que Miguel asintió – y ya que estas aquí, arregla esto – murmuro señalando el desastre de la habitación antes de que saliéramos de la habitación cerrándola con Miguel adentro.

- Me iré a dormir un rato – le dije – Que descanses hermano.

- La encontraremos – murmuro el antes de que yo empezara a caminar hacia mi habitación y cerrara la puerta detrás de mi dejando todo atrás y concentrándome en ella y sus recuerdos.

*…..*

Habían pasado tres días desde que Miguel estaba en la mansión, no se había querido ir, no deseaba separarse de Araquiel quien estaba en el sótano junto con su manada en forma de lobo, ambos estaban heridos y en momentos como estos es en los que deseaba morir para acabar con esta inmunda existencia eterna que me consumió y me dejo completamente vacío.

Baje por las escaleras viendo a Miguel caminar frente a la puerta del sótano, tenía el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados, su cabello estaba revuelto por la cantidad de veces que había pasado sus manos por él, su ropa estaba perfectamente como siempre y sus ojos bailaban constantemente variando entre mirar a la puerta y al suelo.

- No saldrá esta noche tampoco – le dije cuando pase a su lado

- Algún día tendrá que salir por algo para comer y me asegurare de estar aquí cuando salga – me dijo firmemente sin mirarme.

- ¿Cómo fue que la enamoraste la primera vez? Porque para ser un puto arcángel y el primer hombre creado eres verdaderamente estúpido

- No es tu problema – me gruño

- Es mi problema porque ella es mi hermana y creo que ya estoy muy viejo para estas porquerías, púdrete bastardo y deja que ella muera de hambre – le dije empezando a salir en dirección a la cueva.

- Rafael te está buscando Abbadon – me susurro Miguel deteniendo su caminar y mirándome por fin – dice que necesita hablar contigo de cosas serias.

- ¿Cosas serias? – le pregunte arqueando una ceja, Miguel se encogió de hombros

- Rafael es el arcángel más malditamente raro que conozco.

- Eso es de mucha ayuda – le dije sarcástico antes de salir completamente de la cueva, sentí el aire frio de la noche complementando el frio dentro de mi cuerpo. Busque la presencia de Rafael, busque aunque fuera una pequeña cosa para poder encontrarlo y cuando lo localice fui directamente a encontrarlo.

Rafael estaba de pie en medio de una plaza de algún país sin nombre en una ciudad sin importancia, habían muchas pequeñas casas a lo lejos y una gran iglesia, todo estaba completamente oscuro salvo esa plaza que estaba iluminada por las pequeñas farolas que lo bordeaban, Rafael tenia los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho como siempre, llevaba una camisa blanca, un pantalón y una chaqueta de cuero negra, su cabello largo se mecía suavemente por el frio aire, me di cuenta de que estaba nevando, nunca me había importado la nieve pero me sorprendió ver a Rafael con una chaqueta.

- Miguel me dijo que me estabas buscando – le dije rápidamente empezando a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos en su dirección, el se giro levemente para mirarme.

- Que rápido has sido, no te esperaba – dijo con ese tono neutro y aburrido que siempre tenía, enarque una ceja y él suspiro – Esta bien, estoy mintiendo.

- ¿Para qué me buscabas? – le pregunte deteniéndome a un metro de él, él se encogió de hombros.

- Solo quería decirte que es momento de que veas a Bella – dijo tranquilamente.

Mi corazón se perdió en un latido antes de empezar a latir frenéticamente, sentí la sangre abandonar mi cuerpo, sentí como si me hubiera dado un puñetazo en el estomago, el aire se quedo en mis pulmones mientras la esperanza perdida regresaba de nuevo a mí, mucho más fuerte y poderosa, tenia un nudo en la garganta que no quería desaparecer, el peso de la oscuridad de todos estos años había empezado a pesar más en mis hombros, la quería ver, ahora mismo y para siempre.

- ¿Dónde está? – demande acercándome y agarrándolo de las solapas de la chaqueta, quería escuchar su voz realmente y no la voz de mis recuerdos.

- Sígueme – dijo tranquilamente antes de soltarse y empezar a caminar, camine detrás de él con mi mente yendo a miles de lugares diferentes, con miles de preguntas, con millones de sentimientos.

- ¿Cómo la encontraste? – le pregunte después de unos minutos, antes de recordar su poder para ver el pasado, presente y futuro de cualquier persona que deseara con solo mirarla unos segundos a los ojos – No me respondas esa estupidez.

- En realidad, no es lo que piensas – murmuro pasando por encima de un tronco caído, me di cuenta de que estábamos empezando a subir una pendiente llena de arboles y nieve – Mi poder tiene una debilidad – continuo – jamás puedo ver a aquellas personas que significan algo para mí – dijo con ironía – así que la última vez que pude ver el destino de Bella fue la última vez que la vi, cuando supe que moriría por culpa de Gabrielle.

- ¿Lo sabías y no hiciste nada para que no pasara? – le espete entre sorprendido y furioso

- El destino es un hilo fino y delgado, cuando se rompe y se entrelaza de nuevo cambia completamente, lo que termina bien puede terminar mal y lo que termina mal puede terminar peor, jamás se debe interferir en el destino porque las consecuencias serian muy graves para afrontarlas – dijo caminando un poco más rápido que antes.

- ¿Entonces como la encontraste? – le volví a preguntar caminando junto a él.

- La estuve buscando al igual que tu, la encontré hace algunos años, estaba perdida y sola… Sus padres humanos la habían abandonado para que muriera, le temían – me explico – Así que cuando la vi no pude hacer otra cosa que traerla a casa conmigo y desde entonces ha estado junto a mí.

- Explica eso de "junto a mi" – le dije en medio de un gruñido.

- Ha vivido conmigo durante 13 años, bajo mi protección y mí cuidado – respondió monótonamente. Intente imaginarme a este ser, este arcángel, este hombre cuidando de alguien, viviendo con alguien, dejando de ser la eterna alma solitaria que había sido durante toda la eternidad. Rafael jamás había tenido un verdadero amigo, un hermano que daría la vida por él, una compañera que lo amara, siempre solo, siempre un paso más lejos del mundo que lo rodea, siempre el espectador en el juego de la eternidad.

- ¿Por qué carajos no nos dijiste antes? – le pregunte entre conmocionado y traicionado. El sabía que Bella era mi vida pero me había dejado en la oscuridad demasiado tiempo.

- Ella dice que no quiere verte ni a ti ni a nadie más – murmuro rápidamente, sorprendiéndome, hiriéndome más profundo que nunca – dice que no quiere revivir ese día, la forma en que murió, como un monstruo, que no quiere saber qué le había hecho daño a alguien que no lo merecía… Dice que Gabrielle no lo merecía.

- ¿Y qué ha cambiado ahora?

- Ahora la estoy obligando a afrontar el pasado – dice con una sonrisa fría.

Llegamos a la cima de la pendiente y a lo lejos pude ver una casa hecha de madera, se escondía entre las sombras de la noche pero cuando la luna la iluminaba se veía perfecta, nos empezamos a acercar a la casa y empecé a escuchar un pequeño golpeteo proveniente de la casa que mientras nos acercábamos se hacía mas y mas fuerte.

Rafael suspiro.

- No puedo creer que aun siga, ¡han pasado dos horas!

Lo mire sin entender nada de lo que me decía hasta que nos acercamos demasiado como para empezar a escuchar una voz amortiguada, gritos provenientes de la casa que retumbaban junto con los golpeteos y hacían de este tranquilo lugar algo completamente diferente.

- ¿Esta en esa casa? – le pregunte a Rafael quien aceleraba el paso cada vez mas.

- Si, tuve que dejarla allí para poder decirte en donde estaba – murmuro rápidamente.

Mientras más nos acercábamos, los gritos se volvían cada vez más claros, y esa voz melodiosa que me ayudaba a sobrevivir cada anochecer revivía y calentaba mi interior, luego fue como si el frio de mi cuerpo volviera de golpe al escucharla llamar a Rafael, una y otra vez, solo a él.

- ¡Cállate! – Le grito Rafael, era la primera vez que lo había escuchado alzar la voz – No te iba a dejar aquí para siempre, además, estas en casa.

- ¡No me importa! – Grito Bella golpeando aun más fuerte la puerta - ¡Sácame de aquí ahora Rafael!

- ¿Por qué no dejas de golpear la puerta para que pueda abrir? – pregunto tranquilamente Rafael cuando llegamos junto a la puerta. Los sonidos cesaron, la calma reino nuevamente, Rafael hizo un movimiento con la mano indicándome que me adelantara y abriera la puerta, mi mano temblaba levemente cuando agarre empuje la puerta para que se abriera, dentro de la casa todo estaba oscuro y algo salió rápidamente chocando contra mí y haciendo que callera al suelo.

El calor empezó a entrar por mi cuerpo a pesar del frio de la nieve debajo de mí, el olor inconfundible me golpeo de lleno inundándome en ese delicioso aroma, su cabello castaño me hacia cosquillas en el rostro, sus manos estaban en mi pecho y sus piernas entre las mías, ella levanto el rostro que estaba escondido en mi pecho y lo primero que llamo mi atención son esos hermosos ojos chocolates, con los que he soñado tanto, su rostro en forma de corazón, sus mejillas perfectas y su nariz respingada ahora rojas por el frio, sus labios rosas y carnosos, su cuerpo curvilíneo que estaba ahora contra el mío, ahora esta más joven, una versión más joven de mi Bella pero no menos hermosa, su ropa es igual a la de Rafael, un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra, su piel pálida, lisa y sedosa resplandece bajo la luz de la luna.

- Bella – la llame en un susurro, ella negó lentamente viéndome a los ojos.

- Harbonah – Me corrigió en un susurro, su aliento salió en un cálido vapor que se mesclo con el aire frio, chocando con mi rostro, haciendo que saboreara en mi boca el recuerdo de ese aliento mesclado con el mío.

- ¿Por qué no volviste? – le pregunte, puse una mano lentamente en su rostro, tan suave, tan joven, tan soñado.

- No quería volver… no quiero volver – corrigió rápidamente, vi la angustia en sus ojos.

- ¿Y qué pasa con tu madre, con tu hermana, con Jasper… - la mire con fiereza a los ojos – conmigo?

- Los extraño tanto que duele – me respondió con tristeza – No quiero volver, no puedo volver… - aparto la mirada y empiezo a levantarse del suelo, seguí sus pasos y ambos quedamos de pie, no recordaba que fuera tan pequeña, su rostro me llega al pecho.

- ¡No quieres volver! He pasado todos estos años esperando encontrarte y aquí estas, ¡No puedes volver! ¿Qué clase de escusas son esas? – mi voz se elevo pero no lo pude evitar, ella estaba aquí, tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos.

- No debí hacer lo que hice – murmuro casi inaudible - ¡No debí hacerle eso a Gabrielle!

- ¿Qué carajos estás diciendo? – le pregunte perplejo, Gabrielle la mato, fue por culpa de ella que mi Bella estuvo lejos de mi tantos años.

- Lo que oíste – dijo alejándose un paso – Fui un monstruo y lo volveré a ser, no quiero dañar a los que amo, no quiero tener que cargar con la culpa.

- No pienses cosas tan absurdas – le dije tranquilamente, olvidando todos los sentimientos que me llenaban al verla de nuevo, quería llevarla conmigo, y ese mismo pensamiento me llevo a utilizar todos los recursos que tenia – Araquiel piensa mucho en ti, mucho más ahora que Miguel la reclamo en contra de su voluntad, y…

- ¡¿Qué hizo qué? – Me interrumpió con un grito – Oh por dios, que imbécil – se giro a mirar a Rafael que nos miraba con los brazos cruzados – Se nota que es tu hermano – Rafael sonrío divertido y Bella lo miro perpleja - ¡No! ¿Lo sabías? – Se encogió de hombros con la misma sonrisa – Eres un enfermo estúpido.

- No sé porque te sorprendes, era muy previsible que él hiciera eso… además te dije que iba a hacer algo radical pronto – Rafael puso un dedo en su cien – y para que lo sepas, no van a ir tan mal… no van a matarse.

- Ja-ja que gracioso eres – dice sarcástica antes de volver a mirarme - ¿Algo mas ha pasado?

- Jasper es el esposo mas cariñoso, tierno y asquerosamente cursi que existe, Alice es la esposa mas regañona y mandona que he conocido – le dije con una pequeña sonrisa que ella me devolvió. Vi que el humor en sus ojos desapareció hasta mostrar la confusión en su estado más puro antes de que se girara a Rafael.

- ¿Qué debo hacer ahora Rafa? – su voz es como la de una pequeña niña perdida, la rabia dentro de mí se volvió casi imposible de controlar, no quería que ella le pidiera nada a ese bastardo… ¡Ella era mía!

- ¿Por qué tienes que preguntarle? Ya eres mayorcita – la gruñí, deseaba tanto abrazarla, besarla, hacerla mía y alejarla de todos los hombres del mundo porque el solo pensamiento de volver a la soledad me volvía loco. Ella me miro frunciendo el ceño pero no me respondió, seguía esperando la respuesta de Rafael.

- Har ven aquí – dijo tranquilamente Rafael, Bella empiezo a caminar en su dirección pero no puede dejarla ir con él, la tome fuertemente del brazo, se que le pude hacer daño pero no quería que me dejara de nuevo.

- Jodete Rafael.

- Abbadon suéltame – pidió Bella, la mire a los ojos, estaba asustada y confundida, perdida, una niña perdida, la solté lentamente y ella empezó a caminar hacia Rafael.

- Se lo que piensas Har, se que tienes miedo pero créeme cuando te digo que estarás mejor – le dijo Rafael cuando estaban uno frente al otro.

- ¿Y si vuelve a pasar? ¿Y si vuelvo a hacerle daño a alguien?

- No pasara, tu eres más fuerte ahora y sé que no dejaras que pase.

- ¿Qué decisión debo tomar ahora Rafa?

- Ve con el cariño – Le dijo Rafael a Bella, ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos – Se que es difícil pero también sé que por fin vas a ser real y completamente feliz.

- He sido realmente feliz contigo – murmuro Bella bajando la cabeza y mirando el suelo.

- Y yo también, pero no estás completa, te falta algo y yo no soy ese algo, soy simplemente un error del destino.

- No eres un error del destino – se quejo Bella – Eres el único padre verdadero que he tenido.

- Lo sé cariño – murmuro Rafael – tu eres la mejor cosa que me ha pasado en mi eterna vida.

- ¿Vendrás conmigo? – le preguntó Bella, vi sus ojos brillar por las lagrimas no derramadas y luego un intento de sonreír un poco – Nadie será capaz de cocinar para mí como tu – la gran carcajada de Rafael fue ensordecedora, jamás se había comportado de esa manera tan… normal.

- No soy tu cocinero, búscate a otro estúpido – Dijo en medio de risas. Bella asintió y lo abrazo fuertemente.

- Te quiero tanto Rafa, ven a casa conmigo – suplico ella.

- No puedo, lo sabes, no puedo – murmuro una y otra vez Rafael.

- No voy a obligarte – susurro Bella con una gran sonrisa – Estos han sido los 13 años mas maravillosos desde que tengo memoria.

- Pienso lo mismo pequeña, ahora vete – Rafael se alejo de Bella y dio media vuelta antes de desaparecer. Mire a Bella que estaba llorando silenciosamente, tenía los puños fuertemente apretados y el rostro completamente rojo, no pude evitarlo y me acerque para abrazarla.

- ¿Por qué lloras?

- Porque Rafael ha sido el mejor padre que he tenido, jamás hubiera esperado que me encontrara justamente él aquel día, cuando tenía 5 años esperaba que aparecieran ustedes pero apareció Rafa y me salvo, me dio un hogar, me dio cariño… me acompaño cuando lo necesitaba, cuando lloraba y reía, cuando simplemente quería ver el cielo lleno de estrellas o el atardecer, se convirtió poco a poco en mi mejor amigo, en mi padre – se aparto de mi y sonrió tristemente – Dice que siempre tuve un agujero en el corazón… él lleno ese agujero, ahora me siento realmente destrozada, abandonada.

- Bella – la llame simplemente porque podía hacerlo, ella me miro a los ojos y no pude resistir el bajar mi rostro al suyo, poner mis labios contra los suyos, saborear el dulce de su aliento cuando abrió su boca en una invitación para mí, sus lagrimas saladas le daban un toque especial al beso, aspire el aliento de su boca porque solo puedo respirar de él, mis manos subieron a sus hombros y empezaron a bajar a su torso, luego a sus caderas, deje mis manos allí y la empuje mas contra mí, la lujuria y la necesidad estaban tomando el control, mi lado más humano estaba perdiendo la batalla, la quería para mí, la quería ahora y para siempre.

Mis labios dejaron los suyos, quería saborear la piel de sus mejillas, de su cuello, saborear su dulce sabor. Un suave gemido hizo que mi lujuria creciera calentando mi sangre a niveles impensables, mis manos apretaron mas su cuerpo contra mí para poder sentir ese cuerpo curvilíneo y suave contra el mío, su corazón acelerado golpeteando contra mi pecho, su rápida respiración chocando contra el aire frio, recordé la nieve y que ella era humana, yo no podía sentir el frio pero ella sí, mi parte más humana empezó a salir levemente del mar de lujuria para mirar de nuevo a Bella con sus mejillas y nariz rojas, no sabía si era por el frio o por el momento que acabábamos de compartir pero no me iba a arriesgar.

- Vamos adentro – le dije besándola de nuevo en la boca y mirando hacia la casa, ella asintió tomando mi mano y empezó a llevarme en dirección a la casa, su mano era cálida y pequeña, frágil, suave y encajaba perfectamente en mi mano.

A medida que entrabamos me di cuenta de que era una casa grande, las paredes estaban llenas de fotos, muchas fotos, en todas estaban Bella y Rafael, en todas estaban sonriendo.

- He vivido aquí durante trece años – comento Bella – Rafa me enseño a montar una bicicleta, me llevo a la playa, jugaba conmigo a las muñecas, me peinaba el cabello, me contaba cuentos y me arropaba, veíamos películas juntos.

Mientras caminábamos Bella se quito la chaqueta y pude ver esa camisa blanca que abrasaba todas sus curvas y realzaba sus pechos, gire la mirada antes de que ella pudiera ver que la ansiaba locamente, quería hacerla mía en una cama y no en un pasillo, aunque la idea era sumamente tentadora y creo imágenes sumamente graficas en mi mente haciendo mi hambre de ella mucho más poderosa. Vi una especie de altar lleno de imágenes de ángeles con espadas, luchando, curando, predicando, tenia listones dorados a su alrededor y algunas flores, Bella siguió mi mirada y soltó una ricita.

- Eso es una pequeña broma, todas esas son supuestas imágenes de Rafa en todas las religiones que hemos encontrado, siempre que salimos de viaje y veo una de estas imágenes la traigo a casa y la pongo allí.

Me estaba empezando a molestar que siempre nombrara a Rafael, pero al fijarme en sus ojos vi el dolor que escondía en una sonrisa, ella sufría por su perdida, no entendía pero no iba a decirle nada, quería que ella pasara por esto a su manera, pero que no me dejara de nuevo, era una sensación tan diferente el ser tan dependiente de alguien, el ser tan vulnerable.

Entramos en una de las habitaciones, era una habitación decorada de una manera diferente a la que ella tenía hace tanto tiempo, habías posters de diferentes bandas de música, tenía una pared pintada de negro y el techo era un gran ventanal dejándole ver el cielo lleno de estrellas, la cama era matrimonial adornada de rojo y había también muchas fotos aquí.

Ella se giro en mis brazos y me sonrió tiernamente, se acerco un poco a mí y me beso rápidamente antes de moverse y presionar un pequeño botón en la pared, el gran ventanal del techo fue cubierto por metal, la habitación quedo completamente oscura pero en segundos la pared negra empezó a lanzar destellos fluorescentes en forma de estrellas.

- Me gusta mucho esta habitación, es la primera que es completa y absolutamente mía – murmuro besándome de nuevo – y la voy a compartir contigo.

Sus manos se posaron en mi pecho y su calor traspaso la camisa, me la quite rápidamente porque quería sentir sus manos en mi piel, ella se acerco y planto un beso en mi pecho causándome un estremecimiento, la amaba tanto, la necesitaba tanto.

La abrace fuertemente besándole la frente, luego los parpados, las mejillas, las comisuras de sus labios, trace con mi lengua esos labios carnosos y dulces antes de besarla profundamente y saborear su cálida boca con mi lengua.

Le arranque de un tirón la camisa, no podía soportar por más tiempo la barrera entre nuestros cuerpos, quería su piel contra mi piel, su olor por todo mi cuerpo, ella soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa y luego sonrió antes de besarme.

Lentamente llegamos a la cama sin separar nuestros labios, ambos caímos y esos suaves y cremosos senos, deliciosamente perfectos para mi, chocaron con mi pecho haciendo que mi sangre pareciera lava volcánica en mis venas.

Mi boca bajó a sus senos, dándome un festín de ellos, de su delicioso sabor, de sus increíbles gemidos, del latido acelerado de su corazón. Mordí un poco la punta de uno de sus senos haciendo que brillara una única gota de sangre, mire a los ojos de Bella que me veía expectante y pase mi lengua por aquella delicia roja que me tentaba, su sabor era sin igual, deliciosamente provocativo y sentí un subidón de adrenalina, la sangre más poderosa para un demonio como yo era la sangre de una virgen y mi Bella era en estos momentos el manjar más maravilloso del planeta.

La mire nuevamente a los ojos dejando que el lado oscuro que estaba tan profundamente en mi alma fuera visible, quería que ella me aceptara completamente, quería que ella viera esa parte de mi alma que jamás me había atrevido a mostrarle por el miedo a su rechazo, pero después de tantos años en la más oscura soledad y la mas detestable agonía no me importaba nada salvo disfrutar este momento junto a ella.

Mis labios saborearon la dulce piel de su estomago, llegando hasta su vientre en donde la mordí suavemente, su grito resonó por la habitación, una nota dulce en la que estaban gravados dolor y pasión, mis sentimientos favoritos, bebí su sangre deliciosa solo un poco, disfrutando de ella, de lo que podía darme y de lo que iba a obligarla a darme.

- Abre las piernas – Mi voz sonaba ronca y oscura, mi mirada se cruzo con la suya y vi en ellos el miedo y el deseo mesclados tan claramente, de una manera tan deliciosa y tan perturbadora que hicieron que hicieron que mis pantalones se volvieran aun más incómodos que antes hasta llegar al punto del dolor. Ella asintió y lentamente abrió sus piernas, le arranque los pantalones dejándola solo con esa pequeña tanga que cubría el lugar del que yo quería disfrutar, los arranque disfrutando de la vista de ese pequeño triangulo de risos oscuros, puse mi mano allí sintiendo con ella lo deliciosamente mojada que estaba para mi, por mi.

- Abbadon – fue un susurro, una súplica, un gemido.

- Shh espera un poco – le susurre antes de remplazar mi mano con mi boca.

El pequeño grito de ella fue tan increíble que pensé que ardería en cuestión de segundos, la saboree lentamente, me deleite de los gemidos que salían de sus labios, me alimente de ella como un hambriento que no ha probado comida en mucho tiempo, mi nombre salía de sus labios entre gemidos entrecortados, la quería delirante para mi, quería que en su mente solo estuviera yo, nadie mas solo yo.

Cuando llego al clímax levante la mirada, ella me miraba fijamente y su delicioso cuerpo brillaba por el sudor, sus mejillas estaban rosadas, sus pechos subían y bajaban rápidamente por su respiración acelerada, su lengua pasaba muchas veces por sus carnosos labios dejándolos brillantes y rojos.

- Ya vamos a dejar de jugar mi querida Harbonah – le dije con la sonrisa más siniestra que tenía mientras abría más sus piernas y ponía mi miembro en su caliente vaina femenina. Este era el momento más excitante para un demonio, poder tomar la virginidad de una mujer.

Puse mis manos a ambos lados de su cara antes de bajar mi rostro y besarla, mi lengua bailo con la suya en una danza sensual, sentí sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y sus manos en mi espalda, mi lujuria estaba quemándome por dentro y en ese momento entre en ella de una sola vez. Saboree su grito de dolor en mi boca y sentí su estreches y su calor alrededor de mi miembro, sus uñas se clavaron en mi piel hiriéndome, no separe mis labios de los suyos, no cerré los ojos, estaba disfrutando de cada mueca de dolor, de cada lagrima, de cada grito mientras empujaba cada vez más profundo, el olor de la sangre lleno mis sentidos, separe mi boca de la suya para bajar mis labios a su cuello dulce y beber de esa sangre lujuriosa.

Sus gritos se hacían cada vez más constantes, sus suplicas de dolor cambiaban a suplicas por mas, su dolor cambiando al placer más intenso, subiendo conmigo esas olas de lujuria que nos gobernaban a ambos, llegando cada vez mas alto. Sentía sus latidos dentro de mi cuerpo y lamí esos pequeños puntos por donde la había saboreado antes de separarme de su cuello, empuje mis caderas contra las suyas cada vez más rápido y más duro, quería más, mucho más, baje mi mano a el punto en donde estábamos unidos y frote con fuerza ese pequeño botón de su clítoris, sus gemidos se hicieron más fuertes y su interior era más caliente que el infierno, apretando mi miembro de una manera tan agónica que pensé que moriría si no llegábamos al orgasmo de una vez.

- Córrete para mi Bella – Ordene, quería sentirla, quería todo de ella, todo lo que nadie jamás tendría.

Los espasmos de su cuerpo y su grito fueron suficientes para hacerme llegar a mi también a ese infierno que ambos compartíamos, a ese lugar en donde no importaba ni el bien ni el mal, ni la oscuridad ni la luz porque juntos éramos el complemento del otro.

Me acosté en la cama llevándola conmigo, ella quedo a mi lado con su cabeza en mi hombro, su cabello estaba enmarañado y salvaje, sus labios rojos e hinchados, su cuerpo con manchas rojas que pronto se convertirían en moretones.

- Te extrañe – le dije besando su cabello.

- Me di cuenta de eso – murmuro ella besando mi pecho antes de levantar la mirada y clavarla a la mía – No quiero dañar a la gente que amo Abbadon.

- No dejare que dañes a nadie – le dije firmemente antes de besarla de nuevo.

- Quiero que me conviertas – dijo después de separar nuestros labios y recuperar la respiración.

- Estaba pensando en eso – le dije mirando el techo – será doloroso pero sé que superaras esto, te quiero junto a mí para toda la eternidad.

Nos levantamos rápidamente de la cama, el amanecer se acercaba, rápidamente, furiosamente, sabía que quería tener a Bella de su parte, en la luz, pero no volvería a permitir que ese sol me alejara de ella, nunca más.

La ayude a llegar a la cocina y la acosté encima de la gran mesa que había allí, en mis manos aparecieron las cadenas negras que eran parte de este rito, la amarre con los brazos extendidos y las piernas juntas dejándola completamente inmóvil, tome uno de los cuchillos de la cocina y me acerque de nuevo a ella.

- Esto ya no tiene marcha atrás – le dije firmemente.

- Me lo esperaba, ahora hazlo – dijo cerrando los ojos.

Con el cuchillo corte las venas de sus manos, la sangre caía en castada hacia el suelo de mármol blanco, el sol venia rápidamente, cerré todas las cortinas dejándonos en la completa oscuridad, dejándolo todo en manos de ella y su fuerza de voluntad, sabía lo que iba a pasar ahora, pero no sabía cuánto tiempo tardaría todo, me senté en una silla contra la pared frente a ella, esperando pacientemente.

Las cadenas empezaron a volverse de un color naranja brillante, quemando su pálida piel y volviéndose cada vez más apretadas causando surcos y aun más sangre, Bella palidecía con los ojos cerrados, tenía que soportar la agonía, tenía que soportar todo esto sin perder el conocimiento.

Las horas pasaban y la sangre se hacía más espesa y abundante en el suelo, sabía con certeza que si Bella no sobrevivía yo me mataría para estar con ella en aquel lugar a donde iban todas las almas.

Una sombra oscura apareció en medio de la cocina, no pude moverme, no pude reaccionar, estaba completamente paralizado antes de que la luz iluminara todo de golpe.

- No puedes llevarla completamente a la oscuridad – Murmuro Rafael caminando hacia Bella.

- Claro que puedo, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – le pregunte intentando con todas mis fuerzas moverme, era una tarea imposible, solo podía hablar y no podía leer la mente de Rafael.

- Su destino es ser la intermediaria en este eterno conflicto, ella es el equilibrio y si la llevas completamente a tu lado harás que caiga en las manos de Lucifer.

Deje de intentar moverme ante sus palabras, era verdad, Lucifer la quería a ella desde el principio, ansiaba su sangre y su poder, la quería a ella.

Rafael se acerco a Bella y le acaricio la mejilla suavemente antes de rasgarse la muñeca derecha y hacer que su sangre brotara encima de las cadenas, en su mano izquierda apareció un pequeño pedazo de tela blanca con la cual limpio el rostro sudoroso y pálido de Bella.

- Ahora ella ya no estará sujeta a las leyes, ni tendrá quien gobierne sus acciones, será libre dentro de esta existencia llena de dolor y soledad.

- ¿Lo hiciste solamente por el equilibrio?

- No – me respondió mirándome a los ojos, vi en ellos tanto dolor que hacía que mi propio dolor fuera insignificante – Lo hice porque la quiero tanto que jamás me perdonaría que ella perdiera una sola mirada al atardecer, lo hice porque jamás me perdonaría si ella fuera utilizada por culpa de unas decisiones estúpidas de nosotros… lo hice porque ella es la única persona a la que he podido querer, a la que se me ha permitido querer, a la que he podido cuidar y ver crecer… Tu siempre has tenido a Azazel, comprendo el cariño que se tiene a la sangre de tu sangre – Se dio la vuelta levemente para mirar el techo – Ame tanto a mis hermanos pero desde el primer momento en que los vi se me prohibió decirles quien era, nunca pude ver sus destinos, nunca pude advertirles de la asquerosidad que iba a hacerles Gabrielle.

- ¿Daimon y Paymon? ¿Ellos eran tus hermanos? – El asintió.

- Los deje morir por culpa de este maldito don – Rafael nunca antes había maldecido algo, lo vi respirar profundamente antes de que volviera a él toda la frialdad que acostumbraba – Cuida de ella Abbadon, y hazla tan feliz que jamás recordara lo que es la soledad y el dolor.

Rafael desapareció de la misma forma en que llego, dejando todo en completa oscuridad salvo el brillo de las cadenas, mi cuerpo fue libre de esa inmovilidad y no hice otra cosa que recordar todas las veces que había visto a Rafael alejado de todos, mirando a la nada, estando completamente solo.

Después de unas cuantas horas las cadenas fueron apagándose poco a poco y volviendo a ser negras, la sangre dejo de salir y las heridas se iban cerrando mientras absorbían la oscuridad de las cadenas y la sangre de Rafael. Ahora era mía, completamente mía y mataría a cualquiera que intentara alejarla, mi lado egoísta y oscuro había gobernado completamente mi lado humano dejándome carente de toda para ella emoción salvo la necesidad.

Las cadenas cayeron al suelo mientras me acercaba al pálido cuerpo de Bella, la piel de sus manos y piernas se estaba curando dolorosamente de las heridas causadas por las cadenas, los surcos a carne viva de la quemadura.

Bella abrió los ojos lentamente, un grito ahogado en la profundidad de esos ojos chocolates, y luego sus ojos enfrentaron a los míos, ella se levanto rápidamente y sus alas aparecieron, grandes alas plateadas brillando intensamente junto a sus cambiantes ojos, ella respiro profundamente para controlar todas esas emociones intensas que la gobernaban volviendo a su forma humana.

- Bienvenida a mi mundo – Le dije con una amarga sonrisa mientras empezaba a sentir como esa pequeña parte de mi alma que había sido callada por mis deseos se abría paso para atormentarme, esa debía ser la tan nombrada conciencia, aquella que me gritaba e insultada por el daño que le había hecho a ella para cumplir mis deseos, empecé a odiarme más que nunca.

- Abbadon llévame a casa – murmuro ella caminando hacia mí y abrazándome.

- Te llevare a cualquier lugar con tal de que te quedes conmigo – susurre.

- Siempre

- Siempre

_**Fin**_

* * *

><p>Ok se que algunas de ustedes querra matarme por demorarme tanto, no voy a decirles lo que me ha pasado y no es porque no confie en ustedes, es porque simplemente yo prometi algo y no lo cumpli, dije que iba a hacer algo y no lo hice asi que mis mas sinseras disculpas a todas.<p>

Gracias a todas las que se tomaron el tiempo para dejar un comentario.

A Mimi3435 por decirme que continuara con la idea que habia creado, gracias por mortificar mi mente con imagenes de esta historia xp.

A Triana Cullen, CaroBereCullen, aliswan11, lybet, Luz C.C, YosyCullen89, Laubellacullen94, zujeyane, Haiget (contando tambien a Aria y a Dante xp), Daddy´s Little Rebel, chicas ustedes me hicieron sentir una gran alegria con cada comentario, llevo sus palabras en el corazón y fue un verdadero placer el saber que les gusto la historia tanto como a mi me gusto escribirla.

Diganme que les parecio este cap por ultima vez.

cuidense y besos.


End file.
